The Jinchuriki Hanyou
by scrletfyre
Summary: Deep within the woods just beyond Konohagakure live a race of beasts, demons known as Jinchuriki that many of the villagers consider them to be only a myth & legend. But these creatures do exist as Team 7 meets and rescues a Jinchuriki Hanyou named Naruto
1. the meeting

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. The story however is completely my own idea!

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarcy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment for boys, chun: endearment towards girls, sempai/senpai: upper classman/senior, kohai: under classman/newcommer, sensei: teacher/doctor/master of a profession, kit/cub: child, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father

One - the meeting

Just beyond the village of Konohagakure also known as the village hidden within the leaf is a forest that many believe that a race of demons known as the Jinchuriki exist. Nobody within Konohagakure have ever seen these creatures as they believe that these beasts are nothing more than a myth and legend. Unknown to the villagers is that this demon race truly exist as they often keep to themselves and hide from the humans. But it doesn't stop some of them hunting down these Jinchuriki for their valuable pelts and tails. It was near the end of fall and the start of winter as Naruto wondered around his forest home gathering food for the winter. Naruto was far different from his Jinchuriki breathern because he was hanyou, half human and half demon. Naruto beared the traits of both as it was clearly visible that he was a cross between the two. Naruto's father, the lord of the forest, the nine tails kitsune, Kyuubi forebidded that his kit would be treated any different from that of his own kind. Even though the Jinchuriki feared humans, they tended to treat Naruto with the same honor and respect they showed to his father. Naruto looked in someways to what a centaur looks like except instead of his lower half being one of a horse, it was that of a fox. Naruto's fur was mostly a dark fiery red color with the tips of his tail, ears, and paws of his feet where a snow white color. Orange and golden yellow hairs hanged in between the two layers. Naruto's hair was a medium length as he wore it longer in the back than the front as the golden blond spikes hung loose around his face. His blood red slitted eyes glowed softly as he had three whisker marks scratched across his cheeks as he looked to be about ten years old in age. Naruto padded around the wood as his fox ears twitched on top of his head listening to the various sounds. In his clawed Caucasian hands he held a blanket like a bag as he stuffed the food that he found inside. It was turning to be far colder as he shivered slightly.

**'This winter is going to be far harshier than the other years. I hope that I have found enough food for everyone.'** Naruto thought to himself. As Naruto reached a clearing he saw a small blanket with a buch of various fruit and vegtables on it. Every year around the same time the people of Konohagakure village leave a small tribute to the Jinchuriki thanking them for the safe passage throught the woods and for keeping their boarder safe. Naruto gently put down the blanket that he was carrying as he carefully sniffed the area. The clearing was large and open as it would offer no protection to the Jinchuriki. Naruto knew that the people of Konohagakure wouldn't lay a trap for those of his kind but the same thing couldn't be said for trappers and/or hunters. Once Naruto had determined that the coast was clear, he slowly headed out of the clearing as his fox ears remained perked up listening carefully. Naruto's four fox tails twitched nervously as the Jinchuriki hanyou felt like he wasn't alone. Naruto was within arms reach of the blanket as he began to visibly relax. **'Why am I so afraid? None of us have ever came across a human before. I swear Uncle Killer B's stories are getting to me.'** Naruto thought to himself. His uncle was the eight tail boar named Killer B. Even though each Jinchuriki had a different number of tails as they were different type of demons, they felt close like a family even though they were not related by blood except for Naruto and his father Kyuubi. Naruto was still young as he had yet to grow all nine tails like his father. Naruto only had four of his tails. As Naruto's claws touched the blanket a large silver metal cage dropped on him which sprand two traps at his feet as they clamped around his paws. One on his left rear and the other on his front right. Naruto let out a loud howl of pain as he could see three humans shake off their camoflague when they saw that they had caught a Jinchuriki.

"Finally...we have caught one!"shouted out a dark skinned heavy set male. Their eyes widened considerably when they saw Naruto in the cage. Special runes laid engraved in the metal bars that prevented Naruto from using his powers. His paws bleed heavily with how tight the traps laid clawed on them. Naruto growled angerily at the three humans as they approached the cage.

"Look again...this one is different. Its part human." replied a more slender male. Naruto could clearly understand every word that the humans spoke but he didn't possess the ability to speak it.

"A hanyou. That is incredibly rare. Hurry and lets get its pelt and tails before any of the others show up." stateds the third male. The three humans crowded around Naruto's cage as Naruto cage as Naruto could see long sharp objects in their hands. Naruto could feel the sharp blades cutting into his thick fur causing Naruto to howl out in pain. They were skinning him alive. Naruto's screams echoed through out the forest.

***Tou-san...help me!*** Naruto called out mentally using the mental link that he and his father both possessed.

At that same moment Team Seven lead by Kakashi Hatake were on their way home after their latest ninja mission. Team Seven consisted of three young ninja's approximately ten years old Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai (whom will be replacing Naruto for the time being seeing how Naruto ain't completely human). Almost half of the village of Konohagakure were ninja as their village was commanded by the Hokage, the higest rank ninja. As Team Seven lept through the trees heading towards Konohagakure village, Sakura stopped suddenly. The rest of her team stopped as well as Kakashi turned towards the pink haired young girl.

"Sakura...what's wrong?" asked Kakashi, a silver hair man with one visible black eye.

"Do you hear that?" she asked. Team Seven stood quietly as they all heard the strange animalistic cries echoing through the woods.

"What in the world is that?" asked Sasuke, a raven haired teen with jet black eyes.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, it sounds like to be in trouble. What should we do Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sai, a pale teen with black hair and black eyes. Kakaski scratched his chin thinking it over. Even though it wasn't their mission but, it couldn't help to check it out.

"Lets see what it is as I don't like the sounds that I am hearing. Whatever it is, it sounds like it is in terrible pain." replied Kakashi. The three young ninja nodded their heads as the four of them set out towards the direction of the sounds.

Team Seven reached the clearing as they kept to the trees hidden from view. Their eyes widened considerably as they saw what appeared to be a cross between a fox and a human. Blood pooled around the creatures body as it laid trapped within a metal cage as traps clamped around its paws. Some of the creatures pelt and tails had been cut off. Team Seven saw three humans with blood covering their hands from removing the creatures fur and tails. If Team Seven didn't know any better, they could have swore that this creature they were seeing was a Jinchuriki. Team Seven moved into possiton awaiting Kakashi's orders.

"Sakura...I want you to see if you can take care of the creature's wounds and free him from his cage. Saskue and Sai, your with me. We have to deal with those hunters before they kill him. If that is what I think it is, we may end up having their leader coming to answer his cries." Kakashi whispered itno the wireless walkies that they wore for special missions. The three young ninja nodded their heads that they understood. Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi took out their kunai knives as Kakashi signaled to head out. The four ninja moved swiftly as the three males attacked the hunters. Sakura crept closer to Naruto's cage as she preformed some hand signs causing the cage to collapse. Naruto looked at Sakura through tear striken eyes whimpering a bit as he tried to move. Sakura touched him gently as she took out a kunai knife springing open the traps that were clamped around Naruto's paws. After Naruto was freed from the traps, she made several hand signs to begin to work on healing Naruto's wounds. Naruto could sense and tell that Sakura was there to help hin as he allowed her to heal him. A light blush crept across Sakura's face as her aqua green eyes meet Naruto's blood red ones. Even though he didn't fully look human, Sakura couldn't help but to think that he looked attractive.

As Sakura worked on Naruto...Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi fought against the hunters trying to keep them from going after Sakura and the injured Jinchuriki. Kakashi made several hand signs quickly causing sparks of energy to form in the palm of his hand.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" he snapped as a ball of lightning appeared in his hand.

"Damn it...its the ninja from the leaf village. They are trying to rescue the Jinchuriki Hanyou!" stated one of the hunters. Saskue lept before Sakura as he made several hand signs.

"FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" snapped Sasuke as he blew into his hand unleashing a large fireball at the hunters. "Leave now or we will be forced to hurt you!" snarled Sasuke. This caused the hunters to laugh.

"We would like to see you try kid!" replied the hunter. Suddenly a loud menising howl echoed through the woods. Naruot recognized the howl as it belonged to his father. Naruto began to worry for the four hunans that were risking their lives to help him. Weakened and injured he knew that he had to protect the four humans. Naruto's clawed hands quickly grabbed a hold of Sakura's hand.

***You must act quickly and call your friends over and gather close to me. He is coming. I don't want you for to be hurt during his rage.*** Naruto told Sakura mentally since he couldn't speak the human language, Naruto had to rely on his ability to project his thoughts directly into somebody through touch. The mensencing howl grew louder as the forest shaked. A large dark maroom red fox that looked more like a wolf entered the clearing. The creature was the size of a house as its red slitted eyes glowed a bright viberant red. Sakura could feel Naruto pleading with her to hurry as he was slowly blacking out.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, and Sai-kun...retreat back to me! Hurry!" yelled out Sakura. The three of them retreated back as the large kitsune entered the clearing. Kyuubi snarled loudly as he stared at all of the humans. He saw four of them wearing metal head plates close to his cub. He watched as a beat up and bloody Naruto moved his body to protect the four causing him to cough up blood. "Stop moving. You were hurt pretty badly." stated the girl with the pink hair and aqua green eyes. She began to work on Naruto's wounds joined by two black haired and black eyed boys close to her own age as a silver haired black eyed older male directed them to help bandage the Jinchuriki's wounds.

**'So those four are trying to help my kit. It was these three that hurt and attacked him.' **Kyuubi thought to himself as he moved towards the three hunters. The hunters actually looked pleased to see Kyuubi as the kitsune's nine tails had dark red flames dancing around them. His three whisker marks that were on his cheeks grew darker and more harsh as his red slitted eyes glowed fiercly.

"Its the dono of the forest. He is the one that we have been searching for. Attack!" yelled out the dark skinned heavy set male hunter. This caused Kyuubi to almost laugh as he knew that no human alive can harm him. Kyuubi took a long deep breath before he unleashed his SONIC ROAR which threw the three hunters back away from him before he moved in for the kill. Kyuubi showed no mercy as he killed the three hunters. The three young ninja tried not to cringe when they heard the blood curdeling screams of the hunters. Soon all of the screams stopped as Kyuubi slowly made his way over to the four ninja as his body slowly shrinked down to that of a size of a horse. Kakashi stepped before his team as Kyuubi looked at the young hanyou Jinchuriki in concern.

***Please tell me that he will be all right.*** Kyuubi stated mentally out loud allowing all four ninja to hear him clearly.

NEXT CHAPTER...

RECOVERY


	2. recovery

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. The story however is completely my own idea! Wow...seven reviews so far. Thanks guys and keep those reviews coming as I love hearing what you guys think.

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment for boys, chun: endearment towards girls, sempai/senpai: upper classman/senior, kohai: under classman/newcomer, sensei: teacher/doctor/master of a profession, kit/cub: child, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father

Two - recovery

The four ninja looked at Kyuubi in shock when they heard the large foxish-wolf speak them them in a manner that they weren't familiar with.

"His wounds are quite serious. We are able to treat some of his lesser wounds and stop the bleeding." replied Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei...we should bring him back to the village. I know that Lady Tsunade will be able to treat this creatures wounds with no problem." suggested Sakura. Kakashi seemed to agree with Sakura's suggestion as he knew that Sakura wasn't skilled enough in medical ninjutsu to take care of this Jinchuriki's wounds. Kyuubi seemed to understand the situation as he felt like he could trust these ninja. He knew full well that Naruto was a pretty good judge of character. Kyuuubi also felt like this was a good chance for Naruto to learn about his human half and heritage. Kyuubi finally let out a long sigh as he knew that if his kit was to recover and learn he had to trust these humans.

***I am trusting you ninja to look after my kit. I am sending him with you to learn about humans and your world. In return he will teach you about our kind.*** stated Kyuubi.

"You have my word great dono of the forest that we will take good care of this cub." replied Kakashi slightly bowing his head. The ninja's word was thier honor as Kyuubi nodded his head as he turned heading back to the forest.

"Please wait one second great dono." states Sakura. Kyuubi stopped in his tracks as he turned his head meeting Sakura's gaze. "Please tell us your name and his too." she stated. This caused Kyuubi to simply smile.

***I am Kyuubi. The nine tailed kitsune. The kit is my cub, Naruto.*** replied Kyuubi before he disappeared back into the forest.

After Kyuubi had left, Team Seven made a stretcher in order to bring Naruto back to the village. Kakashi bit his finger as he summoned up one of his ninja dogs Paku to bring a message back to the hokage. Paku simply nodded his head taking off quickly as Team Seven slowly placed Naruto onto the stretcher. It was slow work dragging Naruto through the forest back to Konohagakure but the Jinchuriki's well being was the first thing that they had to worry about. Team Seven finally made it back to Konohagakure village as Tsunade was standing near the main gate waiting for them along with the current hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Both of their eyes widened considerably when they saw Team Seven dragging a mutilated Jinchuriki body.

"Is that truly a...?" asked Sarutobi.

"I am not certain Hokage-sama. He doesn't look like the other one we saw. I will give my report once we get him to the hospital." replied Kakashi as Sarutobi nodded his head that he understood.

"I cleared out a floor in the hospital as we have no clue to how others may see him." stated Tsunade. Team Seven brought Naruto over to the hospital as several villagers looked on with curiosity as Sarutobi knew that he would have to summon the council together in order to hear their views about having a Jinchuriki in the village. After they had brought Naruto into the clinic, Kakashi dismissed his team as Sakura opted to stay with Naruto.

Kakashi gave Sarutobi a full detailed report about what had happened in the forest. Sarutobi was a bit shocked by the man's report.

"So what is that creature? Is it truly a Jinchuriki?" asked Sarutobi.

"It's true that he didn't look like the other Jinchuriki that we meet. The dono of the forest, the nine tailed kitsune, Kyuubi. This one appears to be almost half human. I believe that Naruto could be the only one to fully answer that question." answered Kakashi. Sarutobi proceeded to scratch his chin in thought. It was well known that they didn't know much about the Jinchuriki and their kind. Having Naruto here they would be able to learn more about the Jinchuriki.

"Maybe this will work out. I will arrange for the Ambu to watch after and protect the Jinchuriki while he is here in our village. Just in case somebody decided to try something." stated Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama...with your permission, I would like to be assigned as well." stated Kakashi. Kakashi was a part of the Ambu Black Opts whom were assigned the most secet of tasks.

"I figured that you would ask that. Consider it done. Please alert me when he regains consciousness." stated Sarutobi as Kakashi nodded his head as he took off.

Naruto regained consciousness finding himself in unfamiliar territory. His fox ears twitched as he could clearly hear humans talking and laughing. He had noticed that his wounds had been fully bound and treated.

**'I must be in thier territory. I am far too weakened in my present condition to contact Tou-san to find out what kind of deal he had made with them. I have to save my strength and power to focus on healing my wounds.'** Naruto thought to himself. Naruto's stomach then rumbled loudly. Naruto scanned the room finding a basket filled with fruit by his bed. His claws reached for an apple as he took a hold of it sniffing at it carefully. He couldn't smell any poison as he took a full and large bite. The apple juices ran down his throat as he downed the apple quickly. He then smelled an unfamiliar scent of herbs coming to the room as the door opened to reveal a busty woman with long blond pigtails approximately thirty years old. Her dark green eyes smiled as a small smile stretched across her Caucasian face.

"Ah I see that you're finally awake. How are you feeling Naruto?" she asked. Naruto's ears twitched when he heard the human call him by his name.

**'Tou-san must have told them my name.'** Naruto thought to himself as he shook his hand to say so-so. Naruto's stomach rumbled loudly again causing him to blush as the woma laughed out loud.

"You must be starving. I will have some more food brought in. You are quite lucky that Team Seven had found you and helped you out. Your injuries were quite serious but you should be fine now. But it maybe a while before your fur and tails grow back fully." stated the woman as Naruto nodded his head that he understood. The woman stated that she should be right back in a second. Naruto visibly relaxed on the beds that he was on as his body, well at least his lower half took up two more beds besides the one that he was in. He listened carefully to the sounds of kids playing outside of the hospital while some of the people that worked within the building whispered catching a sight of the injured Jinchuriki hanyou. "Stop goofing off and get back to work!" shouted out the moan whom had smelled like herbs.

"But Lady Tsunade...we just wanted to see him. He is awfully young looking." stated some of the other women.

"He doesn't need for people to be stared at. Now return back to work!" shouted out Tsunade. This caused Naruto to laugh as the woman reminded him a bit of his aunt, the two tailed cat, Yugito. Naruto had made a mental note of the woman's name. Tsunade carried in a large tray of food that was piled high into Naruto's room as the foxes eyes widened as big as dinner plates. He had never seen so much food piled onto one tray. "Sorry about the commottion. Everyone is a bit curious about you." stated Tsunade. Naruto simply smiled as if to say that it was all right. Naruto wasn't used to being around so many people before but, it sort of felt nice and familiar in some ways. As soon as Tsunade placed down the tray of food, Naruto began to scarf down the food at an alarming rate. The look of shock stretched across Tsunade's face as she watched Naruto devour the food that was on the tray. When the Jinchuriki was finished he let out a low guttered yawn as his eyes closed slowly as he fell back asleep. Tsunade slowly walked out closing the door behind her as she knew that Naruto needed his rest.

NEXT CHAPTER...

LEARNING


	3. learning

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. The story however is completely my own idea!

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment for boys, chun: endearment towards girls, sempai/senpai: upper classman/senior, kohai: under classman/newcomer, sensei: teacher/doctor/master of a profession, kit/cub: child, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father

Three - learning

Naruto slept soundly for three days straight as some of his wounds were looking much better. One of his tails had slowly coming back as he regain his full winter coat. When Naruto awoke, he was staving as usual. His stomach rumbled loudly he helped himself to some fruit that sat in a basket by his bed. The basket of fruit would quite his stomach at least for a little bit. Naruto could hear the door open as a little girl the same age as him entered. It was the same girl that he met in the forest. Naruto smiled when he saw her causing the girl to blush.

"Hello Naruto, are you feeling better?" she asked as Naruto nodded his head yes.

'**She smells like cherry trees in bloom when they produce the sakura flowers. She is kind of cute too.' **Naruto thought to himself. Suddenly his stomach rumbled loudly causing Naruto to blush a bright shade of red.

"You must be hungry. Hold on and I will get you something to eat." started the girl as she left the room. Naruto slowly pulled himself to sit up right. He still had no dice on being able to use any of his powers including his abilty of touch telepathy. He had no way of communicating, not unless there was someone capable of understanding animal speech. Naruto sighed out loud as the girl reentered with a large tray piled with food. Naruto this time took his time eating as he didn't want to appear ungrateful. Naruto's ears perked up when he smelled Tsunade's familiar scent. Tsunade entered the room as she smiled warmly at Naruto.

"Glad to see that you are feeling better. The hokage, leader of our village wishes to speak to you." stated Tsunade.

_**There is only one problem. I can't speak your language.**_ replied Naruto in his native tongue. But to Tsunade and Sakura, it sounded like a bunch of grunts and growls. Naruto's ears nearly flattened against his head as he began to scowl.

"Lady Tsunade it seems that he may have some problems communicating. May I suggest that we see if Kiba Inuzuka can understand him." stated Sakura.

"That's a good idea Sakura. The Inuzuka clan are naturals when dealing with animals." stated Tsunade.

**'So her name is Sakura. No wonder why she smells like those flowers. I would like to get to know her better. Why is it that I feel this way about her?' **Naruto thought to himself as he watched Sakura leave.

"Just hang tight Naruto. Lets hope Sakura's idea works out." stated Tsunade. Naruto just nodded his head as he slowly finished off the tray of food that Sakura had brought for him.

Minutes later Sakura had come back along with a scruffy looking boy the same age as her. His raven black hair looked wild as he had almost slitted emerald green eyes. He had red slash marks on his cheeks that looked like dagger blades. By the boys side was a rather large white and brown dog. The dog was almost the same size as Naruto. The dog padded into the room sniffing out Naruto as Kiba's eyes widened when he saw the Jinchuriki hanyou.

**'This must be the one that Tsunade and Sakura were talking about.'** Naruto thought to himself as the dog inched closer to the bed.

"Let me get this straight Sakura-chan, you want me to see if I can understand this creature's language." stated Kiba as Sakura nodded her head yes. "...Akamaru..." stated Kiba suddenly as he was afraid that the dog would attack the Jinchuriki. Akamaru proceeded to place his front paws onto Naruto's bed as he gave Naruto a wet slimmy kiss. Naruto giggled at the affection as Akamaru's tail wagged happily. The dog barked loudly at his master as his face nuzzled close to Naruto's causing the Jinchuriki to laugh. Kiba looked at the dog shocked as he had never seen the dog act this way before.

_I like him Master Kiba._ Akamaru barked happily.

_**Ok stop it Akamaru. Its nice to meet you too.**_ laughed Naruto in his native tongue. The look of shock and surprise stretched across Kiba's face as he managed to fully understand what Naruto was saying. Akamaru backed down off of the bed as he sat down next to Naruto's bed. Naruto gently scratched Akamaru's ears as the dog's tail wagged happily. Naruto's own tails were wagging as well.

"Well Kiba...?" asked Tsunade.

"Can he understand ours?" asked Kiba as both women nodded their heads yes. Kiba proceeded to clear out his throat as he turned his attention towards Naruto. "My name is Kiba Inuzuka. You are in the village hidden in the leaf, Konohagakure." stated Kiba formally.

_It is nice to meet you Kiba. I am Naruto, a Jinchuriki Hanyou. I live in the forest just beyond your border._ replied Naruto in the animal tongue as it seemed that the boy had no problem understanding Akamaru.

"Naruto are you aware of what's going on?" asked Kiba.

_I assume that my Tou-san made a deal with your people in order to have them look after my wounds. I unfornately don't know what kind of deal. I am far too weak to contack my Tou-san to find out what the deal was. I have to focus my powers on healing._ stated Naruto. Kiba then turned his attention to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura...do you know anything about a deal made with Naruto's father?" asked Kiba.

"You can understand him?" asked Sakura in shock.

"His animal tongue is a bit harsher, deeper, and rougher than Akamaru's but, yeah...I can understand him." replied Kiba.

"The deal was that Naruto would come to the village to learn about humans and part of his heritage. In return he would teach us about the Jinchuriki." replied Sakura.

_Hey Kiba...if it isn't too much trouble, I would also like to learn your people's language. We have the ability to understand your language we just don't speak it. Not in a way that is familiar to you. Because I am a hanyou, I possess the ability to learn._ asked Naruto.

"I don't see a problem with that Naruto but may I ask a question. You appear to be human but not human. What exactly are the Jinchuriki?" asked Kiba.

_Demons. We look similar to animals but fairly larger in form as we possess more tails than the normal animal. I am half kitsune, a demon fox and human._ answered Naruto. Kiba seemed shocked by this answer. Kiba then turned his attention to Tsunade and Sakura telling them both what Naruto had said. They were both a bit shocked to learn exactly waht Naruto was.

"Well that does explain why Kyuubi had said about Naruto learning about his heritage. Since being raised with the Jinchuriki, he doesn't know anything dealing with his human half." stated Sakura.

"It does make some sense when you think about it and look at him. I will alert the hokage about what you had learned Kiba. Since you can seem to understand Naruto, do you think you will be able to teach him the things he wishes to learn?" asked Tsunade.

"I should be able too." replied Kiba.

"Then its decided. I will inform the hokage about everything." stated Tsunade.

NEXT CHAPTER...

THE COUNCIL


	4. the council

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. The story however is completely my own idea! So please leave me your comments and reviews...thank you.

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment for boys, chun: endearment towards girls, sempai/senpai: upper classman/senior/one before, kohai: under classman/newcomer, sensei: teacher/doctor/master of a profession, kit: child, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you

Four - the council

It has been one full week since the Jinchuriki hanyou named Naruto came to Konohagakure. Since then Sarutobi has learned much about the Jinchuriki from Tsunade. They were strickly vegitarians as they didn't eat any type of meat. Some not many hibernate during the winter. They were demons in animal type of form capable of incredible power as they each possessed a certain number of tails from one to nine. The nine tails was said to be the strongest of them all and leader of all the Jinchuriki as he was Naruto's father. No two demon were alike as they each possessed a different power and ability. Naruto being half human and half demon possessed abilities far beyond that of his other human counter parts. Naruto's wounds were almost fully healed as he was due to leave the hospital soon. Since Kiba Inuzuka could understand Naruto's language and was working with him teaching him the human tongue, plans were made to have Naruto stay with the Inuzuka clan. Today Sarutobi had a meeting with the council which were made up of various heads of the most powerful clans in all of the leaf. Sarutobi knew that half of the council would possibly vote to kill the Jinchuriki. Sarutobi hoped that he could convince a good number of them to vote in favor of striking relations with the Jinchuriki.

At the council meeting...many arguments were heard about the Jinchuriki as they claimed that they possessed a threat to the village. Everyone was shouting at one another about the Jinchuriki until frankly Sarutobi had heard enough.

"That's enough!" he yelled out causing everyone to shut up and to shit back down. "Now before we continue on words, I have been in contact with those whom have been around and with the Jinchuriki hanyou named Naruto. He has not once shown that he possess a threat to anybody within this village. Even though this is truly our first true encounter with these demons, they have done nothing to harm or attack us in any way shape or form as they have protected our boarders without being asked too." stated Sarutobi.

"How do we know that this isn't some kind of ruse in order to gain our trust?" asked one of the council members.

"We should kill them all!" shouted another member.

"And hw certain are you that you can kill them?" asked Sarutobi as this managed to shut everybody up once again.

"How certain are you Hokage-sama that this creature won't betray us the second that it gets better? This village shouldn't have allowed that this past the front gate." snarled a voice that Sarutobi recognized all too well.

"Are you questioning my judgement Donzo?" asked Sarutobi as he looked at the man who was almost covered in bandages. Donzo wanted to say something but chose not too. Ever since Sarutobi had learned about the Root program and what they do to young ninja making them into emotionless killers, Sarutobi had demolished the Root program and had stripped Donzo of his post as head of security. He was lucky that Sarutobi was allowing him to sit in during the council meeting as Sarutobi was certain that Donzo still had many friends in high places. "Lets put this to a vote. All those who feel that we should kill the Jinchuriki, raise your hands." stated Sarutobi. About two-thirds of the council had raised their hands. "All in favor of working with the Jinchuriki, raise your hands." All most all of the remaining members of the council raised their hands. "So be it. While Naruto is here within our village, I will meet with him and express our intrest in working with those of his kind. Until then everyone is dismissed." stated Sarutobi. Many muffled grunts could be heard from those angry about the decision. Sarutobi knew that if Donzo had a chance, he would start a war with the Jinchuriki.

As Sarutobi was leaving the council he was stopped by a young adult ninja.

"Hokage-sama." stated the man as two long scars ran down besides his nose from the bridge of his nose. His eyes were blood red with three back comma marks in his eyes.

"Itachi Uchiha, you wished to speak with me?" asked Sarutobi.

"Hai Hokage-sama. It's about Team Seven's member Sai. I know that he is currently staying with Kakashi-sempai ever since Kakashi-sempai had pulled him out of the Root program. Sasuke has expressed an intrest in having us adopt Sai into the Uchiha clan." replied Itachi. Sarutobi proceeded to scratch his chin. Ever since the great murder of the Uchiha clan of which Sasuke and Itachi were the only survivors that were left alive. It was still unknown to Sarutobi at who had arranged for the murder but he had his suspitions. Itachi and Sasuke had both expressed an intrest in rebuilding and restoring the Uchiha clan.

"You do understand Itachi that Sai won't be a true Uchiha." stated Sarutobi.

"We understand Hokage-sama. It is just we thought that we could offer Sai a chance to break out of his shell." replied Itachi. Sarutobi thought about what Itachi had said as it would give Sai a good chance to be in an environment far different from that of the Root program.

"Have you talked to Kakashi Hatake about this idea?" asked Sarutobi.

"He was one of the first people that I talked too before I came to you. He thought that it was an excellent idea." replied Itachi.

"Very well Itachi. I shall take care of the paper work. Now if you excuse me, I have to go and speak to Naruto." stated Sarutobi.

As Sarutobi approached the room that Naruto was in, he could hear voices coming from inside of the room. He knocked on the door before entering as he saw Kiba Inuzuka along with his ninja hound Akamaru sitting by Naruto's bed. The Jinchuriki hanyou looked to be completely healed. A blanket was wrapped around his upper torso to keep him warm. Kiba briefly bowed his head when the hokage entered the room.

"Hokage-sama...what brings you here?" asked Kiba.

"I came to see how our guest is doing and to introduce myself." replied Sarutobi. Naruto tugged on Kiba's jacket sleeve questioning who the man was. "It is nice to finally meet you Naruto. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage of Konohagakure. I am sorry that I haven't been able to visit you sooner but as leader of the village, I have other duties to attend to." stated Sarutobi.

**"Understand...Tou-san is same way."** Naruto stated in a broken human tongue. His human tongue sounded guttered as he had some trouble forming some of the words.

"Naruto...I was wondering if you know whom your Okaa-san was?" asked Sarutobi as Naruto shook his head no.

**Died when born. Only Tou-san knows and remembers."** replied Naruto. Sarutobi couldn't help but to see a striking resemblence to the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze especially with that blond hair which stood out against Naruto's dark red fur (I know that Minato was Naruto's actual father in the series as I wanted him to have some tie into Naruto. But I won't tell you until later how). He was one who stated that a tribute should be left to the Jinchuriki every year just before winter. Minato had died during the last ninja war at a young age as Sarutobi never found out why Minato wanted to help the Jinchuriki. But something about Naruto's face also reminded him of another a woman named Kushina Uzamaki, a ninja whom came from Uzugakure better known as the village hidden in the whirlpool (don't worry everything about these two will become clear later on). Sarutobi couldn't help but to feel that there was a great mystery behind Naruto and why he looked the way he did.

"Naruto...I was wondering if you could arrange a meeting with the dono of the forest so we can have relations with that of your kind." stated Sarutobi. Naruto's fox ears twitched nervously before he nodded his head yes.

**"But he slumbers during winter."** stated Naruto.

"That's all right. While your kind slumbers you are welcome to stay here until spring in order to learn." stated Sarutobi.

**"Arigato Sarutobi-sama."** replied Naruto.

NEXT CHAPTER...

ATTACK MADE ON NARUTO


	5. attack made on Naruto

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it. So please leave me your comments and reviews...thank you!

To My Reviewers: Jasmine: thanks for the review and the idea, I may end up using it. Interesting: I understand what you are saying but many of the characters will be OCC as I had come up with the idea before hand to have Kyuubi be Naruto's true father and Kushina the human. I had used Minato in a way that I think will please everyone. Wolfone10: I am glad that you are liking my version of Naruto as a hanyou. I am currently working on a drawing of Naruto as I have had written him and will hopefully have it posted up on my deviantart page. Thanks to everyone and keep those reviews coming!

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment for boys, chun: familiarity or endearment towards girls, sempai: senior/one who comes before, sensei: teacher/doctor/master of a profession, kit: child, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you

Five - attack made on Naruto

Once the arrangement was in place Sarutobi told Naruto that he would be staying with Kiba and his family. Naruto just nodded his head that he understood. Sarutobi then left the hospital before he stopped suddenly.

"Keep both of your eyes open. I feel that somebody may make an attempt on Naruto's life." he stated before he continued on. Even though he didn't see them, he knew that the Anbu were there watching over the Jinchuriki.

Meanwhile...Sakura sat in her room humming to herself as she put the last finishing touches on the jacket that she had made for Naruto. She had noticed that with the colder weather moving in, Naruto has been wrapping the blankets around his upper human body to keep warm. Sakura felt that he could use the jacket. Sakura wished that she could use a different color to make the jacket but the material she had bought was the warmest of the bunch and on sale. Sakura smiled to herself as she hoped that Naruto would like it.

'Even though it is a very loud color, its better than nothing.' Sakura thought to herself. She couldn't figure out why a creature like him seemed so magical. There were times that she wanted to touch Naruto's ears and stroke his fur. But she had to restrict herself as Naruto wasn't a pet and she didn't know how Naruto would react to having his ears touched or having somebody stroke his fur. Sakura has been helping Kiba with teaching Naruto their language as Naruto had expressed that he wanted to thank the other members of Sakura's team for helping him. 'I just hope that I got his size right.' Sakura stated as she folded up the jacket before heading to bed.

The night was quite as Naruto slept within the hospital unaware of the danger that would befall him. Akamaru slept besides the bed as both the dog's ears and Naruto's ears twitched along with their tails in their sleep. Two darts came flying into the room one of them hitting Naruto and the other hitting Akamaru, making sure that both didn't awake. Two figures dressed in black entered the room that Naruto was asleep in.

"Lets do this quickly!" stated one of them in a low whisper. As the figures crept along side Naruto's bed, two shrunken flew in front of them causing them to retreat back while arming themselves with their kunai knives.

"Sorrh but we can't allow you to harm this Jinchuriki." stated a mysterious voice as two figures entered the room clearly they were Anbu as one was wearing a white dog mask while the other was wearing a white dragon mask.

"I don't know whom put you up to this but this creature is under our protection." stated the man behind the dragon mask. The men in black moved attacking the two Anbu members whom were protecting Naruto. The two masked Anbu quickly took out their kunai knives going onto the defense. The two men in black managed to shatter the Anbu masks to reveal whom was behind the masks. The two men in black then cursed out loud when they came face to face with Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha. Both had their SHARINGAN eyes clearly visible. Even though this Kekkeigenkai was a blood line ability possessed by the members of the Uchiha clan, Kakashi had obtained the SHARINGAN eye from one of Itachi's relatives (Obitito) during a mission of which cost the man his life. Because of his one SHARINGAN eye, Kakashi was known as the copy ninja. The two men in black knew that they didn't stand a chance against the SHARINGAN eyes as the eyes allowed those who possessed it the power of insight and allow them to copy any technique that they see.

"We can't allow you to stop us, this is for the good of the village." stated one of the men in black.

"That remains to be seen." replied Itachi. As the men began to move, Itachi's vision became blurred as his Kekkeigenkai changed revealing the MANGEKYO SHARINGAN eyes. Itachi quickly caught both men in the TSUKYOMI genjutsu which allowed the victims to experience their own private Hell created within Itachi's mind. The two men in black let out terrible screams of pain before thier bodies dropped to the floor twitching in agony. Kakashi slid his leaf headband back over his SHARINGAN eye as Itachi quickly closed both of his eyes as he was panting hard.

"Itachi...are you all right?" asked Kakashi in concern.

"I am all right Kakashi-sempai. Just give me a second or two. I still don't have full control over that genjutsu or that version of the Kekkeigenkai." replied Itachi.

"How long has it been like that?" asked Kakashi as he went to pick up one of the men in black.

"Ever since that day when my clan was killed. It only thanks to this Kekkeigenkai that Sasuke and I are still alive." replied Itachi as he opened his eyes back up to reveal his normal SHARINGAN eyes. The Kekkeigenkai had become permanent as he could not turn them off. Both Kakashi and Itachi worked clearing out Naruto's room and looking for any clues on whom had arranged the attack on Naruto. The ninja that attacked Naruto were skilled but not that skilled as soon as Itachi and Kakashi inspected the bodies, they found paper bombs which blew up the bodies leaving them both with no clue of whom arranged the attack. Itachi recognized it as it had the same distinct signature of what happened the night when the Uchiha clan was murdered. But who stood to gain anything from killing the Uchiha clan and the Jinchuriki hanyou? What was this person's goals?

NEXT CHAPTER...

OUT OF THE HOSPITAL


	6. out of the hospital

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it. So please leave me your comments and reviews...thank you!

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment for boys, chun: familiarity or endearment towards girls, sempai: senior/one who comes before, sensei: teacher/master of a profession, kit: child, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you

Six - out of the hospital

Naruto awoke the next morning feeling well rested as today he was getting out of the hospital. Both Sakura and Kiba were helping him learn the human tongue while Tsunade was teaching him about the other villages. Tsunade was a bit surprised when Naruto stated that he knew a bit about some of the villages from the other Jinchuriki's whom lived close by them. Even though Naruto was raised among his own kin, he had excellent manners and was really nice to everyone that he meets. His human tongue was slowly getting better but during the times he had a hard time putting his thoughts into words, he used his true language grateful that Kiba could understand him. Naruto's four fox tails twitched happily as he slowly climbed out of the beds putting his weight onto his paws. He was anxious to explore the village that he was in. Naruto began to make the beds that he had been lying in as he had watched the nurses when they made the bed when Naruto went to theraphy in order to rebuild his strength and to make sure that Tsunade was able to fully heal him. Both his back left paw and right front paw had sustained injuries close to the bone. It was a miracle that Naruto was still alive with the type of injuries that he had sustained. Naruto's ears twitched when he smelled Tsunade's scent.

"Naruto...what in the world are you doing up and out of bed?"

**"Sorry Tsunade. Anxious."** replied Naruto as his ears flattened against his blond hair. Tsunade walked over reaching out ruffling his golden spikes gently avoiding his ears. Naruto's fox ears shot up suddenly as he wasn't used to this kind of affection. It felt strange to him, foreign, and he didn't like it. A low growl erupted from Naruto's throat as his fur stiffened. A light flame danced around his tails as his whisker marks became broader. Tsunade retracted her hand suddenly almost afraid of Naruto. He looked upset by the display of affection.

"I am sorry Naruto. I had no idea that you would react that way to being touched. It won't happen again, promise." replied Tsunade. Naruto eased up a little bit before Kiba had entered the room. Akamaru barked happily as his tail wagged as Naruto watched the dog go to his partners side. Kiba ruffled Akamaru's fur scratching behind the dog ears. Akamaru whimpered happily which made Naruto a bit envious.

"So Naruto-kun...are you ready to get out of this hospital?" asked Kiba. Naruto simply smiled as he nodded his head yes. Kiba gently took Naruto somewhat by the hand leading him out of the hospital. Naruto seemed a little bit down in the dumps as if something happened that he wasn't aware of. That's when Sakura approached the pair.

"So today's the big day. Here Naruto-kun...I made this for you. It will help you out during the winter months." Sakura stated bashfully as she began to blush as she held out an orange square object. Naruto looked confused by this gesture. Sakura's face was turning as pink as her hair. Kiba giggled to himself as he became aware of what was going on.

"Here Sakura-can let me help you out. Naruto-kun...hold your arms out to your side." commanded Kiba. Naruto obeyed as he could feel something warm slip over his skin as the blanket was ripped off of him. Naruto closed his eyes at first unfamiliar with the sensation that was happening to him. Naruto could hear a strange hissing noise as he felt enveloped by warmth that felt somewhat familiar. Naruto opened his eyes to see a bright orange object covering his upper body (Naruto's jacket that he wears in the first series).

_**What's this?**_ Naruto asked Kiba in his native tongue.

"Its a jacket Naruto-kun. Humans wear clothing to keep warm during the colder months." replied Kiba as he pointed to his own clothes. Naruto tugged at the jacket as he felt that the color was a bit loud for his taste but it matched against his fur. It was as warm as his father's fur but the smell was foreign to him. As Naruto looked up his ears pressed down against his hair as he had noticed that Sakura was turning pink and nibbling on her lip.

**"Arigato Sakura. Like it. Feels strange, but familiar."** replied Naruto. This caused Sakura to blush a brighter shade of pink.

"Your welcome Naruto-kun." replied Sakura.

**"Still have thank team."** stated Naruto. Sakura just nodded her head as she took Naruto by the hand leading him out of the hospital. Having Sakura holding his hand caused Naruto to blush a bright shade of red. Akamaru laughed as it was apparent that Sakura liked Naruto and that Naruto liked her as well.

_I think that she likes you Naruto-sama._ barked Akamaru. Naruto growled at Akamaru to keep quite as Kiba tried his best to restrain his laughter.

NEXT CHAPTER...

EXPLORATION


	7. exploration

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it. So please leave me your comments and reviews...thank you!

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment for boys, chun: familiarity or endearment towards girls, sempai: senior/one who comes before, sensei: teacher/master of a profession, kit: child, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, onii-chan: big sister, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you

Seven - exploration

Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno lead the Jinchuriki hanyou Naruto through the streets of Konahagakura. Various people stopped and stared at Naruto as the young Jinchuriki felt so out of place. He looked far different from everyone else. It was the same way that he felt with the others of his own kind.

**'Why can't I seem to fit in. Even here among these humans, I don't fit in. Okaa-san was a human and Tou-san is a demon. By all rights I should have never been born, Humans and demons never got along together as humans have been trying to kill us. Why is it that the people here in this village seem so willing to except me?' **Naruto thought to himself. A couple of kids ran past Naruto as they quickly stroked one of his four fox tails causing Naruto to jump. His ears pressed close to his head as he was a bit irritated. as he let out a low growl. Both Sakura and Kiba couldn't help but to laugh.

"Its all right...they are just playing Naruto-kun." stated Sakura. Naruto growled underneath his breath in his native tongue

_**Still don't like how some people treat me like an animal, a pet.**_ This caused Akamaru to growl at Naruto sharply._** No offense Akamaru.**_ stated Naruto.

_None taken Naruto-sama._ replied Akamaru.

The group arrived at the area where Sakura was to meet her team. She was a bit surprised to see everyone there including their captain.

"Sakura...Haruno...you are late!" stated the older looking man.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei but Naruto-kun was getting out of the hospital today as he wantesd to meet those who helped him back in the forest. Naruto-kun may I introduce my team mates of team seven. Our leader is Kakashi Hatake. This is Sasuke Uchiha and Sai." stated Sakura formally as she pointed to each one individually.

"I have a last name know Sakura-chan. Its Uchiha as I was adopted into the Uchiha clan." stated Sai softly.

"Thats good news to hear Sai-kun. I couldn't be happier for you." stated Sakura as she hugged her pale team mate.

"Of course you have already meet Sakura Haruno, Naruto-sama. I am glad to see that your wounds have healed up nicely." stated Kakashi.

**"Yes it is thanks to you all. You helped me."** stated Naruto bowing his head.

"There is no need to thank us Naruto-sama. We did what is required for us to do." replied Kakashi.

"What Kakashi-sensei says is true Naruto-kun. Each group of Ninja here in the leaf is taught never to ignore a cry for help." stated Kiba.

**"Kiba you are a ...?"** asked Naruto.

"Ninja. There are four teams in the leaf. Team Seven, Team Eigh which I am on, Team Ten, and Team Guy. I was given time off to help you as the other teams are still active except for my own team." stated Kiba slowly making sure Naruto understood.

"So Kiba-kun...your team has been cut?" asked Sai.

"No Sai-kun...my team can't operate without me and Akamaru since I am helping Naruto-kun out as I am the only one who can fully understand him." replied Kiba. This caused Naruto's ears to drop back.

_**I didn't mean to be a bother Kiba.**_ Naruto stated in his native tongue.

"No not at all Naruto-kun...you are not a bother." stated Kiba.

"Kiba-kun since your here along with Akamaru...do you want to train with us? Naruto-kun could watch." stated Sasuke.

"That's a good idea Sasuke. What do you say Naruto-sama...do you want to watch how Ninja train?" asked Kakashi. Naruto's ears perked up again interested in what they were talking about as he nodded his head.

Kakashi split them up into two groups as he tied two silver bells to his pants.

"Rules are simple, the first team to get the bells win. Use any and all techniques at your disposal. Come at me with full force. For now I am no longer your sensei, I am an enemy. Ready...begin!" stated Kakashi as the teams broke up Sasuke and Sakura, Sai along with Kiba and Akamaru. Naruto laid close by watching with interest as the teams had a hard time grabbing the bells. Sasuke managed to touch one when he pulled out several taijutsu moves but couldn't quite grab them.

"FANG OVER FANG!" shouted out Kiba as he and Akamaru spun their bodies at high speed. Kakashi avoided it easily as Sai moved in from behind the older man.

"NINJA ART: SUPER BEAST SCROLL!" stated Sai unraveling a scroll to release an ink drawing of a bird. Kakashi was smiling underneath his mask pulling up his head plate revealing the SHARINGAN eye.

"Nice try!" he stated as he avoided Sai's attack as Kakashi sent it crashing into Kiba and Akamaru whom were still in their attack. The two attacks collided as the ink spilled over the three of them. "Two down! Two to go!"

"FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL!" shouted out Sasuke as he made several quick hand signs as he spat out a fireball from his lips.

"SAKURA BLIZZARD TECHNIQUE!" snapped Sakura as she threw several kunai knives at Kakashi armed with paper bombs. Both attacks hit him dead on leaving no trace of him. "Did we get him?" asked Sakura. A hand shot up from the ground wrapping around their ankles dragging them down into the ground as Kakashi appeared coming up from the ground.

"Sorry I guess I win." Naruto was besides himself in laughter.

"No fair using the SHARINGAN eye Kakashi-sensei." whined Kiba as he was covered in ink.

"Your enemies won't play fair Kiba remember that. You have to be ready to anticipate their moves." replied Kakashi.

_All I want to do is go home and shower._ whimpered Akamaru.

Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto made it to the Inuzuka house.

"I have to warn you Naruto-kun...my family works with a lot of dogs. Some might not be as friendly as Akamaru." stated Kiba as he opened the door. "I am home!" he called out.

"Kiba what took you so long and what stinks?" called out a female voice.

"That would be me and Akamaru. We were with Team Seven as Naruto-kun wanted to thank them. We kind of got roped into a training session. I am going to take a shower and get Akamaru cleaned. Could you show Naruto-kun around the place onii-chan?" asked Kiba. A figure stepped out of the back coming out to the front. She was holding her snickers when she saw both Kiba and Akamaru covered in ink. She bore the same facial marks as Kiba.

"So this is the Jinchuriki that I have been hearing about. He's in good hands." replied Kiba's sister. Kiba left Naruto with his sister as he went to get cleanned up. Kiba's sister took Naruto all around the place showing him where he would be sleeping. "We weren't sure if you sleep on the ground or on a bed."

**"Normally ground. When in hospital...bed. Either fine." **replied Naruto roughly.

"Hey onii-chan where are all the dogs?" asked Kiba as he came back looking not so much a mess along with Akamaru.

"Out with Okaa-san and Tou-san. They were needed for a mission." she replied.

"I see... I still have to show Naruto-kun around the village. If they get back before I do please warn them about Naruto-kun." stated Kiba.

"We will do Kiba-kun!"

Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto ventured back out as Kiba lead Naruto all around the leaf. There were many new sights to see and new smells to get used to.

"So what do you think of the leaf village?" asked Kiba.

_**"Isn't known as Konahagakura?"**_asked Naruto.

"Yes it is but since it is such a hard name to pronounce we call it the leaf village since it is also known as the village hidden in the leaf." replied Kiba.

**"I see..."** A loud howl echoed through the village causing Naruto's ears to perk up. _**Tou-san.**_ he stated softly as he listened to the howls. Naruto cleared his throat lifting his face to the sky as his own howls echoed through out the village. _**Sleep well Tou-san as I will see you come spring. I like it here with these humans as they are very nice.**_ called out Naruto.

_**Till spring then my kit!**_ answered back the loud howl.

"Naruto was that?" asked Kiba whom was almost in tears. Naruto nodded his head.

**"Tou-san and the others are heading off to sleep. They wished me well and look forward to seeing me in the spring."** answered Naruto.

"Come on we should get going back as I am starving." stated Kiba as Naruto's stomach rummbled in agreement.

NEXT CHAPTER...

SPRING...THE FOREST A BLAZE


	8. springthe forest a blaze

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it. So please leave me your comments and reviews...thank you!

Author Replies: To RASENGAN 918, thanks I am glad that you like it so far. To xKitsune-Hanyou, thanks for the correction but its is actually onee-chan, onii-san is the big brother so onee-san is very similar because of the couple of letters difference. I found the correction in a manga series that I had picked up but nice catch! And finally to SuperSayian9, Naruto is actually not a wuss and weak it is just that fight scene with Kakashi and the others, he had no idea of what the humans were talking about when they refeared to training. He was taught how to control his powers from his father Kyuubi. He didn't realize that the humans do something similar. But have no fear...you have yet to witness what Naruto can do! Also thanks to EchoUchiha for giving me so helpful hints on Haku as they helped me with some advice.

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment for boys, chun: familiarity or endearment towards girls, sempai: senior/one who comes before, sensei: teacher/master of a profession, kit: child, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, onee-chan: big sister, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, nii-san: little brother, nee-chan: little sister, naga: snake

Eight - spring...the forest a blaze

Winter came and went quickly as spring was in full bloom. Naruto hated to say good bye to the friends that he made while living in the leaf village but the time had come for him to return back to the forest. He had full filled the agreement made with the humans. Naruto had learned the human language and the various things that he had to learn because of his human heritage. In return Naruto taught them all about the Jinkuriki. Naruto stood in front of the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi in his office at the Hokage Tower.

"Won't you stay a little bit longer Naruto-sama?" asked Sarutobi as Naruto shook his head no.

**"I am grateful for the offer but I must head back as my kind are awaitting for me to tell them all that I have learned. Thank you Hokage-sama for everything your people have taught me." **stated Naruto. Suddenly Kakashi came bursting into the room from out of no where surprising both Naruto and Sarutobi.

"Sorry for the disturbance Hokage-sama but its urgent. The forest is on fire!" stated Kakashi. Both Naruto and Sarutobi looked outside to see that the older ninja spoke the truth as they could see smoke coming from the forest as it was a blaze.

_**'Oh...no...!'**_ Naruto thought as he ran out of the building as fast as his four kitsune legs would carry him.

Meanwhile back in the Hokage's Tower...Sarutobi looked troubled.

"Kakashi...I want every able bodied ninja whom has any ice style or water style attacks to help put out the fire. We must make sure that the Jinchuriki are still alive. After the fire is out I want the Anbu to investigate what caused this fire." stated Sarutobi.

"Hai!" stated Kakashi as he vanished as quickly as he had appeared.

'Please let them be all right. I would hate to think Naruto-sama feels that we would betray his trust. But why attack the Jinchuriki?' Sarutobi thought before he got up heading out to see what he could do.

Elsewhere...Naruto had arrived at the village gates to see that the fire had spread quickly. Black smoke rose to the sky.

_**Tou-san!**_ roared Naruto at the top of his lungs. Naruto could see ninja from the leaf running off past him as they started using their powers to put out the fire. _**'Please...let them be all right.'**_ Naruto thought to himself. Naruto could smell the Hokage and Tsunade as they approached him.

"Naruto-sama be assured that I will do everything to find out whom did this." stated Sarutobi. Naruto had half heard him as he could see five human-like figures emerge from the fire as the fire bent its way from around the five. The only thing was that these figures had animal tails and animal ears. Naruto could see several figures stand before the five as they were wearing white face masks.

**"No...don't attack!"** yelled out Naruto as he watched the five safely get away from the fire before they collapsed shape shifting back into animal form. There was a one tail raccoon, a two tail cat, a three tail wolf (I chose to use a wolf instead of a turtle), a eight tail boar, and a nine tail fox. Naruto pushed his way passed the masked ninja concerned with the five that laid on the ground some of them unconscious. _**Tou-san!**_ he yelled out running to the foxes side. The fox whimpered lightly as it looked like he had been in a fight as the fox then slowly closed his eyes. **"Please help them!" **Naruto cried out looking at Tsunade as blood tears ran down his face.

"Stand down! Get every able medic to the hospital and any others out here with stretchers. Tell those at the hospital to expect five gravely injured Jinchuriki!" commanded Sarutobi as the masked ninja disappeared quickly. Tsunade went to Naruto's side checking on the five Jinchuriki. The others didn't look as bad as the large kitsune. The kitsune had many wounds that looked very serious. Naruto whimpered lightly worried, his ears dropped against his head as his four tails were dropped low between his legs. Tsunade gently looked up at Naruto patting him on his back as she rose to her feet.

"Don't worry Naruto. I know that this looks bad but I will give them all of my attention and care." stated Tsunade as the medical team arrived with stretchers. They carefully lifted the unconscious Jinchuriki onto the stretchers to bring them to the hospital.

**"Arigato Tsunade-sensei." **replied Naruto as he watched them pick up the fox bringing him and the others to the hospital.

At the hospital...Naruto sat by his fathers bed side as all of the Jinchuriki were brought to the same room. Naruto wanted to be there in case any awoke. Seeing how the two younger Jinchuriki couldn't convey their thoughts to humans unless through touch. Naruto sat stroking his father's blood soaked fur wondering what happened. Their home within the woods was no more as Naruto lead the Anbu ninja to where the Jinchuriki lived. It was apparent that somebody had set that fire. Naruto was also troubled by the scent of snakes. Naruto knew that he wasn't the only hanyou out there. There was another born half snake and half human named Orochimaru. (yes I chose Orochimaru to be a hanyou Jinchuriki like Naruto but he is still evil and the villain) But his father Kyuubi had banished Orochimaru long ago when the naga tried to kill Kyuubi for a seat of power. Orochimaru hated being a hanyou as he not only hate the Jinchuriki but also the humans. Orochimaru felt that if he was the lord of the forest, that he could feel free to kill anyone whom opposed him. He also wanted to kill off all of the humans. Kyuubi had won the battle as he banished Orochimaru allowing him to never return.

_**'There is no way that Orochimaru would have attacked now after so long. Besides there is no way that he could have started that fire by himself. Something strange is going on here.'**_ Naruto thought to himself as he could see a young arctic wolf with three tails starting to stir.

_**Oh...where...?**_ the wolf asked in a female voice. Naruto went to the wolf's side stroking her fur gently.

_**Take it easy Haku. **_(yes I have made Haku a female, as he is a Jinchuriki, the three tail wolf. I chose to use Haku in this way as I had planned to use him in the story but decided to change him to fit the story better.)_** You are safe nee-chan.**_ stated Naruto as the wolf opened up her eyes to reveal the most stunning sapphire blue slitted human-like eyes (yes I know that Haku has black eyes but I chose to use blue as they are the natural color of the arctic wolf eyes.) Haku's fur was mostly all white but she had some black fur near the tips of her ears, tail, and paws. Haku used to live with snow covered plains until the humans drove the Jinchuriki away. Haku was the only survivor left of her clan after the humans had killed all of the Jinchuriki. Haku had made it to the forest where most the Jinchuriki lived. Kyuubi took the wolf in and treated her like she was his own kit as Naruto was the older big brother.

_**Onii-san...Naruto-sama. Where am I?**_ asked the wolf.

_**Safe. We are in the Konahagakura village.**_ replied Naruto as the wolf began to panic. _**Nee-chan calm yourself. Didn't Tou-san tell you that I was staying with humans Because of what happened to me?**_ Haku lightly nodded her head yes.

_**But humans...**_ she whimpered lightly.

_**Its all right Haku. You can trust these humans. Right now you need your rest.**_ commanded Naruto before he could smell a familiar scent approach him. **"Sasuke...what brings you here."** Naruto asked in the human tongue.

"I cam to see if I could help in anyway. You must be hungry Naruto-kun." stated Sasuke. Haku's eyes widened at the sight of the young Uchiha. She had never seen such a handsome and attractive human before.

**"Actually I am hungry."** replied Naruto as he turned to the wolf whom was lightly blushing staring at Sasuke wide eyed. _**Nee-chan are you hungry?**_ asked Naruto in his native tongue. The wolf lightly nodded her head. _**This is a friend Sasuke Uchiha.**_ he told the wolf before he turned to Sasuke. **"Sasuke Uchiha meet my Nee-chan, Haku. I am going to get something for me and Haku to eat. Can I have you stay with her?"** asked Naruto in human tongue.

"Sure Naruto-kun." replied Sasuke as Naruto got up leavng the room.

Haku laid on the bed watching as Sasuke reached for an apple as he took out a kunai knife before he started to peel the apple. Haku couldn't help but to breath in the boys scent of fire ash and insense, the exact opposite of her scent of ice and snow. Sasuke then cut the apple into slices placing them onto a plate as he placed the plate before the Jinchuriki. The wolf Jinchuriki looked at him in question.

"Just something to tied you over until Naruto-kun comes back." stated Sasuke. Haku nodded her head as she began to nibble at the apple. There was something about Sasuke that she liked. He was different from the humans that she had faced in the past. Naruto finally came back with several baskets filled with food as he held some by his four tails. He had brought enough foor to feed an army. This just caused Sasuke to shake his head. "Naruto-kun don't tell me that's all for you and Haku-chan." stated Sasuke.

**"No...of course not. Some of its for the others when they wake up."** replied Naruto. This just caused Sasuke to shake his head even more.

After a while one by one the other Jinchuriki awoke. The next to wake up is the one tail raccoon named Gaara. Gaara used to live in the desert until Killer B found him near the ruins of what used to be a Jinchuriki home. Gaara was far too young to tell them what had happened to his home. According to Killer B, it looked like humans had attacked killing all of the Jinchuriki leaving Gaara the only survivor. Kyuubi officially took Gaara in raising the raccoon much like his own kits. In never bothered Naruto to have a younger brother and/or sister whom wasn't physically related to him. Such was the way of the Jinchuriki. It was the same way with his aunt and uncle and their relation with Kyuubi. The next two to wake up was the two tail cat named Yugito Ni'i and the eight tail boar named Killer B. The only one who had not awakened was the nine tail fox named Kyuubi, Naruto's father. The one tail raccoon's fur was not brown in color but kind of a reddish-brown in color as he had aqua green eyes. The two tail cat's fur was a deep bronze color (instead of blue) as she had deep emerald green eyes (I don't know what color Yugito's eyes are as I chose green). The eight tail boar had a tarnish brown color fur and jet black eyes. The two older Jinchuriki couldn't tell Naruto what had happened to cause their forest home to burn down to the ground.

NEXT CHAPTER...

ENEMIES


	9. enemies

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it. So please leave me your comments and reviews...thank you!

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment for boys, chun: familiarity or endearment towards girls, sempai: senior/one who comes before, sensei: teacher/master of a profession, kit: child, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, onee-chan: big sister, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, nii-san: little brother, nee-chan: little sister, naga: snake

Niner - enemies

Unknown to the Jinchuriki and those living in the leaf village was the fact that they had a common enemy. Deep underground in a secret chamber a man sat waiting until he could hear a familiar rattle approaching him. Donzo opned his eyes to see a male hanyou naga slithering over towards him. The naga was completely white from his face down to his tail. At the tip of his tail sat a light tan rattle as if he was part rattlesnake. The naga had silky raven black hair as his upper half from his waist up was human. The naga stared at the bandaged up human through his snake-like golden yellow eyes as his pink forked tongue stuck out sniffing the air.

**"Donzo...why have you summoned me?"** hissed the naga.

"Some of the Jinchuriki had survived the fire as they are in the leaf village. What is the plan now Orochimaru?" asked Donzo. Orochimaru spat out a curse in his native tongue not happy to hear the news that the human told him.

**"Who all made it?"** asked Orochimaru.

"My sources say a nine tail fox, an eight tail boar, a three tail wolf, a two tail cat, and an one tail raccoon. That's not including the hanyou Naruto." replied Donzo. This caused the naga to curse again in his natural tongue.

**"I didn't think so many would live after that. We will have to bide our time. Even in a weakened condition Kyuubi can prove to be dangerous. Even his kit Naruto could be trouble if he ****invokes**** his demonic blood."** stated Orochimaru.

"That kid? Are you serious Orochimaru?" asked Donzo.

**"Trust me Donzo. I have seen first hand how destructive Kyuubi's power is. Naruto is just as bad as he has no clue what he does when he is enrage."** stated Orochimaru. This caused Donzo to swallow sharply. **"On another note...those Uchiha survivors, have your contacts seen it surface yet?"** asked Orochimaru.

"Every time I send someone to investigate the two Uchiha, they end up mentally dead. I know that the older Uchiha, Itachi already has the SHARINGAN eye. From what I have seen, he may also possess the MANEKYO SHARINGAN eye. As for the younger Uchiha, Sasuke, he has yet to develop any of them." replied Donzo.

**"Then perhaps I should go after the younger Uchiha male Sasuke. I want those eyes Donzo. Remember I helped you wipe out the Uchiha clan so that you have a seat of power. Next is the old man Hokage. Once you're in control over the leaf village, I hope that you keep your end of ****the bargain of giving me the Uchiha's eyes and helping me kill Kyuubi."** hissed Orochimaru.

"Of course Orochimaru." replide Donzo.

**"Next time, I better hear better news Donzo."** snarled Orochimaru before he slithered off into the tunnels. Donzo snarled angrily underneath his breath hating the way that Orochimaru treated him.

'One of these days Orochimaru, you are going to cross me the wrong way. Be grateful that I have put up with you this long.' Donzo snarled to himself. Donzo tapped his crutch onto the floor as what remained of his Root ninja appeared before him. "Listen up! I want round a clock watch over both those Jinchuriki and the Uchiha clan. Nobody is to make a move on them unless I say other wise." yelled Donzo.

"Hai!" snapped the Root ninja before they took off. Donzo hobbled back up to the main floor trying to figure out what his next move was going to be.

'Maybe its time that I meet the other hanyou and see how different he is from Orochimaru.' Donzo thought to himself.

NEXT CHAPTER...

TRUTH


	10. truth

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it. So please leave me your comments and reviews...thank you!

To My Reviewers: **Hotspot the 626****th**, its hard to say what is going to happen in Konaha with six demons roaming around. But you are right on one thing Donzo teaming up with Orochimaru is about to bring up some major problems. **Mello-chan**, thanks for noticing my typing errors as I had fixed them. **.16**, I am glad to hear that you liked both chapter 2 and 8 as I am constantly working on this story. **RASENGAN918**, stay tuned to find out what happens as I think I may end up surprising you. **Lilanimefan247**, wow nine chapters in one sitting. I am glad that you like this story so far. And finally **anon**, I know I wish that I had more reviewers but so far I am not complaining with 35 reviews and I am only on chapter 10! Please keep those reviews and comments coming people as I always like hearing from you!

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment for boys, chan: familiarity or endearment towards girls, sempai: senior/one who comes before, sensei: teacher/master of a profession, kit: child, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, onee-chan: big sister, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, nii-san: little brother, nee-chan: little sister, naga: snake

Ten - truth

Naruto laid by his father's side not moving much for three days straight. The other Jinchuriki were recovering nicely as their wounds were almost gone. But still Kyuubi had not awakened. Naruto was concerned for his father's health. According to Tsunade there was nothing majorly wrong with Kyuubi as his wounds had fully healed. Naruto knew that there was something wrong. Naruto's human body laid on top of the bed besides his father's body as his fox half laid on the ground by the bed. Unknown to Naruto was that ninja had crept into the room with orders to dispatch the large kitsune. Naruto's fox ears twitched as the ninja crept up to the two sleeping kitsune. One of the ninja had bumped against a table awaking Naruto just as the knife was about to come down on him and his father. Naruto scampered out of the way pushing his fathers out of harms way. There was at least five ninja that Naruto could see all armed with kunai knives. Naruto hissed and growled angrily as his fur began to grow darker in color. Both his fangs and claws lengthened fully. Naruto's fur and hair was standing on ends as his eyes were now glowing blood red. The three whisker marks that were on his checks grew broader as black lines formed around his eyes and lips. His four tails had a dark red flame dancing around them.

**"How dare you!"** Naruto snarled angrily as he lept at one of the ninja with his claws fully extended. The ninja backed up away from the hanyou avoiding his claws. Naruto's demonic blood was boiling as he was enraged. Two of the ninja moved to attack Kyuubi again but Naruto moved too quickly for them as he had caught one of them with his four tails setting him on fire. The other Naruto had caught with his claws as he slashed the ninja in the gut cutting him completely in half. Naruto's growls grew fiercer as he stood in front of his unconscious father. In Naruto's left hand a spinning ball of fire formed (RASENGAN. Yes...I know that Naruto and Kyuubi don't have fire attacks but I thought since their charka is red, I would use fire). _**You dare to attack my Tou-san. I won't forgive any of you!**_ Naruto growled in his native tongue before he threw the ball at one of the ninja whom was creeping up at his side. The fire ball hit the ninja throwing him out of the room as his body was engulfed in flames. By now two more figures entered the room wearing white face masks. Three of the attacking ninja laid dead by Naruto's hand.

"That's enough from you guys. These Jinchuriki are protected by the Hokage and those whom live in the leaf." stated the ninja in the white dog mask as lightning crackled in his hands.

"We only need one of you alive to answer our questions. So give it up while you have a chance." stated the ninja in the white dragon mask. Naruto snarled sharply as another spiraling sphere of fire appeared in his hands. The two remaining ninja couldn't allow themselves to be captured as they moved to attack the ones in the white face masks. The ninja in the masks moved intercepting the attacking ninja.

"CHIDORI!" snapped the ninja in the dog mask as he thrusted his hand into the ninja causing the lightning that he was holding in his hands to kill the attacker. The ninja in the dragon mask's hands became surrounded by fire as he charged at the remaining attacker.

"AMATERASU!" he snapped hitting the attacker several times. The hits connected as the attacker staggered before the ninja in the dragon mask grabbed him. "Who issued the attack on the Jinchuriki?" snarled the ninja. The attacker said nothing as he revealed the paper bombs plastered on his body. "Damn it!" cursed the ninja in the dragon mask as he quickly backed away from the attacker as he blew himself up. Naruto still stood tense not sure of whom to trust. When the ninja in the white face masks tried to approach Naruto, he looked ready to attack them as he snarled low and deep. The ninja in the white dog mask tapped the ninja in the white dragon mask on the left shoulder.

"Let me handle this." he stated reaching up to take off the mask. Kakashi held the white dog mask in his hands. "Naruto-sama, calm down. We are not here to harm you. We are here to protect you and the Jinchuriki." stated Kakashi. Naruto didn't seem to back down as he shook his head.

_**You tried to kill us. Why...after we thought we could trust you humans, this is how you repay us.**_ Naruto snarled in his native tongue.

_***Kit calm yourself. Listen to them. I don't sense any evil intentions from them. These ones are your friends, you can trust them.***_ stated a commanding voice in Naruto's mind. Naruto quickly snapped back too as he turned sharply to see the large kitsune standing on his paws swaying from side of side.

_**Tou-san! **_Naruto stated as he calmed down returning back to normal.

_***Its all right now Kit. Ease yourself, I am not harmed.***_ stated Kyuubi mentally. Once Naruto was fully calmed down, he began to loose consciousness collapsing to the ground. Both Kakashi and Itachi moved to help the kitsune before he fell over. ***Arigato. Please forgive my kit. He can't control himself when he is enraged. He was more concerned about my well being than anything.*** replied Kyuubi. Kakashi helped Kyuubi back to the bed a bit troubled by what he had seen. Somebody was clearly trying to kill the Jinchuriki lord.

"None of this makes any sense. This is the second time that they attacked. What are these ninja after that they are willing to risk their lives killing those whom can't fully defend themselves?" asked Itachi.

"We can worry about that later. Kyuubi-dono...our Hokage-sama wishes to speak to you once you are better." stated Kakashi.

***Hai...tomorrow then.*** replied Kyuubi.

In the morning Sarutobi was told by Kakashi and Itachi of what had happened last night. Sarutobi didn't look too pleased with the news that somebody tried to kill the Jinchuriki lord. What shocked him even more was the details of what Naruto had done.

"But you are quite certain Itachi that it was the same group of ninja that attacked and killed your clan?" asked Sarutobi.

"I am quite certain Hokage-sama as they killed themselves in the same manner to avoid capture." replied Itachi. Sarutobi stroked his chin as it didn't make sense, why try to kill the Jinchuriki? Sarutobi remembered what Naruto had told him about the demons rage. For those whom where truly full Jinchuriki, they had an easier time in controlling their rage. But Naruto had a harder time with it because of him being half human.

'It sounds like Naruto-sama went into rage to protect his father as he felt that we have betrayed him. But if what Itachi says is true, then we have a common enemy. But who is it and what are they after?' Sarutobi thought to himself. The Jinchuriki's home was gone as they had no where to go. The Uchiha estate had plenty of land and abandoned buildings that could be refitted to accommodate the Jinchuriki that were left. Sarutobi got up placing on his Hokage robes and hat as Kakashi and Itachi accompanied him to the hospital. 'I hope that this Jinchuriki-dono, Kyuubi-sama listens to my proposition. I would hate to see us as enemies.' Sarutobi thought to himself.

When they got to the hospital they found Tsunade doing a last minute check up on the Jinchuriki's. Naruto stood off to one side as his four tails were wagging happily.

"Well everything seems to be well as you are all in perfect health. All of your wounds are fully healed." stated Tsunade.

"Well that is definitely good news to hear. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage of Konahagakure village. Please forgive what happened last night but it appears that we may have a very common enemy. I would also like to extend an invitation for you all to stay within the leaf village as we have a place for you all to stay." stated Sarutobi formally. Kyuubi turned to the others nodding his head as all five of them suddenly began to transform into human-like forms. Everyone but Sarutobi looked on in shock that the Jinchuriki could take on human forms. Sarutobi knew about this ability as Naruto had told him. It was just the Jinchuriki preferred to stay in the animal forms and avoid being seen in any form whether it was human or animal. Gaara the one tail raccoon looked the same age as Naruto as he had short dark red spiked hair with his usual reddish-brown raccoon ears sitting on top of his head. He had very light tan Caucasian skin as his aqua green eyes where surrounded by black lines. Gaara wore a dark brown outfit (the outfit that he wears in the first series minus the white sash and gourde). His long reddish-brown tail twitched by his side as he wore no shoes on his clawed human feet. Yugito the two tail cat transformed into an older looking human approximately twenty years old in human years. Yugito had long straight golden blond hair that fell down to her waist in length as a pair of deep bronze colored cat ears sat on top of her head. Her skin looked to be a light Caucasian color as she looked at everyone through her emerald green slitted cat eyes. Yugito wore a two piece outfit of gray pants and a light purple tee shirt top with black fishnet sleeves going down to her elbows and up to her neck. She also didn't wear any shoes on her clawed human feet as her two long deep bronze cat tails twitched slowly by her side. Haku the three tail wolf looked the same age as both Naruto and Gaara as she had long straight black hair which fell at the same length as Yugito's. Her white with black tip wolf ears sat on top of her head as her sapphire slitted wolf eyes looked similar to Yugito's as her skin was also the same shade. Haku wore what looked to be an oriental style dress that matched the color of her eyes (the dress that he wears when gathering herbs for Zabuza in the series). Haku also didn't wear any shoes on her clawed human feet as her three white with black tip wolf tails wagged by her side. Much like Naruto she had two whisker marks scratched across her cheeks. Killer B the eight tail boar transformed into an older looking human the same age as Yugito. He had light brown skin with no hair on his bald head as a pair of tarnish brown boar ears sat on top of hi9s head as he had all black eyes. Killer B wore a two piece outfit (the same one that he wears in the series) as his short tarnish brown boar tails sat unmoving as he also didn't wear any shoes on his human clawed feet. Kyuubi the nine tail fox transformed into an older looking human much older than Yugito and Killer B as he looked to be thirty years old in human years. Kyuubi had long dark fiery red hair that fell down to his butt in length as he had dark maroon red fox ears sitting on top of his head. Kyuubi's eyes, skin color, and whisker marks were exactly like Naruto's. Kyuubi wore a three piece regal looking oriental robes as his nine dark maroon red tails slowly twitched by his side.

**"I am Kyuubi, dono of what is possibly left of the Jinchuriki. I thank you Sarutobi-dono for your help and taking care of myself and my clan." **Kyuubi stated in perfect human langage bowing his head.

"It is my honor Kyuubi-dono. Perhaps Naruto-sama could show the other Jinchuriki's around the leaf so we can talk." stated Sarutobi. Sarutobi was a bit surprised that Kyuubi could speak the human tongue so well. 'Could Naruto have taught them all to speak our language in such a short amount of time?' Sarutobi thought to himself. He watched as Kyuubi turned towards Naruto telling him something in their native tongue as the three younger Jinchuriki nodded their heads before leaving the hospital leaving Kyuubi, Killer B, and Yugito at the hospital to speak with Sarutobi.

**"Now we can speak. These two I hold no secrets from as they understand fully what is going on. Now you said something about a common enemy."** stated Kyuubi.

"Yes... This isn't the first time this group of ninja attacked. The first time they attacked they nearly wiped out a whole clan leaving only two survivors. The next time that they attacked they came after Naruto-sama while he was recovering. The third time was when you were recovering. I still don't know what this group is after or what they are planning." stated Sarutobi.

**"It was also this same group that burned down our home to the ground. The only one who I know whom would hold a grudge with us is another hanyou named Orochimaru."** stated Kyuubi.

"You mean to tell me that there is another hanyou like Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

**"Not like Naruto. Orochimaru is a hanyou naga whom is evil incarnate. He has tried several times to kill Kyuubi-dono. He is obsessed with power and killing anyone whom stands in his way whether they be human or Jinchuriki."** stated Yugito.

**"What Yugito says is true. I believe that Orochimaru has aligned himself with someone within your village Sarutobi-dono. These people will not stop until they have what they want."** stated Kyuubi. This caused Sarutobi to scratch his chin, the only one that he could think of that would do anything to have a seat of power was Donzo.

"It seems that we have a very common enemy as I could think of one person who has a thing for power. We can use each others help Kyuubi-dono." stated Sarutobi.

**"Yes it appears so Sarutobi-dono."** replied Kyuubi.

Both Sarutobi and Kyuubi came to a common agreement and understanding. The Jinchuriki would be allowed to live within the leaf village as the three young Jinchuriki would be put into one of the ninja teams that all ready existed. The two older Jinchuriki would be placed within the Anbu guard as Kyuubi would help Sarutobi with controlling the leaf village. The Jinchuriki would live within one of the buildings on the Uchiha estate and given whatever they needed. Once the agreement was made Itachi was to show the Jinchuriki were they would be staying and around the leaf village.

NEXT CHAPTER...

NEW MOON


	11. new moon

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it...thank you!

To My Reviewers: lilanimefan247, thanks I am glad that you like it as I will keep updating as soon as possible. pensuka, yeah I agree with you there. I would love to see Orochimaru get turned into a snake skin wallet. Who knows what will happen when he faces against Naruto in a one on one battle! RASENGAN918, thanks I will keep updating once I get the chapters written down and typed up so stay tuned. DRAGON, thanks I will keep adding some more to this story as I have my readers hooked wondering what is going to happen next. And finally DRAGONGHOST, the reason why I didn't have Killer B as a bull octopus is because it never made any sense to me. When I looked up information on the Jinchuriki it described Killer B to the human host for the eight tale boar. Figuring that the creatures I will be using are found within the forests, mountains, jungles, and other various places; I kept Killer B as a boar instead of a bull octopus. I hope that this answers your guys questions as I continue to look forward to your comments and reviews as I continue to work on this story!

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), -flashback sceene-, **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment for boys, chan: familiarity or endearment towards girls, sempai: senior/one who comes before, sensei: teacher/master of a profession, kit: child, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, onee-chan: big sister, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, nii-san: little brother, nee-chan: little sister, naga: snake

Eleven - new moon

It had been a whole month since the Jinchuriki entered Konahagakure as the leaf village excepted them with open arms (well not everyone). It took the leaf village a while to get used to seeing the Jinchuriki in and out of human forms for those whom could change their forms. Even some of them began to become attacted and develop feelings for the Jinchuriki. Itachi Uchiha became attracted to the two tail cat, Yugito. Sasuke Uchiha became attracted to the three tail wolf, Haku. As Sakura Haruno was attacted to the Jinchuriki hanyou, Naruto. Even some of the Jinchuriki had developed the same feelings for the humans whom were attacted to them. Naruto was assigned to Team Seven, Haku was assigned to Team Guy, while Gaara was assigned to Team Ten. But things were about to become far more interesting for Naruto as he had forgotten to mention what happens to him every new moon.

Team Seven was training as Kakashi had tied a pair of silver bells to his pants. Naruto understood that the training exercise was supposed to instill teamwork and develop their skills as ninja. Naruto grinned wickedly as he had an idea of how to get the bells away from Kakashi. Normal ninja attacks and powers were fine but the older male was far too skilled for them to defeat and get the bells. But Naruto had a plan on how they could get the bells. Once Kakashi gave the word, Naruto had grabbed Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura with his four tails pulling them away.

"Naruto-kun, what is going on?" asked Sai before he felt that they were a safe distance away. Naruto didn't let them go as he used his touch telepathy to tell them of his plan.

***I have an idea of how to get those bells away from Kakashi-sensei but, I will need help from you ****three to pull it off.*** Naruto told them as he set them down onto the ground but not fully releasing them from his tails.

"What's the idea Naruto-kun? Kakashi-sensei is always one step a head of us for whatever we try." whispered Sasuke. Naruto grinned a big foxish grin which made the team wonder what the hanyou had planned. Naruto proceeded to let them know the idea he had cooked causing the three humans to laugh wickedly.

Kakashi stood wondering what was going on as Naruto had taken the whole team away.

'What are they planning?' Kakashi thought to himself. Suddenly Sai had stepped before him as he held a scroll in his hand as he made a single hand sign while holding the scroll.

"INK MIST TECHNIQUE!" stated Sai as a thick dark mist made of ink spilled from the scroll.

'Damn it, I can't see a single thing. Not even my SHARINGAN can see through this.' thought Kakashi.

"DEMON WIND SHURIKEN!" snapped Sasuke. The shuriken's came whirling in as Kakashi had to use all of his skills to avoid the two shuriken's.

'There is no way that they could have come up with this by themselves. Naruto-sama must have guided them.' Kakashi thought to himself as when he landed, Sakura had moved in.

"FOUR COURNER SEALING BARRIER!" stated Sakura as Kakashi felt trapped. That's when Kakashi felt something small and furry scurry up his pants causing him to dance around while trying to supress his laughter. He didn't notice something had taken the bells from his pants as whatever it was scurried back out. When the ink mist cleared Kakashi saw Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura standing before him smiling as a small fox with four tails scampered before him holding the two silver bells in its muzzle. The fox scampered up to the three humans as Sakura released Kakashi from her spell as she picked up the fox.

"Is that...?" asked Kakashi as the fox grinned. The fox opened its muzzle releasing the bells allowing Kakashi to get a better look at it. It looked like a small ordinary fox but it had Naruto's distinct coloring. As its red eyes smiled almost glowing. "...Naruto-sama?" questioned Kakashi. The fox nodded its head as Sakura placed down the fox as it began to transform back into Naruto's true form.

**"Oowww...that hurt. But it looks like we win Kakashi-sensei!"** stated Naruto.

"I didn't know that you could change your form like that Naruto-sama." stated Kakashi.

**"I can't usually as it take up a lot of my energy and power to change my form. I can't change my form at will like the others. I will always be stuck in the form that you see me in now." **replied Naruto as he began to feel weak. Naruto swayed from side to side as he began to pass out.

"...Naruto...!" the others shouted in concern. Kakashi had caught Naruto in his arms before the Jinchuriki hanyou passed out.

Kyuubi walked to the hospital when he had gotten word that something was wrong with Naruto. Kyuubi sighed as no doubt with everything that was going on Naruto had forgotten about what was going to happen tonight. For one full night during the new moon, Naruto would loose all of his demonic power and transform into a human being (yes it is similar to what happens to Inuyasha in the "Inuyasha" series. I wanted for Naruto to have the same kind of situation).

**'What in the world am I going to do with you kit?'** Kyuubi thought to himself as he stopped and looked at the faces carved into the rock. One face bore a striking resembelance to Naruto. **'Maybe its time for them to know about Naruto's human ties. Not even Naruto knows the full truth about it either.'** Kyuubi thought to himself as he entered the hospital.

Tsunade sat by Naruto's bed side as Team Seven stood in the courner of the room concerned about what was wrong with the Jinchuriki hanyou.

**"Don't worry...Naruto is fine. This is normal for him."**stated Kyuubi. Everyone looked at the kitsune wondering what he was talking about. **"You will see in a minute."** Once night had completely blanketed the land, Naruto's body under went a dramatic transformation. His fox ears and tails vanished from his body as his lower fox body transformed into long slender human legs. Everyone watched in complete shock as the Jinchuriki hanyou had transformed into a full human being.

"How is this possible Kyuubi-dono?" asked Tsunade as she went to retrieve a pair of pants for Naruto as the only thing that he was currently wearing was a black tee shirt.

**"Naruto has human blood within him. Every night during the new moon he looses all of his demonic powers as he becomes a full human being. You have all ready see what happens when he becomes enraged because of his demonic blood."** he replied. Naruto let out a low moan as he opened his eyes. His eyes were no longer blood red but a brilliant sapphire blue. Naruto slowly moved sitting up right in the hospital bed as he looked surprised to see his father there.

"...Tou-san...?" he questioned as even his voice sounded different as it wasn't as husky.

**"Naruto what have I told you about over using your powers during the new moon?"** asked Kyuubi angerily. Naruto reached up to his head to find his fox ears were gone as he then quickly grabbed a blanket covering his lower human half. He blushed a deep shade of red as both Sakura and Tsunade's faces were a deep shade of pink.

"I am sorry Tou-san. I forgot that today was the night of the new moon." replied Naruto.

"How long will he be like this Kyuubi-dono?" asked a voice as everyone turned to see Sarutobi at the door. Sarutobi staired in shock as Naruto looked exactly like the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

**"Until morning. No doubt you had noticed it as well. I didn't fully realize tht he was from this village. Not untill I saw his face carved into the cliff."**

"Tou-san...what are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"Minato Namikaze. He was the fourth Hokage before me. Nobody knows why but he died rather suddenly at such a young age. He was the one who wanted us to leave food for the Jinchuriki towards the end of the fall." replied Sarutobi. "But I have a feeling that you may know the reason to why he died Kyuubi-dono." Kyuubi nodded his head yes.

**"As you all ready know Naruto is half human as I fell in love with a human woman named Kushina Uzamaki. I had meet her one day when she was venturing through the woods as she was helping one of the other Jinchuriki out of a hunters trap. I was a bit younger then as it was the first time that I had truly ever seen a human. I watched her silently as she helped one of my kind as she seemed to be almost aware that I was there."** stated Kyuubi.

-Flashback-

Kushina Uzamaki knelt down by a young Jinchuriki demon's side as she was treating the creatures wounds. The creature which appeared to be a four tail monkey (I am using a monkey instead of a gorilla as gorilla's don't have tails) which was whimpering ligthly. Kushina's bright red hair fell down to her breast in length as she spoke calmly to the demon. She wore what appeared to be ninja clothing as a headplate sat on top of her head like a headband.

"Take it easy little guy, I am not going to harm you." she stated. Kyuubi watched from the saftey of the dense forest barely making a sound. Kushina took out her kunai knife suddenly as she stepped before the injured Jinchuiki. Her hazel brown eyes stared at the woods where Kyuubi was watching. "I know that you are out there. Show yourself!" she snarled. Slowly Kyuubi ventured out causing the woman to stare at him in shock.

***You are brave human. You seem ready to put your own life on the line to defend one of my own breatheren and yet daring enough to fight me.*** Kyuubi stated mentally as he was in his full fox form. Kushina had never seen such a large looking Jinchuriki before as it looked so regal looking. Kushina relaxed as she put away her kunai knife turning back to the injured Jinchuriki.

"Its wounds aren't too bad as he managed to almost break his leg in the hunter's trap. I reset its leg and put a splint on it. I would advice that it doesn't walk on it for a while until it fully heals." stated Kushina. Kyuubi walked up towards the human as one of his nine tails picked up the monkey placing it onto his back. Kushina rose to her feet as she blushed lightly feeling attactracted to the large kitsune that stood before her.

***I thank you for helping Roshi as I will warn the others to avoid the traps.*** stated Kyuubi before he headed back.

"Wait...can you please tell me your name?" asked Kushina.

***Kyuubi...and yours?***

"Kushina Uzamaki."

-End Flashback-

**"It wasn't the last time that I would see Kushina as she often came through the woods to check up on us and to treat any of the wounds we got. I became instantly attracted to her as one day I decided to approach her in my human form. I seemed to know that she was attracted to me as well. I would walk with her learning things about the humans. We Jinchuriki can only mate once in our life as that being will become our mates for life. It doesn't have to be another Jinchuriki as we can mate with humans but the result brings forth the creation of a hanyou, a hybrid between the two races. After much courting, I had finally asked Kushina to become my mate as she accepted."** stated Kyuubi as he took a long deep breath letting it out slowly. **"I had found out that five months later that she was currently pregnate with my cub. But something was wrong. It felt like her body was rejecting the Jinchuriki blood as it was killing her and our kit."** stated Kyuubi sadly.

-Flashback-

"Kyuubi...I don't want to loose this child as it may be able to unite our two races together." stated Kushina as Kyuubi held her in his human arms. One of his nine tails stroked her slightly round belly.

**"I understand that my mate. I don't want to loose our kit or you for that matter. There is only one way that I know of to save our kit but it is very risky as it requires a human with strong powers and powerful blood. A blood bonding ceremony maybe the only hope for our kit."** stated Kyuubi. Kushina turned facing Kyuubi whom was crying tears of blood. Kushina reached up wiping the tears away from Kyuubi's face.

"Don't worry my love as I have a friend whom is willing to help us." stated Kushina. Kyuubi pulled Kushina close to his body as he wrapped his arms and tails around her.

**"All right...I will meet with them. Are you certain that we can trust this human?"** asked Kyuubi in a low growl.

"Have you found food for the Jinchuriki at the end of the fall season on a blanket within the forest?" she asked in return. Kyuubi looked at her in shock wondering how she knew about that. "Its from him as he knows about us. I know that we can trust him." replied Kushina.

-End Flashback-

"And that human whom helped you was our fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze." stated Sarutobi as Kyuubi nodded his head yes.

**"This human had agreed to do the blood bonding ceremony which would save Naruto's life. This is the reason why Naruto looks like him. His blood was very strong as Kushina managed to give birth to Naruto. But because of the unnatural form of his body, Kushina died giving birth to Naruto. Your fourth Hokage gave me the kit promissing that one day our kind will have peace between our races as he would do everything in his power to keep the Jinchuriki safe."** stated Kyuubi. Everyone looked at Kyuubi in shock including Naruto. Tears began to streak down Naruto's face.

"Tou-san...why didn't you tell me?" asked Naruto. Kyuubi walked over to Naruto's bed as he sat on Naruto's bed as he sat down pulling his son close to him.

**"Naruto...you are still my kit and will always be my kit. I didn't know how to explain it. But I know now that I should have told you a long time ago."** Both Kyuubi and Naruto cried in each others arms as everyone left the room giving both Kyuubi and Naruto time alone.

NEXT CHAPTER...

YEARS LATER

Ps...the art work for Naruto in his hanyou form for this story is finally up on my deviantart page you can check it out either by going to (.com/art/Hanyou-Naruto-284850161) or by going to my deviantart page (.com)


	12. years later

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it...thank you!

To My Reviewers: yyh-ygo-fma, thanks for the massive reviews. You are the bomb! Pensuka, stay tuned as you have seen nothing yet! Waltae, no Sasuke won't turn into an evil bastard in this story as it is Itachi and Haku whom keep him grounded after Orochimaru goes after him much like he does in the series. I have no plans of killing off Donzo just yet but, don't worry he will get what is coming to him sooner or later. And to sulfur angel, that's all right if you don't have much to say. But stay tuned my readers for new updates as I am still constantly working on this story!

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), -flashback scene-, **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment for boys, chan: familiarity or endearment towards girls, sempai: senior/one who comes before, sensei: teacher/master of a profession, kit: child, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, onee-chan: big sister, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, nii-san: little brother, nee-chan: little sister, naga: snake

Twelve – years later

Several years have passed since the Jinchuriki had moved into the leaf village as they had all adjusted to life as ninja of the leaf. Now Naruto and the others were now thirteen years old. Naruto and the other Jinchuriki have taken up several houses within the Uchiha estate remodeling them to fit their own needs. It was hard on Naruto to complete several of the ninja missions as he couldn't shape shift as freely as the other Jinchuriki. Naruto worked harder than everyone in learning how to control his power and learning how to transform through other means. Finally after much trail and error, Naruto had finally managed to achieve the ability to transform into a fox form. Most of the Jinchuriki would complete their missions in their full animal form in order to not arouse the suspicion that they were demons. They knew full well that there were humans who wanted them dead. It was already bad enough that there were very little of their kind left in the world. The only way that they had left to rebuild their race was to mate with humans and give birth to hanyou children. It would give birth to a new race and still enable their kind to live on.

Naruto and Team Seven had gotten back from their current mission within the land of lightning in the village known as Kumogakure or better known as the village hidden in the clouds. Lately some of the other neighboring villages have been attacked by a strange group of ninja. Naruto was troubled by what he had smelled in this village. Clearly the attack was done by both humans and demons. But these demons smelled more human than demon. Then there was also the smell of Orochimaru mixed in there as well. This troubled Naruto as it seemed that Orochimaru was beginning to go even bolder in attacking the other villages. None of the Jinchuriki knew what Orochimaru was planning. Both Kyuubi and Sarutobi were working with the other villages in the neighboring lands with treaty of peace between the Jinchuriki and the humans. So far five other villages have come to peaceful agreements. Naruto had planned to speak with both Sarutobi and his father about what he had smelled. According to the Hokage of Kumogakure, some of the villagers whom poessessed a Kekkeigenkai ability have been taken by these demons. Things did not add up as it seemed that something strange was going on.

At the Hokage's office...Team Seven with just Kakashi and Naruto entered to find all the other team captains and their Jinchuriki team members standing in the room.

"Well it seems that everyone is here. Now one at a time please tell us what you have found out during your mission." stated Sarutobi. One at a time each team captain spoke telling both Sarutobi and Kyuubi what happened during their mission before their Jinchuriki team member told them what they had smelled. Finally it was Kakashi and Naruto's turn.

"Much like everyone else we have found the village laid in devastation. According to their leader some of the villagers were taken by these being that looked like demons but still looked human." stated Kakashi.

"**It is strange as these humans clearly smell like they are demons but they aren't like us It seems as if somebody used a jutsu or medical techniques to create these demons. I could also smell Orochimaru's scent mixed in as well." **stated Naruto.

"**Kit...are you certain about what you had smelled?"** asked Kyuubi as Naruto nodded his head yes. **"This is indeed trougling as we have an evil Jinchuriki hanyou working with a group of rogue ninja attacking other villages and kidnapping any ninja with a Kekkeigenkai."**  
>"None of this makes any sense. Why would Orochimaru be doing things like this? What is his plans?" asked Sarutobi.<p>

"**Who knows? I don't like the feel of this as it seems that Orochimaru is growing bolder in his attacks. It seems to me that Orochimaru is planning something big to be pulling thing like this."**replied Kyuubi.

"I agree with you there Kyuubi-dono. I think we should strengthen our defenses and arrange for some Anbu members to be on watch." stated Sarutobi.

"**We should also possibly arrange for one of the teams to stay here as an extra precaution while we have every active Jonin on guard as well." **added Kyuubi. Sarutobi agreed with Kyuubi's thinking as he dismissed the team captains along with the Jinchuriki team members.

Kurenai Yuhi sighed out loud which caused every Jinchuriki ear to twitch. It seemed to them that she was depressed about something.

"**What is the matter Kurenai-sensei?"** asked Haku. Kurenai looked at the wolf Jinchuriki slightly.

"Its nothing you should be concerned about Haku-sama. It is just my team is short handed not having a Jinchuriki member on it. My team doesn't seem to be able to be on the front lines as I fear that if this Orochimaru learns about one of my team members Kekkeigenkai, he may end up attacking that clan and killing them like with what happened to the Uchiha clan."

"Don't worry Kurenai...by the power of youth, I shall protect you team with my life." stated Might Guy. Haku hung her head shaking it as the other Jinuchuriki snickered lightly.

"**You shouldn't worry so much Kurenai-sensei. Your team may end up surprising you." **stated Naruto as he had seen what Kiba and Akamaru could do in battle. There was also a very good possibility that maybe other Jinchuriki could turn up. Kurenai looked at Naruto in shock as the hanyou simply smiled.

"Maybe you are right Naruto-sama. Guy seems ready to put Neji on the front lines knowing about his Kekkeigenkai ability." stated Kurenai.

"**That's because Neji understands the risk that he is taking going into battle and exposing himself to those whom may want the Hyuga Clan's Kekkeigenkai."** stated Gaara. As everyone got outside of the Hokage's office, the three Jinchuriki stopped suddenly as their ears stood up in alert as they could all smell something familiar. An alarm was suddenly raised as it seemed to be coming from the front gate. Everyone bolted for the main gate in order to expect what was going on.

NEXT CHAPTER...

NEW ARRIVAL

All right my readers and fans...here is were I desperately need your help! I need for you to help me create a Jinchuriki that is not featured within the series and/or the manga. The best and original idea will be posted in the up coming chapters as the idea will be given credit to the one whom comes up with it.

Rules 

the Jinchuriki created must be a female. I want a vivid description of the type of creature it is when in animal form and in human form

The Jinchuriki can have anywhere from 4 to 7 tails and has to be an animal that can be found within the forests and jungle (preferable an animal with visible ears and tails)

I want a list of what type of attacks this Jinchuriki and what this Jinchuriki is like in personality (I have plans for this Jinchuriki to be Gaara's mate)

you can submit your ideas through your reviews or directly to my messenger as I look forward to your help as there is no wrong answer. This will greatly help me especially with the up coming chapter


	13. new arrival

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. As the character Yuki-Hikari belongs to yyh-ygo-fma. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it...thank you!

To My Reviewers: yyh-ygo-fma, thanks so much for your help with creating the new Jinchuriki for this story as you were the only one who truly got back to me with information on the character. I hope that this character meets your expectations as I am not taking full credit on her it all yours! MikanMD, thanks I glad that you like it. Lilanime247, thanks. Strawberry030, I think that both you and yyh-ygo-fma are thinking among the same lines. And finally to Meh (), I am sorry that you don't like how I have Naruto's parents being Kyuubi and Kushina with Minato's blood within Naruto. I personally like how I had explained it as nobody else seems to have a problem with it so I am not bound to change it anytime soon. Anyway my fan readers...keep on reading as there is more to come!

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), -flashback scene-, {Yami no Tamashii (dark souls) language}, **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment for boys, chan: familiarity or endearment towards girls, sempai: senior/one who comes before, sensei: teacher/master of a profession, kit: child, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, onee-chan: big sister, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, nii-san: little brother, nee-chan: little sister, naga: snake

Thirteen - new arrival

When they all arrived at the main gate they could see a large being which didn't appear to be human but was human in shape. Thick dark gray armor covered its body as it seemed to be wearing a dark gray Anbu mask in the form of a panther on its face. In the beings arms it held a bloody light gray rabbit which was the size of a pug as it had four tails. The dark gray armor retreated off of its body like smoke as a large dark skinned human male collapsed onto its knees as all but the mask on its face was gone.

{Please help!} it stated in a language that no one seemed to understand as it was in defense position as it seemed unwelcomed. All of the Jinchuriki could smell it, the blood of their kind but they couldn't get a clear view of the creature. {Please help...my mistress is dying! You must help her!} the being spoke. This time around Naruto seemed to understand its words and could feel and sense its powers as it felt like it belonged to the Jinchuriki that it was holding. Naruto raised his arm telling all within sight of him to back down. Naruto stepped forth approaching the being slowly. Even this being seemed to know full well what Naruto was as it bowed its head. The dark skinned human was much larger than any human that Naruto had ever seen before. The dark grey mask sat firmly into place as it did not seem like it could be removed. Naruto could see its eyes clearly through the mask as they were glowing golden yellow color and appeared to be demonic in nature. Its thick black hair laid tied back to its shoulder blades in length in a pony tail that was coming undone. The being definitely smelled human but also like one of the Jinchuriki. Naruto knelt besides the creature patting it on the right shoulder.

{Your among friends and family. No harm will come to her. But she is in desperate need of medical attention. Can you tell me what happened?} asked Naruto as the creatures language seemed to spill from his lips as if he had heard it before. The being looked up at Naruto in shock not quite expecting that the hanyou could speak its tongue.

{She was attacked by those whom want her Kekkeigenkai power. It took almost all of her power to escape. Please help her.} it replied.

{Do not worry. She will be in the best of hands.} replied Naruto as he took the rabbit from the being. Once Naruto had the injured Jinchuriki rabbit in his hands, the creature melted becoming one with the shadows. Naruto could still feel and sense its presence lingering about. But right now he had more pressing matters at hand.

At the hospital, Naruto watched as Tsunade worked. His father stood with him as he filled his father in with what happened at the main gate. Naruto could see it in his father's face when he seemed to almost recognize the rabbit Jinchuriki. It wasn't until Naruto told him about the rabbits Kekkeigenkai.

_**I thought as much. This Jinchuriki is from the Hikari Clan. I thought that they had all been wiped out.**_ stated Kyuubi as Tsunade nodded her head allowing the fox lord to walk over. Its wounds had been treated for in its rabbit form as Tsunade had to treat its human wounds. Kyuubi as the Jinchuriki lord had the power to invoke the changes from one form into another against the Jinchuriki's will (which he didn't do to often because he never felt the need to). Kyuubi gently touched the Jinchuriki's forehead as the rabbit swiftly changed into that of a human body, the same age as Naruto. Her silverish white hair came down to her hips in length as part of her bangs covered one of her eyes. Her light gray rabbit ears stood a bit upright but fell as if she was a loop ear rabbit. Her skin was a much paler completion than Naruto's as her four light grey rabbit tails laid against her back. Naruto turned swiftly around as the girl laid unclothed on the hospital bed.

_**The Hikari Clan?**_ questioned Naruto.

_**A rabbit clan that possessed a very unique Kekkeigenkai ability to create and summon Yami no Tamashii or Dark Souls. From the sounds of it the being that you are describing was possibly one of them.**_ replied Kyuubi as he walked over to his son gently patting him on the shoulder.

_**Tou-san...do we...do I have a Kekkeigenkai power?**_ asked Naruto.

_**Yes Kit we do. You have been becoming aware of them lately haven't you after mastering your animal form. You have powers that no other possess those unique to your two different heritages. This is why I had asked Sarutobi-dono if he knew of a human who could train you. I feel with what has been happening lately that you will need to know full well what you are capable of. He shall be here during the next new moon.**_ replied Kyuubi. Naruto said nothing as he only shuttered as the new moon was only several days away.

Naruto walked down the streets thinking over what his father had said.

_**Naruto-sama...**_ called out a voice. Naruto turned to see Gaara approaching him.

_**Nii-san what is wrong?**_ asked Naruto. Gaara panted as he approached Naruto.

_**You know you shouldn't refer to me as your Nii-san anymore. Things have changed as sooner or later you will become the dono.**_ stated Gaara.

_**I know that. So what did you want Gaara?**_ asled Naruto.

_**I was wondering how the Jinchuriki rabbit was doing?**_ asked Gaara a bit shyly. Naruto could smell it clearly.

**'Gaara has imprinted on another. It is the same as Haku and Yugito. Even I had imprinted on another. I can sense Gaara's concern for the rabbit from the Hikari Clan. She must be Gaara's true life mate. It is amazing that so many of us have found our life mates in such a short amount of time.'** Naruto thought to himself. _**She is resting well. Tou-san says that she should regain consciousness come the new moon.**_

_**I see...I wish to be there when she awakes. She is my responsibility.**_ replied Gaara. Naruto just simply smiled as he nodded his head.

_**Its fine Gaara. I should be meeting the one who is going to train me. A human to teach me how to use all of my powers and abilities.**_

_**We have to step up our guard as things are becoming rougher on us. We must be vigilant as sooner or later the threat will attack us.**_ stated Gaara. Naruto knew that Gaara spoke the truth.

Come the night of the new moon, Naruto proceeded to allow the transformation into his human form as he slipped into the clothing provided to him. After he was changed he went out to where everyone was waiting.

"Naruto-sama. I want you to meet someone. This is Jiariya, he will be training you. Jiariya was once one of my students as I know that you are in good hands." stated Sarutobi as a man with long white spikey hair nodded his head. Naruto extended out his hand to shake Jiariya's hand.

"Nice to meet you." stated Naruto.

"Sarutobi-sensei has told me all about you Naruto-sama. I am a bit surprised as you look exactly like Minato Namikaze as he was once my student." stated Jiariya as he shook Naruto's hand.

"You knew my blood Tou-san?" questioned Naruto as Jiariya nodded his head. A soft moan cut the silence as the young rabbit Jinchuriki began to open her eyes. Her eyes were a soft seafoam greenish-blue as they opened fully.

_**Where...where am I?**_ she asked looking around. Both Kyuubi and Gaara were standing close by her side. When she saw the humans she began to panic.

_**Take it easy, you are safe among your own kind one from the Hikari Clan. Tell us your name Hikari.**_ stated Kyuubi.

_**Yuki-Hikari.**_ replied the rabbit

"Yuki...can you tell us what happened?" asked Naruto clearly understanding everything spoken between his father and the rabbit. He was playing translator since Yuki had not learned the human tongue yet. Yuki looked at Naruto unsure of this human even though she could smell the Jinchuriki blood within him.

_**Fear not even though he may not look like it, this is my kit Naruto. He is a hanyou. Please answer his question**_**. **stated Kyuubi.

_**These being whom appeared human but smelled like demons appeared as they took my clan. They called themselves Akatsuki as they were collecting those with the power of a Kekkeigenkai. They killed my clan as they tried to gain the powers possessed by my clan the power to summon and create Yami no Tamashii, the Dark Souls. Fearing for my life, I summoned Ryokoto.**_ replied Yuki.

_**That being in the panther mask?**_ asked Gaara as Yuki looked at the raccoon Jinchuriki blushing as she simply nodded her head.

_**He is my personal Yami no Tamashii that I had created as he serves to protect me and aid me. I created hin when I was really young as he has been by my side since.**_ stated Yuki.

_**Yuki-Hikari, you are welcome to stay here and live with us. This village has welcomed us with opened arms.**_ stated Kyuubi.

_**Thank you Jinchuriki-dono. But please just call me Yuki.**_ she stated.

"Welcome then Yuki-sama to Konahagakure, the village hidden in the leaf. We will have someone show you around once you are better." replied Sarutobi as Yuki just nodded her head that she understood.

NEXT CHAPTER...

NARUTO'S TRAINING


	14. Naruto's training

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. As the character Yuki-Hikari belongs to yyh-ygo-fma. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it...thank you!

To My Reviewers: yyh-ygo-fma, I am glad that you like how Yuki turned out. I wanted to add my own personal flare to the character so I created Ryokoto her personal Yami no Tamashii. Slices, thanks so much on the Japanese corrections for some words. I don't personally speak Japanese so I used some guides to help me. I feel so stupid for putting things in there that weren't Japanese so I took them out and made corrections to the others that you mentioned. lilanimefan247, thanks as I am glad that you like it. Wow...I can't believe as right now my reviews are tied with one other Naruto story I have. Sixtytwo reviews and I am only on chapter fourteen. God...I am happy that you all think so highly of this story as I hope that you will continue to fave and review this story as new chapters come out!

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), -flashback scene-, {Yami no Tamashii (dark souls) language}, **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment for boys, chan: familiarity or endearment towards girls, sempai: senior/one who comes before, sensei: teacher/master of a profession, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, onee-chan: big sister, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, ototo: little brother, imoto: little sister

Fourteen - Naruto's training

The following day Naruto was to begin training with Jiariya. Naruto and all of team seven were up at the training grounds. Team seven seemed determined to help with Naruto's training.

**"Its not necessary but if you truly wish to I welcome the help."** replied Nazruto.

"Of course Naruto-sama. You are a member of our team. We want to help you out." stated Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun has a point Naruto-sama. We are willing to do this since you have helped us out time and time again with our training and stuff." replied Sai.

**"Arigato everyone. I appreciate the help."** replied Naruto.

"Naruto-sama are you ready to begin your training?" asked Jiariya as Naruto nodded his head. "According to Kyuubi-dono you have mastered your animal form but have you ever willingly tried to transform into your human form?"

**"No...I usually only transform into my human form during the nights of the new moon."** replied Naruto.

"Yes Kyuubi-dono informed me to this fact. Because of the shape and form of your body its harder for you to control the shape your body transforms to. Every Jinchuriki has the ability to transform from one form to another. Normally your kind is in the form of an animal as you can transform into a human form. But because of the shape and form of your body, its harder for you to control what form to transform into." replied Jiariya. Naruto had to admit that what Jiariya had said was true. It was hard for Naruto to learn how to take on his animal form.

**"I will give it a shot Jiariya-sensei. But..."** replied Naruto bashfully as he blushed a deep shade of red causing his ears to drop against his head as he looked at Sakura. Sakura also began to blush a deep shade of red as well.

"Its all right Naruto-kun. I will go else where so that you can focus on your task." replied Sakura. Sakura left their sights as Jiariya proceeded to hand Naruto a change of clothing. Naruto took them from Jiariya placing the pants to one side as he slipped on the tee shirt. Naruto closed his eyes focusing on his powers. He could sense the human half within as he focused feeling the transformation ravage his body. Naruto howled in pain as his body changed from his current form to his full human form. After the transformation was completed, Naruto had collapsed onto his knees panting hard.

'God...I didn't think it would hurt so much. It hurts as much as transforming into my fox form.' Naruto thought as it took him a while before he could fully move. Naruto proceeded to get dressed feeling a bit uncomfortable in his human form especially given it was during the day.

"Are you all right Naruto-sama?" asked Jiariya as Naruto simply nodded his head. "For the remaining time that you are in training, I want you to remain in your human form."

"Is it safe to come out now?" asked Sakura.

"Of course Sakura." replied Kakashi as Sakura came out to rejoin the group. "What shall we do know Master Jiariya?"

"Well Naruto-sama...no doubt you can still feel your demonic powers coursing through your veins right now while you are in your human form. No doubt you have noticed that the humans here use a power called chakra. Because you are half human, you will have the same kind of powers. First we need to teach Naruto-sama how to use his chakra rather than his demonic powers." stated Jiariya.

"I know the perfect task." stated Kakashi as Naruto swallowed sharply fearing what he was about to go through.

Naruto laid on the ground panting as his form was fluxing between his human form and his true form. It was taking most of his power not to allow the transformation to happen.

"I never knew that this would be so hard. Climbing trees without using your hands and only the souls of your feet infused with chakra." panted Naruto.

"Don't give up Naruto-sama, you almost have it." stated Sai as he stood on the tree where Naruto was last.

"Please can we not use the titles. Since we are all on the same team can't you just call me by my name. I don't like how everyone keeps calling me sama feeling that I am better than them." asked Naruto as he rose to his feet again looking at the tree. Marks lined the tree going about half way up. Naruto was determined to make it to the thickest branch on the tree which was a quarter of the way up the tree. Naruto stretched out his human body as he closed his eyes making a single hand sign as he could sense and feel his chakra running through his body. Naruto then opened his eyes as he then ran at the tree before him. 'I can do this. If my blood tou-san and okaa-san could do this, then I can do it as well.' Naruto thought to himself as he climbed almost to the mark that he had in mind. He had just barely grabbed a hold of the branch before him as he began to feel his chakra failing him. Suddenly Naruto could feel cool hands grasping his as they began to pull him up to the branch. Naruto looked up as he could see Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura helping him to the branch that was Naruto's goal.

"Don't worry Naruto...we have you!" they stated in unison. This caused Jiariya and Kakashi to smile. The four of them then sat on the branch allowing Naruto to catch his breath as the three humans looked at their sensei.

"Well I guess that we can move onto the next task then. But first lets go and get something to eat." replied Jiariya.

Before they went to have lunch Naruto proceeded to transform back to his true form to give his body a rest. Even after learning how to become human, he could feel and sense all of his powers even now when he was in his true form.

_**'Odd...I guess what tou-san had told me is true. I am more powerful then I even realize. But I still have to learn of what Kekkigenkai I possess and what powers I possess besides the ones that I **__**know about.'**_ Naruto thought ot himself.

"Naruto...are you all right?" asked Sakura disturbing Naruto's train of thought.

**"Sorry Sakura. I was lost in thought thinking about what my tou-san had told me. There is so much that I have to learn about when it comes to my own powers. Jiariya-sensei what was my blood tou-san like when you knew him? Did you know my okaa-san?" **asked Naruto.

"I know very little about Kushina Uzamaki. But Minato Namikaze was a determined young man as he wouldn't let anything stop him or hold him back. He was determined to grow stronger as he pushed himself all the time. You remind me a lot of Minato. You may have his blood within you as a bit of your mannerisms seem exactly like Minato's. Who knows you might also be able to perform his jutsu." stated Jiariya.

**"Jutsu? A specail power possessed by the ninja. There is so much that I have to learn."** replied Naruto.

"No doubt Naruto...but that is why you are training. To learn how to use all or your powers. Both your demonic powers and your human powers. By understanding both halves of your powers, you will have a better understanding of what you are fully capable of." stated Kakashi.

After lunch Naruto, team seven, and Jiariya resumed the training. Naruto proved a real quick learner as he was taught a few techniques and abilities that his blood father knew. It surprised everyone with how quickly Naruto was able to pick up on things.

"Now you won't have to rely much on only transforming on the nights of the new moon. But you still may change to your human form during those nights and loose all of your demonic powers. But at least now you won't think of yourself powerless." replied Jiariya.

**"Hai...arigato Jiariya-sensei. But I still have a long way to go. I still have to learn what Kekkigenkai powers I have."** replied Naruto.

"Perhaps Kyuubi-dono is the one who can best help you with this. He maybe the only one who knows what powers yhou have." stated Kakashi.

**"That is true. After all he is my tou-san. Arigato for you help everyone!"**

"Of course Naruto...it is our pleasure!" stated Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura in unison. Naruto simply smiled as he was grateful to have such good friends and team mates.

NEXT CHAPTER...

THE ATTACK ON SASUKE AND THE LEAF


	15. attack on Sasuke & the leaf

bThe Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. As the character Yuki-Hikari belongs to yyh-ygo-fma as Ryokoto belongs to me. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it...thank you!

To My Reviewers: yyh-ygo-fma, thanks...I am glad that you like her. I am personally like how Naruto came out as well. And to lilanimefan247, thanks...stay tuned to more. Thanks everyone else who had faved and commented on this as I will get more chapters up as soon as possible!

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), -flashback scene-, {Yami no Tamashii (dark souls) language}, **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment for boys, chan: familiarity or endearment towards girls, sempai: senior/one who comes before, sensei: teacher/master of a profession, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, onee-chan: big sister, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, ototo: little brother, imoto: little sister

Fifteen - the attack on Sasuke and the leaf

It had been a whole month since Naruto had begun to learn about his human half of his powers. It had become known that foreign dignitaries were coming to the leaf village forcing the Jinchuriki to hide and not being able to leave the Uchiha estate unless the leaf village was in danger.

_**I don't like this. I wish that I knew what was going on in that meeting.**_ replied Kyuubi.

_**That could be arranged Kyuubi-dono**_ replied Yuki as she made several hand signs summoning her personal Yami no Tamashii, Ryokoto.

{You summoned me Mistress Hikari?}asked Ryokoto.

_**Ryokoto could spy on them from the shadows. He would be able to report back to me among a special path that is possessed by the members of my clan.**_ stated Yuki.

_**Actually your clan isn't the only ones who can hear and understand the Yami no Tamashii. Those of the Kitsune Clan possess a very unique kekkigenkai that allows us to mirror, copy, and understand an others kekkigenkai.**_ stated Kyuubi. (I know that Naruto and Kyuubi don't have one in the series so for this story, I decided that they would have this ability. It would also explain why Naruto was able to understand and knew that Ryokoto was a part of Yuki's power).

{What he says is true Mistress Hikari. That hanyou understood every wore I spoke when I first came to this village with you injured in my arms.} stated Ryokoto.

_**I see...so that is the ability possessed by those of your clan Kyuubi-dono. But I am certain that Ryokoto can carry out this task without being spotted or arousing suspicion.**_ stated Yuki.

_**Very well Yuki... I am trusting you Ryokoto . I need for you to report anything out of the ordinary.**_commanded Kyuubi as Ryokoto nodded his head that he understood as he vanished into the shadows. _**It is up to Ryokoto and Naruto to keep the leaf village safe.**_

Naruto wondered through the village in his human form as his body felt tense. He knew that something bad was going to happen. Even though he was in human form he could sware that his fur would be standing on ends.

'I have a very bad feeling.' Naruto thought to himself as he met up with his team in order to get the details about their mission.

"Naruto...it seems that you have adjusted rather well to your human form." stated Kakashi.

"I can deal with it thanks to the training I was put through. But I prefer my true form. According to my tou-san, I still have a long way to go before I have full control over my powers." replied Naruto. Naruto could feel someone ruffle his hair which caused Naruto to snarl sharply as his eyes were glazed red showing his demonic nature. Jiariya removed his hand quickly as Naruto's fangs as well as his claws lengthened fully. Naruto quickly scampered off before he seriously hurt someone.

"Jiariya-sensei you shouldn't do that. Naruto doesn't like it when you ruffle his hair or his fur. Its do to his animalistic nature. He doesn't understand the difference between the two jesters. Considering what he is a cross between a human and animal as he was raised as an animal so he takes to that jester much like an animal would. Like he is being treated as a pet." replied Sakura as she remembered another incident similar to this one with Tsudade.

"Oh I see...I should go and apologize." replied Jiariya.

"Speaking of which...where did Sasuke and Sai go to?" asked Kakashi.

"My guess they went to help Naruto calm down. Lets leave it to those two." replied Sakura.

Meanwhile...Naruto had made it to the forest which had begun to regrow. His claws sank int a nearby tree as he began to shed off his human clothes before he transformed back into his true form. His howls echoed through the woods as he couldn't control or stop his demonic blood from boiling over. Naruto panted hard before he could smell someone approaching as he snarled sharply warning both Sasuke and Sai to stay back until he had calmed down.

**"I am sorry. I just have a very hard time with that type of affection."** snarled Naruto.

"Its all right Naruto, I can understand as I am the same way." replied Sai. This caused Naruto to tilt his head looking at Sai in confusion. "You may not know this about me but I was brought up in a program that trains ninja to ignore human emotions and to forget all about human emotions. This program was designed to create a cold blooded killer that isn't tied down by emotions. They will pull off any mission, assassination, and anything else for that matter that would require them to. I was brought up not having any emotions but that was before Kakashi-sensei pulled me out of that program and put me onto team seven with Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke and his onii-san, Itachi decided to take me into their clan in order to help me break out of my shell." stated Sai.

**"I had no idea."** replied Naruto as he had finally calmed down by just listening to Sai's story.

"I don't talk much about my past as it is still a bit painful but I feel that since everyone else on the team knows about it...you should as well as you are a member of our team as well." stated Sai.

**"Arigato Sai."** replied Naruto as Sasuke proceeded to hand Naruto back his human clothes.

"We should get going back. We do have a mission to complete." stated Sasuke. Naruto simply nodded his head as he transformed back to his human form before the three boys traveled back to the village.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai headed back to the village in order to report to their assigned posts after they got to the details of the mission that they were to complete.

"Before we pull off this mission please note that various lords and leaders from other lands and villages will all be here for the conference. Hokage-dono is discussing various things among one of them is the Jinchuriki. We have to keep our eyes open for anything unusual. But unfortunately we aren't allowed in the main building." stated Kakashi.

"I wouldn't worry so much about it as we do happen to have somebody on the inside." replied Naruto. Everyone looked at Naruto in confusion. "Yuki had summoned Ryokoto, her personal Yami no Tamashii, her kekkigenkai. He is within the building acting as our lookout. Since Yuki's powers are shadowed based, Ryokoto can easily hide and blend in to shadows. Yuki, tou-san, and I can communicate and hear Ryokoto among a special path that Yuki is only supposed to possess."

"How is that even possible Naruto? Kekkigenkai are only possessed by the members of the clan that it orginally belongs to." asked Sakura.

"That's because of mine and tou-san's kekkigenkai, the CHISHIO KIKAN (translates as BLOOD MIRROR in Japanese). Its quite similar to the Uchiha SHARINGAN eye. Much like how they can copy and see any genjutsu and ninjutsu. Ours goes further than that as we can copy any kekkigenkai ability." replied Naruto. Everyone was a bit shocked to hear this.

"That is interesting to hear Naruto. I trust that you will alert us if anything is up." stated Kakashi as Naruto nodded his head.

Within the meeting hall, Ryokoto watched everything as it seemed that the meeting was drawing to a close but Ryokoto couldn't help but to feel that something was wrong. He could feel it clearly as if a part of Yuki's Jinchuriki blood was within him warning him of the impending danger.

'I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen.' Ryokoto thought to himself.

Meanwhile outside...Naruto could sense it clearly as he snarled sharply. There was no way not even in his human form that he wouldn't be able to not smell or forget that scent.

'He's here within the village. I am not certain how but...' Naruto knew that he could worry about it later. *Ryokoto...you must protect Sarutobi-dono. Orochimaru is here as he isn't alone!* Naruto commanded.

*I understand Naruto-sama.* replied Ryokoto.

*Tou-san alert all of the Jinchuriki. Orochimaru is here, the leaf is in danger!*

_***I understand. Kit...do what you must to our home now!***_ replied Kyuubi.

*I understand tou-san.* Naruto replied as he turned to his team mates as his demonic nature was beginning to show. "Orochimaru is here in this village. I am also smelling those same beings back in the land of lightning that I smelled within Kumogakure. We must protect the leaf and Sarutobi-dono. The other Jinchuriki are on the way." snarled Naruto.

**"Well that's good to hear...frankly I was waiting for the day that I would be able to kill Kyuubi and gain the power of the kekkigenkai that belongs to him. To bad that it had to be you Naruto that I faced against. I wished that I only had the chance to face your tou-san."** snarled Orochimaru. Naruto grew tense as he snarled sharply as his team drew out their kunai knives. Orochimaru slithered out from his hiding spot as his forked tongue licked his lips. Sasuke activated his SHARINGAN eyes causing Orochimaru to smile sharply. **"So I see... The Uchiha kid had finally activated it. The other kekkigenkai that I have been searching for has at last awakened. Now I will have what I wanted."** hissed Orochimaru as he moved to attack Sasuke. Naruto moved at the same time as he quickly shedded his human clothes ripping them off of his body while transforming to his true form. **"Its no use Naruto...he is mine!"** snarled Orochimaru as he sank his fangs into Sasuke's neck.

"No...get away from him!" cried out Sakura as she moved to attack Orochimaru.

A huge explosion ripped through the building at which the council was being held revealing Ryokoto whom stood in front of the Hokage as a rabbit was next to him

{Mistress Hikari...you shouldn't be here. Its them...the ones whom killed your clan.} stated Ryokoto. Yuki transformed into her human form as she performed several hand signs.

**"SHADOW ARMOR WARRIOR!"** she snapped as Yuki touched Ryokoto causing armor to form on Ryokoto being made from shadows. **"Sarutobi-dono stay behind Ryokoto as he will protect you."** stated Yuki.

"Hai...I understand. Just be careful Yuki-sama." stated Sarutobi as he got behind Ryokoto.

**"I won't allow you to hurt Sarutobi-dono."** snapped Yuki as she got into her fighting stance ready to unleash a jutsu if she had too. Evil laughter crackled as two figures emerged drapped in black cloaks with red clouds on them.

**"So you survived. But not for long!"** stated a human-like puppet whom didn't even appear human anymore as he looked more demonic and like a true puppet.

**"Don't attempt to toy with her Sasori. Orochimaru wants her alive because of her unique kekkigenkai. It will prove useful in increasing our own powers."** stated a human-like shark with blue skin and sharp teeth.

**"Its you two again. I won't be taken lightly and I won't let you take me without a fight!" **snapped Yuki as she prepared for the worse. The two figures began to move suddenly as a wall of sand stoped the two attackers. Yuki turned her head to see Gaara by her side.

**"I won't let you harm my mate!"** he snarled standing before Yuki protecting her from any harm.

NEXT CHAPTER...

A DEMON'S RAGE

author's notes: ok fans...I need your help! I had figured out which people will be in the Akatsuki but I need help with what kind of creatures they appear as. These people can be a cross between anything known as it doesn't matter if it is an animal and/or object. I have all ready figured out what Orochimaru, Kisame, and Sasori look like basing their looks off of the anime/manga series. But I still need help with the others. I am looking for what Deidara, Kakuzu, Pain, and Madara will look like as demons. I will use any and all sujestions giving credit to those whom help me with this task. You can submit your answers through a review and/or pm message me. Thanks a lot as it will help me in further chapters! Also to ygo-yyh-fma and all other fans, I am currently working on a drawing of what Yuki-Hikari looks like in her human form as I will put up on my deviantart sight once it is completed.


	16. a demon's rage

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. As the character Yuki-Hikari belongs to yyh-ygo-fma as Ryokoto belongs to me. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it...thank you!

To My Reviewers: to yyh-ygo-fma, thanks for the idea of what Kakuzu should be...I will possibly use it. I know that I thought you would like the idea of Naruto's and Kyuubi's kekkigenkai. To lilanimefan247, thanks and as always stay tuned for more. To everyone else, thanks for the reviews as I have put up the picture of Yuki-Hikari in her human form up on my deviantart page. So check her out when you have the time!

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), -flashback scene-, {Yami no Tamashii (dark souls) language}, **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment for boys, chan: familiarity or endearment towards girls, sempai: senior/one who comes before, sensei: teacher/master of a profession, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, onee-chan: big sister, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, ototo: little brother, imoto: little sister

Sixteen - a demon's rage

Yuki blushed a bright shade of red when she heard Gaara claim her as his mate. She could smell her scent mixed with Gaara's so perfectly which made her blush a far darker shade of red. Gaara positioned his body protectively before Yuki. The two demons laughed at Gaara and Yuki as they felt that the two Jinchuriki didn't stand a chance against them. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he glared at Sasori and Kisame as he stood ready to protect both his mate and the Hokage. Yuki also stood at the ready as both Sasori and Kisame paced before the two Jinchuriki preparing to strike. Finally the two human-demons moved. Kisame made several hand signs as water erupted all around him.

"WATER RELEASE: GREAT SHARK BULLET TECHNIQUE!" snapped Kisame. Gaara stood unmoved as sand moved forming a shield of to protect Gaara and Yuki from Kisame's attack. The sand then moved without Gaara saying a single word as it wiped at Kisame and Sasori keeping the two demons at bay.

"So your attacks deal with sand. You won't be able to defeat us with that kind of technique!" stated Sasori as Gaara remained emotionless as his claws and fangs lengthened. Gaara hated being underestimated.

**"I wouldn't be so sure of that." **stated Gaara as he made several hand signs. **"SAND SHURIKEN!"** he snapped as the sand formed into shrunken flying at the two Akatsuki demons. Both Sasori and Kisame both managed to avoid Gaara's attack but they didn't see Yuki's attack coming.

**"SHADOW FANG BITE!"** she snapped as a shadow in the form of a skull was created that could swallow its victims. The attack looked like it had hit the two dead on. As the skull vanished disappearing from sight as it revealed two puppets in the forms that looked identical to Sasori and Kisame. **'Damn a substitution jutsu.'** Yuki cursed to herself. Gaara and Yuki stood back to back as Gaara's one tail wrapped around Yuki's slender waist.

_**Don't worry Yuki...I won't let them take you.**_ Gaara stated softly.

Meanwhile...Orochimaru had sank his fangs into Sasuke's neck leaving a strange mark on the young Uchiha claiming that Sasuke was his. Sakura moved attacking Orochimaru.

"No...get away from him!" yelled out Sakura as she ran attacking Orochimaru.

"Wait Sakura!" yelled at Kakashi a bit too late as Sakura lunged at Orochimaru forcing the naga to drop Sasuke. Sasuke was out cold do to whatever the naga hanyou did to him. Orochimaru just grinned wickedly.

**"Please like you have a chance against me girl. BINDING SNAKE GLARE SPELL!"** hissed Orochimaru as he gave Sakura an icy cold stare that binded the girl. With one flawless movement, Orochimaru swatted Sakura away with his tail. Sakura flew colliding with a nearby building hard. Naruto let out a loud primal roar as flames erupted around his body.

_**Orochimaru!**_ he snarled as his body began to shape shift into that of a large demonic fox as dark flames surrounded his four tails (his transformation is similar to how he looks in his 4 tail form in the series). Naruto moved in mid shift as he lept at the naga. Orochimaru cursed violently as he didn't expect the hanyou kitsune to go full blood demonic. Orochimaru just barely got out of the way as Naruto turned sharply on his paws. Orochimaru tried to reach for Sasuke to find red CHAKRA ARMS grabbing Sasuke out of the way from Orochimaru's grasp. Naruto let out a loud SONIC ROAR that rattled the buildings and shattered glass. A fifth tail began to grow out of Naruto's back as Naruto moved viciously to attack Orochimaru. Naruto had opened his mouth revealing a large sphere made both of energy and fire as he let the blast loose with great force.

"EARTH RELEASE: EARTH-STYLE WALL!" snapped an unfamiliar voice. A wall made of earth erupted before Orochimaru protecting him from Naruto's attack. "Reckless as always Lord Orochimaru. Why is the world would you go and piss off the kitsune hanyou for?" Orochimaru turned seeing a mixed elemental demon which was made of a combination of every elemental that existed.

"...Pain..." hissed Orochimaru low and deep while Naruto's eyes narrowed glaring at the Jinchuriki hanyou and the mixed elemental demon that stood before him. Another loud SONIC ROAR erupted through the village alerting all that Kyuubi had heard his son's howls. Orochimaru knew that he didn't stand a chance against the older kitsune. "Pain alert everyone that we are pulling out!" snarled Orochimaru as Naruto was glaring at the naga. Naruto moved too quickly not allowing Pain and/or Orochimaru to escape. Fire and energy combined together as Naruto released another powerful blast at the two demons. Naruto had lost all reasoning as he violently attack the two that stood before him. Both Pain and Orochimaru snarled sharply as once again Pain made a few hand signs causing another earth wall to erupt to protect them from Naruto's attack. Both Kakashi and Sai watched in horror not being able to stop Naruto. Pain knew that if he wished to escape, then he best had to act fast. Chakra formed in Pain's hands as he made hand signs with one hand.

"CHAKRA: EXPLOSION!" he snapped throwing the chakra orb at Naruto. The explosion rocked the whole leaf village as the blast caused smoke and dust to rise from the impact sight. When it all cleared Naruto was standing in a large crater unphased from the attack with flames dancing around his paws. Both Orochimaru and Pain where no were in sight. Naruto let loose another SONIC ROAR as his ears twitched violently when he heard both Kakashi and Sai. The two humans stood frozen almost afraid to fight Naruto. They didn't want to fight the Jinchuriki hanyou as he was a friend and a member of their team. Suddenly Kyuubi lept landing before his son stopping him from attacking his own team.

_**Naruto...stop!**_ Kyuubi roared in dominance bearing his fangs at Naruto. Kyuubi was in full animal form as it was the only way to stop his son from doing something that he would regret. Naruto snarled sharply at his father as it seemed that he wasn't about to back down. Kyuubi's body grew larger as he showed his pure dominance to Naruto. _**Naruto...I said that is enough!**_ he snapped in a threatening tone as he poured every bit of his power into his voice. Naruto began to cower before the alpha male bearing his throat as a sign of submission. Kyuubi walked up to Naurto nuzzling him softly. _**Its all right now kit. I need for you to calm down. You did a very good job in protecting your team mates and our home.**_ stated Kyuubi as he watched Itachi head to his little brother's side. When Kyuubi saw the curse mark on Sasuke's neck, he snarled sharply spitting out a curse.

"Kyuubi-dono...what is this thing on my ototo's neck?" asked Itachi.

***Its a curse mark brand. It seems that Orochimaru wants your ototo's eyes to further his ambitions. In time the curse will devour him alive until he goes to Orochimaru. The only way to prevent this is to seal the curse mark and to strengthen his own powers.*** stated Kyuubi. Kyuubi began to nuzzle Naruto as the Jinchuriki hanyou slowly shifted back to his normal form. Kyuubi had noted Naruto's fifth tail as he shook his head as he knew that now Naruto had a rough trail that laid ahead of him as he had forced the new tail to grow which would increase Naruto's powers.

Meanwhile...both Sasori and Kisame heard the call for a retreat as both demons cursed out loud.

"Count yourself lucky this time but next time you won't be so lucky!" snarled Kisame. The two Akatsuki demons retreated before either Yuki and/or Gaara could do anything to stop them. Yuki collapsed against Gaara breathing out a sigh of relief.

{Mistress Hikari...are you all right?} asked Ryokoto.

**{I am fine Ryokoto. Thank you for protecting the Hokage-dono. I fear that's not the last time that we will ever see them again.}** replied Yuki before Ryokoto melted back into the shadows. Gaara gently helped Yuki as she was shaking like a leaf.

_**Don't worry Yuki. No matter what...I will protect you. I won't allow them to hurt you ever again.**_ stated Gaara softly while nuzzling at Yuki's slender neck. Yuki moaned softly out loud Gaara's name.

NEXT CHAPTER...

TRIALS


	17. trails

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. As the character Yuki-Hikari belongs to yyh-ygo-fma as Ryokoto belongs to me. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it...thank you!

To My Reviewers: to airnaruto45, I didn't plan on putting in any sit jokes at the time. to lilanimefan247, thanks as always. to elyzmaki, I am glad that you find it interesting as I am updating as quickly as possible. to yyh-ygo-fma, I didn't think it was even possible for you to be jealous of your own OC. I am not certain if I plan to have a lemon or not but sometime near the end I might have them mate but I am not sure yet what I plan. and to mikanMD, thanks for the idea on Deidara but I have already worked out what he will be but you have to wait to find out! And to all my other reviewers and fans...stay tuned as more will be heading your way. So don't forget to leave me your comments and reviews (jumps up & down cheering) yeah...seventy one reviews! (bows to audience) Thanks everyone for the reviews and comments and please keep them coming!

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), -flashback scene-, {Yami no Tamashii (dark souls) language}, **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment for boys, chan: familiarity or endearment towards girls, sempai: senior/one who comes before, sensei: teacher/master of a profession, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, onee-chan: big sister, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, ototo: little brother, imoto: little sister

Seventeen - trials

When Naruto regained consciousness he had found himself laying in a hospital bed in his human form. His whole entire body throbbed in pain. He wasn't the only one who was in the hospital. In a bed right next to his was Sasuke Uchiha. Everything was a blur as Naruto couldn't remember how he got there. The last thing he could remember was Orochimaru attacking him and his team.

"Man my head...what had hit me?" asked Naruto as he slowly sat up.

"So you finally came to Naruto-sama. Don't move around so much. I will let Kyuubi-dono know that you are awake." stated Tsunade. Naruto proceeded to get comfortable as he awaited for Tsunade and his father to come. A couple of minutes later Tsunade and Kyuubi entered the room. The look on Kyuubi's face told Naruto that he wasn't too happy with him.

_**Kit...do you have any idea of what you have done?**_ asked Kyuubi angrily. Naruto slouched in the bed as he could sense his fathers anger. Slowly Naruto shook his head no. _**During your demonic rage when you were fighting against Orochimaru, you caused another tail to emerge.**_ growled Kyuubi. This caused Naruto to sink further on his bed.

"I'm sorry tou-san. Was anyone hurt?" Naruto asked sadly.

_**No...thankfully I was able to stop you before you caused any permanent damage.**_ replied Kyuubi.

"What happened to Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Orochimaru had placed a curse mark brand on him. It seems that he wants my ototo's eyes to further his ambitions I have a feeling that he is somehow tied into the murder of my entire clan." stated Itachi as he entered the room. Hearing what happened to his team mate, Naruto snarled sharply as his demonic attributes began to surface.

_**Naruto...stop!**_ snapped Kyuubi loudly making everyone jump even though they had no clue at what Kyuubi had said. Naruto felt so ashamed as he turned be red. _**Naruto you must remain calm. You can't afford to get angry in your state. Even the slightest bit of rage can prove dangerous considering that your fifth tail formed. Until you learn control, you must remain in your human form. Your powers are all ready unstable because of your fifth tail.**_ stated Kyuubi.

"I am sorry tou-san. I will do as you command." Naruto stated quietly. Kyuubi scuffled up his son's blond spikes. That's when they heard the younger Uchiha let out a soft moan. Sasuke's eyes opened revealing the completed three comma SHARINGAN before he winsed violently closing his eyes tight.

"Sasuke, deactivate the SHARINGAN." stated Itachi. Sasuke nodded his head as he did as his older brother commanded as he reopened his eyes to reveal that they were back to his normal jet black color.

"What happened onii-san? Why am I in the hospital?" Sasuke asked in a weak voice.

**"What do you remember last Sasuke?"** asked Kyuubi. Sasuke rubbed his neck where Orochimaru's curse mark sat. Another seal sat around the curse mark preventing the mark from taking over Sasuke.

"That snake hanyou biting me. He said that I was his. What did he do to me?" asked Sasuke. Kyuubi let out a long soft sigh.

**"Orochimaru seems to be after the Uchiha's kekkigenkai power that resonates in your eyes. He branded you with his curse mark. Unless you grow stronger, the curse mark will force you to go to Orochimaru to gain power and to become his vessle. We have all ready taken steps to seal the mark to prevent this from happening." **replied Kyuubi. Sasuke looked at Kyuubi in shock by what the Jinchuriki lord had just told him.

"Both Kyuubi-dono and I will be working with you and Naruto-sama to increase your powers and skills." stated Itachi as Sasuke turned his head to see Naruto in the bed besides his.

"You too Naruto?" he asked as Naruto shook his head no.

"My fifth tail emerged before I was ready for it because of my demonic rage." replied Naruto.

"In the meantime you are both to rest up here until your both physically able to undergo the training." stated Tsunade as both teens nodded their heads that they understood. When Tsunade opened the door to their room, they saw their team mates Sakura and Sai along with their captain Kakashi. Behind him was Haku as the Jinchuriki wolf was worried about Sasuke. Seeing Haku caused Sasuke to blush a bright shade of pink as he never told the ice wolf how he felt for her. Naruto was also blushing when he saw Sakura as he had very deep and intimate feelings for the human. Seeing their faces turn a bright shade of pink caused both Kyuubi and Itachi to laugh which only caused Naruto's and Sasuke's face to turn even a darker shade of pink. Kyuubi knew that because their was so little of their kind that it would have the Jinchuriki to mate with humans. This brought a smile to his face as he knew how Naruto and Haku felt about their human mates.

**"Please don't stay too long as they both need to rest."** stated Kyuubi as he pulled Itachi from the room. Before he left the room Kyuubi's hand touched Kakashi's arm. ***Make sure that you and Sai let the girls stay a little longer. It will give them time to announce their feelings for one another.*** Kyuubi whispered into Kakashi's mind using his touch telepathy. He made sure that his son and Haku couldn't hear him. Kakashi nodded his head that he understood as the Jinchuriki lord and older Uchiha left the room.

After Kyuubi and Itachi left both Kakashi and Sai wished the two teens a speedy recovery.

"Don't worry about getting well too quickly and use your time to fully develop you powers. Sarutobi-dono had placed our team on stand by." stated Kakashi.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei!" the two replied in unison.

"Its not the same when you are both in the hospital because of what happened. Jiraiya-sensei said that he will look into this Akatsuki group and try to find out what their intentions are." added Sai. Both Kakashi and Sai had noted that the two girls where making in direct eye contact with the boys as they blushed lightly.

"We should get going. Ladies please take you time. Are you coming Sai?" asked Kakashi.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." answered Sai as both he and Kakashi left the room. Haku walked slowly over to Sasuke's bed as Sakura did the same for Naruto. Both girls proceeded to give the boys a single flower of a iris.

"These are for luck and to wish you well." they stated shyly. Before the girls could move away both Naruto and Sasuke lightly cuffed their wrists.

"Wait..." they stated pulling the girls closer to them. With one swift pull the girls lips met their own. The look of surprise and shock stretched across the girls faces before they melted into the kiss. Both Naruto and Sasuke pulled away from Sakura and Haku as the girls faces were flushed.

"Sakura-chan for a while now I have been meaning to tell you that I love you." stated Naruto. This caused Sakura to turn pink as she matched her hair.

"Naruto-sama...I love you too. I had fallen in love with you the first time that we had ever met." Sakura stated shyly.

"Haku-sama..." Sasuke stated softly.

"I had a feeling for a while Sasuke-kun that you felt the same I did for you." stated Haku shyly as her ears dropped against her head in embarrassment. Sasuke wrapped his had threading his fingers together with Haku's. Sasuke brought her hand to his lips kissing it softly. This made Haku blush even more.

"But I feel that you should hear me say it anyway. I love you Haku-sama." stated Sasuke.

"And I you Sasuke-kun." replied Haku. The door opened revealing Tsunade.

"Ok you two visitation is over. They need their rest." stated Tsunade. Both Haku and Sakura nodded their heads that they understood as they left the room.

The following day both Kyuubi and Itatch took both Naruto and Sasuke out of the hospital in order to begin training them.

**"You both will have a long way to go in order to control your powers. The training will be hard and difficult but if you are ready for this then we will begin."** stated Kyuubi.

"I guess that I will work with Sasuke while you work with Naruto-sama." stated Itachi.

**"How about the opposite? I will take Sasuke while you take Naruto."** replied Kyuubi. Itachi nodded his head as he took Naruto away from his father.

"All right Naruto-sama...I understand that both you and Kyuubi-dono possess fire style chakra. I want to see what fire style attacks you possess. I know that it is no where as strong as perhaps my own. But who knows?" stated Itachi. Naruto proceeded to show Itachi his powers as he still had a ways to go with his fire and wind style chakra. Naruto was still working with his father in learning how to fully activate his kekkigenkai the CHISHIO KIKAN (BLOOD MIRROR). Sasuke wasn't fearing any better with his training.

_**'This may take a while.'**_ Kyuubi thought to himself.

NEXT CHAPTER...

TRAINING


	18. training

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. As the character Yuki-Hikari belongs to yyh-ygo-fma as Ryokoto belongs to me. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it as I will be using some of my own attacks and techniques (not featured on the Naruto series)...thank you!

To My Reviewers: to yyh-ygo-fma, I know it was a cute chapter. to Wulan-chan, yes romance is definately essencial for these characters. and to LunaArchery, I am shocked that you managed to read seventeen chapters in one day. I am glad that you love this story. Thanks everyone for your comments and reviews and please keep them coming!

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), -flashback scene-, {Yami no Tamashii (dark souls) language}, **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment towards boys, chan: familiarity or endearment towards girls, sempai: senior/one who comes before, sensei: teacher/master of a profession, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, onee-chan: big sister, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, ototo: little brother, imoto: little sister, chishio kikan: blood mirror

Eighteen - training

The training that Naruto and Sasuke went through was anything but easy. Both were learning high level jutsu as well as fine tuning their individual skills. Kakashi even came to help out with the training. It was discovered during training that Sasuke could also use lighting style techniques. The training was so rough that there were times that both Sasuke and Naruto would collapse from exhaustion do to the training. Kyuubi knew that the training wasn't going to be easy on either of them as it would push either of them as it would push their bodies to the limit. He knew that Jiraiya was looking inti what the Akatsuki's plans were and what they were trying to accomplish. The only other being whom could shed some light on the subject was Yuki-Hikari. But Kyuubi was giving her time to recover from whatever the Akatsuki had done to her and her clan.

"One more time Naruto. You have almost perfected it." stated Itachi as he was working with Naruto on combining his fire chakra with his wind chakra to produce a very unique jutsu that only Naruto was capable of. Naruto had learned some of same fire techniques that both Itachi and Sasuke knew. Naruto nodded his head weakly as he closed his blue eyes focusing on what he needed to do. Naruto opened his eyes as he began to make the RASENGAN before adding fire into the mix. Suddenly Naruto's eyes became blurry as the color of his eyes changed becoming a golden yellow color as his pupils were slit like subtraction signs (sage eyes). Orange make up appeared around Naruto's eyes as he let out a painful howl as his body shifted back to his normal Jinchuriki form. His five fox tails had a light flame surrounding them. The FIRE RASENGAN had finally perfected perfectly in Naruto's claws before disappearing. "Naruto-sama...are you all right?" asked Itachi in concern as Naruto's fur became a darker shade of red. Kyuubi stopped dead in his tracks when he sensed it as he snarled a curse in his demonic tongue. Naruto's body began to rapidly change as he looked much like Kyuubi in his true Jinchuriki form. Kyuubi acted quickly shifting into his true form as he lunged at Naruto when he heard Itachiu scream in pain as he covered his eyes. Naruto bit and clawed at his own father trying to get the older kitsune off of him. Kyuubi poured every bit of power into his son and he bit down onto his son's neck.

_***Naruto retract it quickly. Remember what and who you are!***_ Kyuubi snarled as he witnessed a bone armor begin to erect its self around Naruto as four more tails formed made from pure fire. Kyuubi knew that he had to act quickly or else the village was going to be in deep trouble. Kyuubi activated his CHISHIO KIKAN while changing his form into his fullest and truest from. Bone armor covered Kyuubi's body as every inch of his fur was on fire including all nine of his tails. Kyuubi looked more demonic than ever before as his eyes turned all white with no visible irises and/or pupils as they were glowing. Kyuubi pinned Naruto down with his massive paws as his elongated canines sank into Naruto's neck. Kyuubi used every bit of his power to cause Naruto's CHISHIO KIKAN to disipate as he could also sense the Uchiha's MANGEKYO SHARINGAN was the source behind why Naruto was going feral. Kyuubi could feel Naruto's powers slowly calming down as his body shrank. Naruto let out a low whimper as Kyuubi released his son from his hold. Kyuubi licked the wounds that he had caused allowing them to heal before he willed himself to transform back to his normal Jinchuriki form. Kakashi and Sasuke were taking care of Itachi as he was trying to deactivate his MANGEKYO SHARINGAN. ***Is everyone all right?*** asked Kyuubi as he held Naruto while he was in his fox form.

"What in the world just happened Kyuubi-dono?" asked Kakashi. Kyuubi could feel Naruto shaking violently against his body as he curled his large body around Naruto.

_**Hush now kit. Its all right...I have you.**_ Kyuubi told Naruto softly as he looked up at Kakashi. ***Naruto had violently awakened our kekkigenkai which had a reverse effect on him as it activated Itachi's MANGEKYO SHARINGAN. The backlash caused Naruto to revert to that of the kitsune's truest demonic form. If I didn't stop him when I did, then he would have gone feral.***Kyuubi stated. Kyuubi never thought that he would ever have to revert to his truest form. The last time he did was when he fought against Orochimaru.

"Will Naruto be all right?" asked Sasuke. Kyuubi finally shifted back to his human form as Naruto had finally passed out.

**"He will be fine Sasuke. Once our kekkigenkai has triggered he will be able to use it without any problems. To tell you quite bluntly, I never thought that Naruto would be even able to transform into that of our true kitsune form. It scares me to admit that my own son has more power than even me."** stated Kyuubi. Finally Itachi opened his eyes to reveal his normal SHARINIGAN eyes.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? For even to awaken his kekkigenkai and turn my own MANGEKYO SHARINGAN against me ain't no small feat. I didn't even realize that you even had another form Kyuubi-dono." stated Itachi.

**"I try not to use that form often as it is very hard to control myself when I use it. A kitsune's true form often drives us to go feral as we will often attack those that we don't mean too. We only use it as a last result only when we truly have too."** replied Kyuubi as he used his powers to transform Naruto int a small fox form as he picked his son up gently. Naruto whimpered softly in his sleep as ruby red tears streaked down from his eyes.

_***I am sorry tou-san.***_ he whimpered lightly.

_***Its all right Naruto. Just don't scare me like that ever again. Are you going to be all right?***_ Kyuubi asked him while gently stroking his fur.

_***I just hurt a lot!***_ Naruto replied.  
><em><strong>*I am sorry kit. I got a bit rough with you in order to get you to revert and to stop using that power. Just rest for now and we can resume training later.*<strong>_ Kyuubi told Naruto. Naruto did as his father commanded as he fell into a deep sleep.

When Sakura had heard about what had happened to Naruto during their training, she was worried.

**"Don't worry Sakura...Naruto will recover. It just means that he will be put through much harder training then ever before."** stated Gaara.

"That's what I am worried about Gaara-sama. Naruto has it far rougher than anyone else because of his condition. I know that this training is crucial but I don't think it is too healthy for Naruto's body and mind." replied Sakura.

**"Don't give up on him Sakura. Naruto is pushing himself hard in order to learn how to fully control his powers that way he can protect those whom are near and dear to his heart." **stated Killer B.

_***And to think we haven't gone through mating season yet. So is there someone in this village whom catches your eye Killer B?* **_asked Yugito mentally. Killer B glared at Yugito sharply.

_***That ain't any of your business Yugito. Besides shouldn't you be tending to your own mate?***_ Yugito snarled sharply at Killer B as the boar had a point. Yugito was avoiding Itachi because she was close to her heat cycle. She was afraid that the human wouldn't return her feelings. Jinchuriki have a very hard time accepting that the ones that they have chosen for a mate don't love them that it could cause the Jinchuriki to die from a broken heart (quite litterally).

_***Yugito go to your mate now! I will not have a Jinchuriki in heat dying on me. There is very few of our kind left as it is.***_ a commanding voice snarled in her mind.

_***As you command Kyuubi-dono.***_ replied Yugito as she shot a hateful glance to Killer B. Sakura had noticed the sudden change in Yugito's mood as she stormed off.

"I hate to ask what that was all about." she whispered.

_**"Just be grateful that you don't as you don't truly want to know Sakura. I suppose that you are here to visit Naruto-sama?"**_ questioned Haku as Sakura nodded her head.

_**"Sorry Sakura until his body recoveres it is best if you stay away for a while, But we will tell him that you stopped by."**_ stated Killer B. Sakura just nodded her head that she understood as she left the Jinchuriki compound.

Yuki sighed to herself as she knew that she had to tell everyone what was the Akatsuki's plans were and what they were trying to accomplish. She shuttered at the thought of it as she knew that nothing good was going to come from this war. So many people had lost their lives all ready.

{Mistress Hikari you must tell then or even more are going to die.} Ryokoto told her among their special path as he was still hiding within the shadows.

_**{I don't think that I have the strength to tell them. I frankily don't even want to think about what I saw there.}**_ replied Yuki.

{Please Mistress Hikari, you must do this. I am the only one that you have left as you haven't been able to create anymore YAMI NO TAMASHII since then. I am begging you to do this Mistress Hikari or we will loose all that we hold dear. And that includes your mate Gaara-sama.} stated Ryokoto. Yuki let out another long sigh as her ears drooped knowing that her YAMI NO TAMASHII had a point. If she didn't act soon more will die and no body will be able to stop the Akatsuki from their plans.

_**{All right Ryokoto I will do it. Once Naruto-sama has recovered, I will tell them all that I know.}**_ she sighed in defeat.  
>{Arigato Mistress Hikari.} stated Ryokoto.<p>

NEXT CHAPTER...

Yuki's recollection


	19. Yuki's recollection

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. As the character Yuki-Hikari belongs to yyh-ygo-fma as Ryokoto belongs to me. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it as I will be using some of my own attacks and techniques (not featured on the Naruto series)...thank you!

To My Reviewers: to yyh-ygo-fma, I know that I left you puzzled as I wanted to get my readers reaction to what happened. I know I think I scare myself sometimes with how things turn out. Yes I agree...going into heat isn't easy for any of the Jinchuriki and that includes the hanyou Jinchuriki. Yeah...I know that Yuki is going through a hard time but thankfully she has Ryokoto and Gaara by her side through it all. to lilanimefan247, I know I was a bit rough on Naruto last chapter but it was necessary. Thanks everyone for your comments and reviews and please keep them coming!

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {Yami no Tamashii (dark souls) language}, **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment towards boys, chan: familiarity or endearment towards girls, sempai: senior/one who comes before, sensei: teacher/master of a profession, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, onee-chan: big sister, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, ototo: little brother, imoto: little sister, chishio kikan: blood mirror

Nineteen - Yuki's recollection

It was two days before Naruto regained consciousness as it seemed that his powers finally settled in his body allowing him to transform back into his normal Jinchuriki form. He apologized to everyone for what had happened as he felt bad about it.

_**Its all right Naruto. Nobody is blaming you for how the power would react to your certain type of system. Now we can worry about more pressing matters.**_ replied Kyuubi.

_**Kyuubi-dono about that. I think I may shed some light into that subject.**_ stated Yuki. Kyuubi turned to Yuki smiling at her gently.

_**I was wondering when you would say something Yuki-Hikari. I will arrange for a meeting with all of the clan leaders, team captains, and Sarutobi-dono that way you can tell us everything.**_ Kyuubi told her as Yuki slowly nodded her head that she understood. Yuki hoped by over coming this past even that it may enable her to create more YAMI NO TAMASHII. Yuki had a feeling that she was going to need them for the battle that was to come.

While Yuki was preparing herself mentally to tell everyone what she knew, Donzo was making his move. He had learned from his sources what had happened to Naruto and that Yuki was a survivor from the Akatsuki attacks as the rabbit Jinchuriki knew about the Akatsuki's plans and possibly those whom were working with the demons. He had learned that the rabbit was going to reveal everything during a meeting arranged by Kyuubi. This troubled Donzo as no doubt the rabbit knew that on more than one occasion, Donzo had meet with Orochimaru and the Akasuki. He set out a messenger bird to fly quickly to give the naga a message about what was going on in the leaf. Donzo knew that he had to act quickly as he called for his root soldiers to gather together. Tomorrow whether or not Orochimaru showed up, he couldn't allow the rabbit to reveal what she knew.

Elsewhere Yugito had found Itachi training teaching Sasuke how to fully use his SHARINGAN to its fullest potential. Yugito let out a long soft sigh before she approached the two Uchiha's. Itachi seemed aware that she was there.

"We will pick this up later Sasuke. I think Yugito-sama and I need to talk." stated Itachi.

"All right Onii-san." replied Sasuke as he jogged past Yugito whispering "Good Luck" before he left the area.

"So what is on your mind Yugito-sama? I have noticed that you have been avoiding me lately. Did I do something to upset you?" asked Itachi. Yugito shook her head no violently.

**"Its not you Itachi...its me. No doubt as you have heard from Kyuubi-dono is that we only mate once with the being that we choose as our mates. The thing is with our kind and with those whom we have chosen as our mates if they don't return our feelings that we die of a broken heart. I mean that very seriously. We can only imprint on one being whom we hold special feelings for as they will carry our scent on them until we mark them as our mate."** stated Yugito in embarrassment as her cat ears flattened against her hair while she played with her two tails. Itachi thought that she looked incredibly cute when she was embarrassed. Itachi walked up close to Yugito as her eyes were cast down avoiding looking at the human. Itachi grabbed Yugito's chin forcing the cat Jinchuriki to look at him.

"Yugito-sama...are you trying to tell me that you care for me and want me as your mate?" asked Itachi huskily earning a bright blush from Yugito as her two tails fell out of her hand. Yugito slowly shook her head yes as she could feel Itachi wrap his arms around her slender waist pulling her close to him. Itachi went in for the kill as he kissed Yugito softly on the lips earing a slight purr from the cat as their kiss became passionate. Itachi pulled Yugito close to his own body as he could feel the cat's two tails wrapping around his leg while her arms wrapped around his broad back. The two broke for air as he noticed the sultry look on the cat's face. Her ears stood up on full alert. "Yugito...I care deeply for you as I had fallen in love with you from the very first moment that we meet. It doesn't bother me that you are a Jinchuriki or even what you truly look like. All that matters is my feelings for you." stated Itachi. Yugito's ears twitched at these words.

**"Itachi...would it be alright if I mark you as my mate as I am very close to my heat. It was one of the reasons that I have been avoiding you cause once go into heat...I am going to want to mate with you fully in order to bear cubs that will turn out to be much like Naruto-sama."** asked Yugito in a slight purr. Itachi smiled as he nodded his head yes.

"With you as my wife. I will be able to rebuild my clan even if they are Jinchuriki hanyou. I love you Yugito." stated Itachi.

**"And I you Itachi Uchiha."** replied Yugito as the two began to kiss passionately. Yugito's kisses became aggressive as she began to nip at Itachi's bottom lip before she moved to the hollow of his neck. Itachi moaned in pleasure as he could hear Yugito's purrs rumbling through her chest as she licked, kissed, and nipped at the hollow of Itachi's neck.

"...Yugito..." he moaned before he could feel Yugito's fangs sink into his neck as he screamed out in pleasure and pain from Yugito marking him.

Meanwhile Orochimaru had received a report from Donzo about what was happening in the leaf and what was going to happen. The hanyou cursed violently as he had no choice but to step up his plans. He still needed to Uchiha's SHARINGAN, the kitsune's CHISHIO KIKAN, and the Hikari's YAMI NO TAMASHII to complete his goals. With these three most powerful kekkigenkai abilities at his disposal, no human and/or Jinchuriki would stand a chance against him. He was bound and determined to conquer all of the lands and arrange for a new world order where his kind reigned supreme over all Jinchuriki and humans. He used various techniques at his disposal in order to create the Akatsuki demons. Orochimnaru summoned his six demonic creations to tell them that now was the time to attack. The six Akatsuki all gathered together looking anxious about what was going to happen.

_**The reason why I have called you all here is because I have learned some disturbing news from the leaf village. It seems that one of the Jinchuriki we took hostage in order to gain their kekkigenkai is going to reveal our plans and our allies. We have no choice but to step up our plans and destroy those who stand in our way.**_ stated Orochimaur.

**But what about the Jinchuriki-dono?** asked Deidara whom appeared to be a human looking demon made out of clay (looks much like he does in the series but no mouths on his hands and paler colors).

**Deidara has a point. None of us have a chance against the kitsune-dono.** added Kakuzu whom looked like a human octopus (using yyh-ygo-fma idea from the review on chapter 15). Kakuzu had part of his face hidden behind a black face mask as he had black corneas and red eyes. His arms which he had four of them had brownish-yellow scales lining his dark grayish tan skin. His lower half was that of an octopus with the four remaining legs as his lower half matched the scales on his arms. Orochimaru simply smiled as he turned to a red dragon-like human with slick black hair. His large wings rested against his broad back as his long spiked tail thrashed angrily by his side. The dragon had dark golden yellow eyes which looked similar to Orochimaru's eyes as he had four tan horns which erupted from his skull through his black hair and large elf like ears.  
><em><strong>Madara were you able to find that item that I had asked you to locate?<strong>_ asked Orochimaru as the dragon nodded his head as he grabbed a large bundle that was on his back taking it off before he handed it to the naga. Orochimaru carefully unwrapped the bundle to reveal a pure silver sword. Special inscriptions laid in the blade as it sat on a golden hilt.

**It wasn't easy to locate this object but I had managed.** replied Madara.

**What...it just looks like an ordinary sword to me.** stated Kisame, the shark.

_**Oh...this is no ordinary sword Kisame. This is the sword of Kusanagi, the legendary demon slayer. It is the one object that can kill any demon no matter how powerful.**_ replied Orochimaru as he carefully wrapped the sword.

**I take it that we are going back to the leaf village in order to fully destroy it this time.** stated Sasori, the puppet. Orochimaru grinned wickedly while nodding his head yes.

**But no doubt that you want the hanyou kitsune Nartuo, the rabbit Jinchuriki Yuki-Hikari, and the human Sasuke Uchiha's kekkigenkai in order to complete our goals.** stated Pain, the mixed element.

_**You know me all too well!**_ replied Orochimaru.

The following day Yuki stood in front of all the clan leaders, team captains, hokage, and Kyuubi. Naruto was there as well as Yuki stated that she would feel comfortable with the hanyou there. Yuki took a long deep breath before she began.

**"I was once held captive by the Akatsuki demons as they were after my clan's kekkigenkai to create YAMI NO TAMASHII."** stated Yuki.

"Yuki-sama...this kekkigenkai that you possess, how does it work exactly?" asked Sarutobi. Yuki looked at Kyuubi whom simply nodded his head.

**"The YAMI NO TAMASHII are created by using my power to create SHADOW CONTROLLING MASKS. These creature masks take possession of a person. Once in place, the masks can not be removed as it slowly feeds on a human's chakra like food in order to sustain its life. I can contol these people as they will do my bidding obeying me like they are a servant as I can use them in order to use some of my own abilites and powers."** stated Yuki as a sharp gasp of shock was heard from almost everyone in the room. Yuki sighed softly before she continued on. **"The hanyou naga Orochimaru is quite familiar with my clan's kekkigenkai as he captured all of us in order to hopefully strip us of our kekkigenkai. During my captivity, I had learned of the Akatsuki's goals to dominate all of the lands putting themselves in control over all the humans and Jinchuriki. If any one dared to stand in their way, they would kill them."** she stated.

"How close are they to completing their goal?" asked one of the clan heads.

**"I heard that once they had my clan's kekkigenkai, that they still needed two more. The SHARINGAN possessed by the Uchiha and the CHISHIO KIKAN possessed by either Naruto-sama and/or Kyuubi-dono. I believe that they have all ready got the BYAKUGAN possessed by the Hyuga clan."** replied Yuki. Yuki's words troubled them as they didn't know how Orochimaru was able to possess the kekkigenkai abilities which laid in a single clan's DNA and their blood.

"Yuki-sama how is it that they managed to possess these kekkigenkai?" asked Kurenai.

**"Oroochimaru had perfected a jutsu that enables him to take control over a body by sheding his own as the vessel becomes his new body. That is how he is able to get a clan's kekkigenkai." **she replied. A low deep snarl erupted from Kyuubi's lips when he heard this fact as he recognized the technique that Yuki spoke off.

"While you were held captive by Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, did you happen to see those whom were helping him?" asked the Hyuga clan leader. Yuki nodded her head yes but before she could tell them...an explosion rocked the building and the leaf village.

NEXT CHAPTER...

the hokage's death


	20. the hokage's death

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. As the character Yuki-Hikari belongs to yyh-ygo-fma as Ryokoto belongs to me. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it as I will be using some of my own attacks and techniques (not featured on the Naruto series)...thank you!

To My Reviewers: to lilanimefan247, thanks as always. to yyh-ygo-fma, I know shocking just wait to see what happens next. and to LunaArchery, I know as more is coming soon. Thanks everyone for your comments and reviews and please keep them coming!

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {Yami no Tamashii (dark souls) language}, **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment towards boys, chan: familiarity or endearment towards girls, fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, onee-chan: big sister, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, ototo: little brother, imoto: little sister, chishio kikan: blood mirror

Twenty - the hokage's death

As the explosion ripped through the building and the leaf village. Everyone was on high alert as ninja appeared wearing full body masks only allowing everyone to see their eyes. A sharp snarl could be heard coming from Kyuubi.

"**It was you…you tried to kill my clan along with all of the Jinchuriki. There is no use hiding yourself human as I recognize Orochimaru's scent anywhere." **snarled Kyuubi sharply as his shifted into that of his true form. None of the masked ninja moved which forced the kitsune to move as he wildly jumped pouncing on top of Donzo. Kyuubi's nine tails moved taking off Donzo's mask. His elongated fangs snapped close to Donzo's face.** "Tell me what you are after human?"** snarled Kyuubi angrily. Sarutobi wasn't a bit when Kyuubi attacked Donzo. What surprised when Donzo managed to knock the Jinchuriki off of him as he unbound the bandages that covered him to reveal the SHARINGAN eye in his left eye. This caused Itachi to grow angry.

"It was you…..you killed my clan." Itachi snarled.

"Indeed it was me. I want power and I will use whomever I can in order to get what I want. Now Hiruzen Sarutobi…..I will take your head and become the next hokage." stated Donzp as he moved to attack Sarutobi. Nobody saw Ryokoto take form from out of the shadows moving to protect Sarutobi. Yuki moved quickly as she wouldn't allow those whom were willing to help her and her fellow Jinchuriki live here peacefully as he YAMI NO TAMASHII was willing to protect the hokage.

"**SHADOW CONTROLLING MASKS!"** she snapped as a shadow mask in the form of a hawk form in her hands. One of the Root ninja moved to protect Donzo from Yuki's mask as the mask was slapped hard on his face. The Root ninja screamed in pain before his body went lifeless. Upon seeing this Donzo retreated out of the building as a secondary explosion rocked the leaf. Both Naruto and Kyuubi snarled sharply when they smelled the familiar scent of the Akatsuki demons.

"Thank you Ryokoto and you too Yuki but I can't allow Donzo to get away with this. Everyone quickly go to stage one alert and deal with the  
>Akatsuki while protecting the villagers. Kyuubi-dono and I will deal with Donzo." commanded Sarutobi. The various leaders and team captains nodded their heads that they understood as they took off.<p>

"**Naruto…..Yuki-Hikari gather what Jinchuriki you can to assist and the Akatsuki from what they are after."** commanded Kyuubi.

"**Hai!"** both answered in unison. Yuki turned to Ryokoto and her new YAMI NO TAMASHII snapping her fingers before the hawk mask. The YAMI NO TAMASHII opened its eyes looking at Yuki. He suddenly went down onto one knee before the rabbit.

_**{What is your name?]**_ she asked.

{I am called Kazuki Mistress Hikari.} answered the hawk mask YAMI NO TAMASHII.

_**{Welcome to the team Kazuki. I need for you and Ryokoto to help protect the people in this village. There is an emergency shelter set up there. Stay there until I summon you.}**_ she commanded.

{Hai Mistress Hikari!} both answered in unison.

Both Kyuubi and Sarutobi followed Donzo as the kitsune allowed the human to ride on his back that way they could catch the traitor. Kyuubi and Sarutobi caught up with Donzo as he stood next to Orochimaru, the kitsune snarled sharply as Sarutobi jumped off the kitsune's back. Orochimaru just simply smiled an evil smile.

"**One way or another Kyuubi…..you will die by my hands."**

***I would like to see you try Orochimaru. But then again it isn't like you to join forces with a human.*** snapped Kyuubi.

"**What can I say Kyuubi….I am just fall of surprises. HIDDEN SHADOW SNAKE HANDS!"** snarled Orochimaru as he attacked Kyuubi and Sarutobi. Both Kyuubi and Sarutobi dodged the attack as Donzo moved to attack the hokage.

"Leave me to deal with Hiruzen Sarutobi. Orochimaru….you deal with Kyuubi." snapped Donzo.

"**Don't boss me around human!"** growled Orochimaru. While the two fought….Kyuubi shifted to his truest form as he activated his kekkigenkai.

***NINE TAIL FOX FIRE STREAM!*** Kyuubi snarled attacking both Donzo and Orochimaru.

While Sarutobi and Kyuubi were dealing with Donzo and Orochimaru, the other teams were dealing with the Akatsuki demons with support from the Anbu. The four teams fought hard against the six the teams including the Jinchuriki members. The only two that seemed to be overwhelming the teams including the Jinchuriki members. The only two that seemed to be holding their own against Akatsuki was Naruto and Sasuke. But everyone was giving their all against the Akatsuki.

"**Don't fight against it. Sooner or later you humans are bound to die!"** snapped Deidara as he broke off a part of his body creating what looked like a piece of art of his body reformed going back to normal. **"C NUMBER TWO!"** he snapped. Naruto was the first one to move as he shifted into his full kitsune form as he moved to take the hit.

"Naruto-sama!" everyone shouted out in concern

"**I wouldn't be so worried about him. The same fate await all of you!"** stated Deidara. As the smoke began to clear, Deidara found himself facing a rather pissed off Naruto in full kitsune form.

***FOX FLAME BULLET!*** he snarled (a variation of the TOAD OIL FLAME BULLET). A large flame spat from Naruto's muzzle as it engulfed Deidara as his clay body couldn't handle the intense flames. Deidara's body melted into a puddle of goo.

"**What a weakling! Lets see what your capable of you damn kitsune."** snarled Madara as he attacked Naruto. Suddenly sand caught the dragon keeping him from Naruto.

"**He's not your only opponent. SAND BINDING COFFI N!"** snarled Gaara as he made a hand jester causing the sand to tighten around Madara. Madara opened his wings up full as he escaped Gaara's jutsu. But Madara didn't see Haku as the wolf approached from behind.

"**CRYSTAL ICE PRISON!"** she snapped (this is my own attack). Madara was frozen instantly not being able to escape from Haku's attack.

Meanwhile…both Sarutobi and Kyuubi were panting as they stood face to face with Orochimaru and Donzo. Even those two looked out of breath. The four looked on the brink of exhaustion.

"**It is time to end this one way or another. Time for you to die Kyuubi!"** snapped Orochimaru as he unwrapped the bundle revealing the demon slayer sword.

***It can't be…how in the world did you get the sword of Kusanagi?*** snarled Kyuubi.

"**That is for me to know and for you to not find out."** snapped Orochimaru.

"Kyuubi-dono…..what in the world is that?" asked Sarutobi.

***A sword that is said to be able kill a demon. The sword that once belonged to a slayer of demons named Kusanagi.* **replied Kyuubi.

"**Which means that is the end."** stated Orochimaru. Orochimaru charged at Kyuubi with sword in hand. Sarutobi moved quickly getting in front of Kyuubi taking the hit from the sword.

***No…Sarutobi-dono!* **called out Kyuubi as his nine tails moved to strike at Orochimaru.

"Lord Orochimaru….watch out!" stated Donzo as he pushed Orochimaru out of harms way.

***Its time that you get out of the way. TAILED BEAST SONIC ROAR!*** snapped Kyuubi as he blew away both Donzo and Orochimaru with his attack.

"**Damn too powerful. You haven't seen the last of us! Retreat for now."** called out Orochimaru as both he and Donzo fled.

Kyuubi rushed to Sarutobi's side as he pulled out the sword of Kusanagi out of

Sarutobi's gut as he shifted back into his human form.

"**Sarutobi-dono hold on…don't die on me."** snarled Kyuubi.

"I don't think I will be able to hold on. This wound is fatal. Kyuubi promise me that you will protect the leaf village. From now on I want you to be the hokage of the leaf village." stated Sarutobi as he coughed up blood. Tears of blood streaked down Kyuubi's face.

"**I promise you Hiruzen….I will do what I can. This village and its people meana lot to me and my kind. I will use every bit of my power to stop Orochimaru and Donzo from their plans."** stated Kyuubi sadly.

"That is the first time you called me by my real name. Thank you Kyuubi for everything." stated Sarutobi as he closed his eyes slowly for the last time. Kyuubi lifted his face to the sky and let out a long painful howl of sadness. Hiruzen Sarutobi was dead….and there will be hell to pay!

NEXT CHAPTER…..

the Akatsuki's plans


	21. the Akatsuki's plans

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. As the character Yuki-Hikari belongs to yyh-ygo-fma as Ryokoto and Kazuki belongs to me. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it as I will be using some of my own attacks and techniques (not featured on the Naruto series)...thank you!

To My Reviewers: to yyh-ygo-fma, I am glad that you like how Yuki's Yami No Tamashii turn out. I wasn't planning on killing Sarutobi just things turned out that way. To lilanimefan247, I know Sarutobi dying struck everyone hard not only for this story but also in the regular series. To mikanMD, you have to stay tuned to find out what happens next as I have planned for Kyuubi to step up into a more commanding role. I plan to update as quickly as I can as everyone is waiting to see what happens next. And to LunaArchery, I know things are definitely heating up as I am trying to update quickly as possible. Thanks everyone for your comments and reviews and please keep them coming!

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {Yami no Tamashii (dark souls) language}, **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment towards boys, chan: familiarity or endearment towards girls, fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, onee-chan: big sister, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, ototo: little brother, imoto: little sister, chishio kikan: blood mirror, yami no tamashii: dark souls

Twenty One - the Akatsuki's plans

After the Akatsuki and their allies left the leaf village….a loud mournful cry echoed through the leaf. All of the Jinchuriki had heard Kyuubi's cry and understood what had happened. Hiruzen Sarutoboi had been killed. All of the Jinchuriki joined Kyuubi in the howl. The Jinchuriki wouldn't forget what Sarutobi had done for them. Tsunade came to Kyuubi's side as she saw that Sarutobi was dead.

"Kyuubi-dono….." she stated sadly.

"**He protected me from being killed by the sword of Kusanagi. He told me as he laid dying to continue to protect the leaf village as he named me hokage."** Kyuubi told her as he carefully picked up the sword that laid by Sarutobi's side.

"He did what he felt was right. The other Jinchuriki still need you as Naruto-sama still needs his tou-san. The leaf village will still need a hokage to lead and protect its people. He felt that you have all that is needed to continue in his stead." stated Tsunade.

"**Tsunade…..I hope that everyone will agree with your words as I will do what I must to end this war that both Orochimaru and Donzo started. Hiruzen's death won't be in vein."** snarled Kyuubi as he wrapped up the Kusanagi sword in the cloth that laid on the ground before he held it in his tails as he went to pick up Sarutobi's body. They still had to figure out what the Akatsuki were up too.

A large funeral was held for Sarutobi as the leaders of the various clans discussed whom should be the next hokage. Tsunade had told them what Kyuubi had told her upon her arrival to aid those whom had been injured. The leaders of the clans knew that the kitsune Jinchuriki was perhaps one of the strongest beings in the leaf as no doubt Sarutobi had his own reasons for wanting the Jinchuriki-dono to become the hokage for the leaf. There was much discussion over the issue as it was finally decided that the leaf village would honor Sarutobi's request. It was also brought to everyone's attention that Haku's attack had captured one of the Akatsuki members.

"There is no way that we will get them to talk. Not without resorting to torture."

"Actually there is a way. What about Yuki's YAMI NO TAMASHII powers?"

"**It is true that Yuki-Hikari's powers forces its victims to obey her every word. But her power is no where near strong enough for her to control an altered being."** stated Kyuubi. **"But there is another way that we can use Yuki-Hikari's power….by either myself and/or my kit to use our kekkigenkai power to copy Yuki-Hikari's kekkigenkai. It may be the only way that we can find out what the Akatsuki's plans are and what they are planning."** stated Kyuubi. The leaders of the clans agreed to try Kyuubi's idea but they first wanted to grieve for the loss of Sarutobi.

The following day after the funeral. Naruto was asked by his father to use his kekkigenkai to copy and use Yuki-Hikari's kekkigenkai ability to create a YAMI NO TAMASHII.

_**You want me to have the Akatsuki member that we caught to become my YAMI NO TAMASHII that way we can find out what Orochimaru is planning.**_

_**Yes kit. I know that Yuki-Hikari's powers are not strong enough to pull this off but ours is. Unfortunately the clan leaders don't want me to do anything as they fear that something may happen to me.**_ stated Kyuubi.

_**Its because you are now the hokage for the village as they don't want for anything to happen to you.**_ replied Naruto.

_**I know kit. Do you think you can do it?**_ asked Kyuubi.

_**Hai tou-san. I have seen how Yuki uses her kekkigenkai so, I should be able to reproduce her power.**_ replied Naruto in confidence.

Several chunin and Anbu stood guard as they brought the ice prison that Madara was stuck within. The ice was melting a little bit as several of the ninja performed using their fire jutsu in order to free Madara of his prison. Naruto activated his CHISHIO KIKAN as he began casting Yuki's ability to create a SHADOW CONTROLLING MASK in order to have Madara become his YAMI NO TAMASHII. Once Madara was freed of his prison he was bound in order to keep him from escaping.

"**Madara of the Akatsuki….one way or another you will tell us what your group is planning."** growled Kyuubi as his tails moved to reveal Naruto whom held a shadow mask in his claws. The mask took on a cross of Madara's own draconic features combining it with Naruto's own foxy features. Madara simply smiled wickedly not afraid of the villagers but he hadn't truly seen what Naruto and Kyuubi were capable off. Both kitsune's have been holding back their incredible power knowing full well what would happen if they released it. Naruto walked up towards Madara as Kyuubi nodded his head. Naruto slapped on the mask onto Madara's face as the dragon howled in pain clawing atg the mask. Suddenly his screams stopped as his arms fell lifeless at his side. Naruto nodded to his father as Kyuubi instructed the ninja to release the Akatsuki of his bindings. The ninja did as they were told. Naruto circled Madara as he snapped his fingers before the creatures eyes. The dragon man opened his eyes and then knelt down before Naruto as his wings folded up behind him. Madara's tail lightly flicked at his side.

**{Master….how may I help you?}** asked Madara.

**{Madara….I need for you to tell us in the human tongue what the Akatsuki plans are. We need to know what they are trying to accomplish.}** commanded Naruto. Madara simply nodded his head as he stood back up to face everyone.

"**The Akatsuki want to destroy all of the great nations in order to create a new world order. A world in which demons reign supreme and humans are no longer a threat. In order to achieve this goal Orochimaru needed very powerful kekkigenkai powers that would allow him to achieve his goals. He also wants a younger vessel to host as his new body. At first he wanted to elder son of the Uchicha….Itachi but Donzo screwed up the hit on the Uchiha family causing Itachi to activate his MANGEKYO SHARNINGAN. This caused Orochimaru to revise his plans. Once he had the Uchiha all he needed was the jinchuriki rabbit and the kitsune powers before he could continue on with his plans."** stated Madara. Everyone looked at the dragon shocked by what they had just learned. Now the call would go up to put a stop to

Donzo, Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki before it was too late.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

allies


	22. allies

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. As the character Yuki-Hikari belongs to yyh-ygo-fma as Ryokoto and Kazuki belongs to me. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it as I will be using some of my own attacks and techniques (not featured on the Naruto series)...thank you!

To My Reviewers: to yyh-ygo-fma, I am sorry but you can't have Madara. Yuki doesn't have the power necessary to make one of the Akatsuki her Yami no Tamashii. Yes Sasori is in this but no…..Toby! To lilanimefan247, thanks as I hope that you will continue reading as I have big things planned. To LunaArchery, thanks as I am getting addicted to this story as well and I am the one writing it. And to everyone else…..thanks for your comments and reviews and please keep them coming!

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {Yami no Tamashii (dark souls) language}, **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment towards boys, chan: familiarity or endearment towards girls, fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, onee-chan: big sister, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, ototo: little brother, imoto: little sister, chishio kikan: blood mirror, yami no tamashii: dark souls

Twenty Two - allies

A call went out to the other neighboring villages and lands about what the Akatsuki's plans were. Those villages that weren't all ready involved now found themselves involved. The Akatsuki's plans just proved that they needed to get rid of all demons. But Kyuubi had voiced that not all demons were like that. Some of the villages and lands didn't join the allegiance and went to battle against the Akatsuki. They were completely wiped out. Kyuubi was in the Uchiha compound pacing back and forth on the grounds snarling. A trail of fire followed in his wake as he hated stupid humans whom didn't listen to reason. Half of their fighting force had been wiped out. Kyuubi was going over and over the idea of calling upon other demons for help. There was a group consisting of eight powerful demons that humans had never laid eyes upon before. Unlike the Jinchuriki, these demons couldn't shape shift as some of them were too monstrous to be out in the human world. After much deliberation, Kyuubi had finally decided to travel to the realm of the demons.

_**Kyuubi-dono…..let me go instead. You are needed here in the village.**_ stated Killer B

_**I understand your concerns B…..but, your voice won't carry much merit like my own. That and you won't be able to enter the demon realm where I can.**_ stated Kyuubi. Killer B knew that Kyuubi spoke the truth. _**I need for you and Tsunade to watch after the village in my stay. I have a feeling that we will need all of the help that we can get. They may feel that they shouldn't socialize with humans but, they will learn that no where in the Akatsuki plans are they given reign.**_ stated Kyuubi.

_**Will Naruto-sama be able to travel there one day considering what he is?**_ asked Killer B.

_**Perhaps….he is my kit and his powers are even more powerful than my own. He is not like Orochimaru. Naruto wants for all demons and humans to live in peace equally. He maybe the one who can truly do it. But I want to try and see what I can do first even if it is to ask for their assistance.**_ stated Kyuubi.

_**I understand. Good luck Kyuubi-dono!**_ stated Killer B as he left the kitsune. Kyuubi closed his crimson eyes calling upon his ancient powers as he allowed his body to transform from his physical human-like form into that of his truest spirit animal form. Kyuubi looked like a crimson fox made entirely out of fire. It was the one form that he didn't use too often as his powers in this form was almost two fold of what he usually used. Kyuubi opened his eyes which were all completely ghost white with no visible irises and/or pupils. Kyuubi lept leaving the Uchiha estate as he traveled within the clouds. Kyuubi traveled until he came upon a realm of complete darkness. Kyuubi let out a fearsome roar as the ground below him split in half allowing him to slip through to the realm of the demons. Kyuubi found himself instantly within the lair of demons as the eight demons hid in the shadows as they looked surprised to see the kitsune.

**Well Kyuubi…It has been over a millennium. What brings you to the realm of the demons?** asked a familiar male voice as it stepped out of the shadows. Kyuubi turned facing the large white dog. This dog had a blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead and red capital V marks near his muzzle. Part of his fur looked like clouds as he had long floppy ears, red corneas with blue irises. This was the Inugami named Sesshomaru (I am using Sesshomaru's full demon form from the Inuyasha series).

**Yes it has been a long time my brother. I wish that I didn't have to involve you all with this but we have a large problem.** replied Kyuubi.

**If you are referring to that damned hanyou named Orochimaru…..we know of what he plans. He attacked me while I was in the human realm. He wanted my power. **snarled a deep voice as a dragon looking like a hydra with eight heads stepped forward. This was the Yamata no Orochi named Meracumo (using a name that I got off of the Blue Seed series). The others stepped forward to allow Kyuubi to see them all. There was a large Kappa which looked like a turtle named Genbu (one of the four gods that I have seen on the Fushigi Yugi series). A Hebi which was a giant snake which belonged the same clan as Orchimaru named Serpentine. A Komainu which was a cross between a lion and a dog named Griffin. A Tengu which was a bird demon named Suzuki (another one of the four gods from Fushigi Yugi series). A Tsuchigumo, a giant spider that looked more like a tarantula named Arachni. And a Wani, a water monster that looked like either an alligator named Croc (a villain from the Batman comics owned by DC comics).

**That little naga is definitely asking for trouble if he thinks he can take on a demon for trouble if he thinks that he can take on a demon from dark realms.** stated the feminine voice of Arachni.

**His plans are a lot more serious than that.** replied Kyuubi before he told them about what Orochimaru was up to. Large snarls and growls of anger resided within the eight great demons. **I have come to ask of your help. To team up with the humans in order to put an end to Orochimaru and his collaborators. It is about time that you all step out of the shadows and join the humans.**

**But humans hate and fear us Kyuubi. Given the chance they will kill us!** stated Genbu.

**Yes to humans we are the things they often talk about in bed time stories. But not all humans are like that.**

**If I remember right you have a hanyou cub named Naruto don't you Kyuubi?** asked Griffin.

**That I do. He shows great potential as both a demon and a human. He is the exact opposite of Orochimaru. He is even showing some signs that he may possess some of my own true natural form.** replied Kyuubi as the eight great demons gasped in shock. Never before has a creature like Naruto ever existed and to think that he may awaken as a true kitsune even though he is a hanyou shocked them. **Please….I can truly use your help. If I need too…..I will reveal my true self to everyone. Not everyone knows what I truly am. But I know by myself, that I don't have the power to stop Orochimaru alone.** The eight great demons looked at one another as they knew that given a chance it would be nice to work be nice to work along with the humans and stop hidding in the shadows. After much mental deliberation the eight great demons turned towards Kyuubi.

**Very well Kyuubi we will help aid you.** stated Suzaku in a feminine voice.

**You best prepare the humans for our arrival in their world.** stated Serpentine as Kyuubi nodded his head that he understood before he left the demon realm.

Kyuubi arrived back to the leaf village as his kit was there to greet him. Naruto was one of the few besides both Killer B and Yugito who knew about the truth about what his father truly was.

_**Welcome back home tou-san. How did it go?**_ asked Naruto. Kyuubi changed back into his human form nearly collapsing in exhaustion as Naruto had caught him before he could pass out.

_**I forget just how much energy and power that form exerts on me. They had agreed to help. I need to rest before I can tell our allies about them.**_ stated Kyuubi as his body shifted back into his fox form.

_**Rest tou-san and let me take care of it.**_ stated Naruto.

_**You kit….but I….**_

_**Please tou-san. You are too weak. You haven't had to use that power since after I was born. One day I will have to assume your duties as either the dono for the Jinchuriki or the hokage of the leaf. Let me do this do this for you…..please tou-san.**_ Kyuubi gently nuzzled Naruto lovingly.

_**You are as strong willed as your okaa-san. All right kit, I leave it to you.**_ Kyuubi stated as he let go of Naruto letting out a long yawn. His eyes slowly closed as he fell asleep. Naruto left him as he trotted off for the hokage's tower.

Naruto entered the hokage tower finding both Tsunade and Killer B discussing battle plans. Naruto gently knocked on the door having them both turn towards him.

"Naruto-sama?" questioned Tsunade.

"**Tou-san came back as he is exhausted. He wants me to warn everyone that we are receiving help from the eight great demons within the demon realm." **Naruto stated.

"**I see so he managed to get their help. That's good news. Now we might have the necessary power to pull this off. Did he tell you when they will be arriving?"** questioned Killer B.

"**Tou-san didn't say. My guess they are giving us enough time to warn everyone." **replied Naruto. Both Killer B and Tsunade looked at each other as they arranged for a way to tell their allies about the other help they were receiving. None of the humans knew the full truth of about how Kyuubi managed to find this other help or even how Kyuubi knew these eight great demons.

Two days had passed as Kyuubi finally regained full consciousness as he could clearly sense the eight great demons close by. Naruto laid next to his father curled up as his fur appeared to be a lighter color than normal. Kyuubi slowly slipped out as he stretched out his body. He looked at his kit smiling as he was so proud to have a son like Naruto. Naruto could have turned out just like Orochimaru if he didn't keep him by his side and left him to his own devices. No matter what…Kyuubi loved Naruto even though he had a fraction of his blood. Naruto continued to surprise Kyuubi as there was no doubt that given a chance, Naruto would transform into a spiritual fox form just like Kyuubi could. He was showing some signs of it. Naruto slowly let out a long guttered yawn as he opened up his red eyes.

_**Did you sleep well kit?**_ asked Kyuubi.

_**Tou-san…you look much better. I am glad. You had me a bit worried.**_

_**Sorry kit. I didn't mean to cause you any alarm. It has just been a while since I had to revert to that form. The other eight great demons are interested in meeting you.**_ stated Kyuubi. At one point of time there was a total of ten great demons but after the great demon king's death thanks to Kusanagi and Kyuubi's powers growing far past anything that his own brethren were capable of, that only left eight left in the world. The other eight knew about Kyuubi and his kind as he was still welcomed back to the demon realm anytime he wished to go. Kyuubi wasn't sure if the others would join him in fighting against Orochimaru but learning that he was after one of the great demon powers raised the concern. Kyuubi transformed into his human-like form as he slipped on his hokage cloak as he watched Naruto place on a black shirt with fishnet sleeves. With the constant training that Naruto has gotten lately, his whole entire body was more muscular than before. Both father and son left the Uchiha estate to go and greet the eight great demons.

Everyone stood at the ready for battle as a portal opened up while eight very large demons existed the portal. Every human gasped in terror as the demons entered the village. Most of them had to shrink their size as they were way too big to fit within the village. Kyuubi stood along with Nartuo as he had yet to officially met the eight great demons as his father took him to meet them once when he was just a cub.

**Welcome my friends to Konahaguakura village or the leaf village as many of the humans call it.** Kyuubi greeted in his true demonic tongue.

**Kyuubi…is that your cub? He has certainly grown!** stated Sesshomaru. Kyuubi simply nodded as Naruto bowed his head.

**It is nice to meet you all.** he stated.

**Kyuubi not to alarm you but certainly you have sensed it as well….he definitely has that power within him.** stated Meracumo.

**Yes I am aware. We have much to discuss before the battle begins!** Kyuubi told them.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

The great battl


	23. the great battle

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. As the character Yuki-Hikari belongs to yyh-ygo-fma as Ryokoto and Kazuki belongs to me. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it as I will be using some of my own attacks and techniques (not featured on the Naruto series)...thank you!

To My Reviewers: to lilanime247, yes I loved Fushigi Yugi too that's why when I was looking up different demons I saw some that worked well with some of the gods in Fushigi Yugi. To yyh-ygo-fma, I love Inuyasha so when I noticed that a demon that I had found fit Sesshomaru's race I had to use him. And to everyone else…..thanks for your comments and reviews and please keep them coming!

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {Yami no Tamashii (dark souls) language}, **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment towards boys, chan: familiarity or endearment towards girls, fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, onee-chan: big sister, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, ototo: little brother, imoto: little sister, chishio kikan: blood mirror, yami no tamashii: dark souls

Twenty Three - the great battle

The first order of business was to teach the eight great demon how to speak and understand the human tongue. Once that was done, they discussed their plans for battle. Kyuubi made them aware that they would be back to get those that they were after which included Naruto, Sasuke, and Yuki-Hikari.

"**I think it should be wise to split our forces in half under the pretense that we going to attack their hideout." **stated Killer B.

"**Luring them into a trap. They have no clue that you have enlisted our aid. It would work as they have no clue what is going on as we have no clue what is going on as we have the upper hand."** stated Meracumo.

"What I don't get Kyuubi-dono is how you managed to get eight powerful demons to join our cause and out a sigh as he knew that sooner or later somebody was going to ask him this question.

"**Its because of what I am. A kitsune are known as spirit foxes. But my powers goes far beyond what the demons are capable of." **replied Kyuubi as he unleashed his fullest and truest form that he had. The two elder Jinchuriki and his son Naruto had seen it once before as they knew full well what Kyuubi truly was. Kyuubi looked like a glowing fox made completely out of fire as a bone armor covered the main part of his body and his head. His nine tails were a darker flames then his actual body as he stared at everyone through his all white glowing eyes with no visible irises and/or pupils. His fangs and claws fully lengthened as he looked more demonic than ever before. Upon seeing Kyuubi's truest and fullest form every villager backed up gasping sharply. Naruto whom stood unmoving from his father's side simply patted his father's head reassuring everyone that Kyuubi meant them no harm. ***Sorry sometimes I forget how humans actually perceive me when I take on this form. This is why I don't usually take this form too often. And trust me you have yet to see the full extent of my powers.*** Kyuubi stated as he willed his body to transform back to his human form.

***Unfortunately most of us can't transform into a human form as willingly as Kyuubi can.*** stated Sesshomaru before he allowed himself to transform into his human form. Sesshomaru looked like an elf with long straight to the waist length snow white hair. His eyes were a slitted golden yellow as his demonic markings could be clearly seen as he still had the blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead (Sesshomaru's human form as seen in the "Inuyasha" series). Unlike Kyuubi, Sesshomaru didn't have any animal ears and/or tail. **"Unfortunately only a very small number of us have ever achieved a human form." **he added. Sesshomaru wasn't the only one who could become human as Meracumo also transformed into his human form. Meracumo had all black eyes with no visible pupils and/or irises as he had long black wavy hair that fell to his shoulders in length. He had slightly pointed human ears which looked like an elf. Some small blue beads that looked like gems could be seen on his body as the others remained hidden. He had eight of them in total (Meracumo's human form as seen on the series "Blue Seed"). Suzaku also took on her human form as she looked like a human with short fiery red hair as she still had her long phoenix-like tail. Her eyes looked like ambers as she had slightly pointed ears much like Meracumo and Sesshomaru (Suzaku human form is much like how it appears in the "Fushugi Yugi" series except instead of being a male, Suzaku is a female). These were the only three that could become even remotely human. This surprised the humans as they looked at Naruto wondering if he could do it as well. There was many things about the Jinchuriki Hanyou that was far from the other his Jinchuriki brethren.

"**But Killer B has good idea of splitting our forces as no doubt they will take the bait as we should do it tomorrow night."** stated Kyuubi Tomorrow night was the new moon as Naruto would be forced to become human. No doubt that the Akatsuki would think of attacking the hanyou when he was human and powerless. No doubt Naruto wouldn't be able to use his demonic powers but he still had his human chakra and the skills that he had learned as a ninja. **"What say you kit? Are you up for it?" **asked Kyuubi. Nartuo looked at his father smiling.

"**Of course tou-san."** he replied. Once the plan was in place Sesshomaru stuck close to Nartuo as he was given a leaf headband and a change of clothing that way he didn't stick up. Suzaku took on her phoenix form keeping to the trees acting as look out while Meracumo was dressed in civilian clothes as he mingled in with the other villagers.

Night fell quickly as Naruto screamed out in pain. He was used to transforming into his human form but without his demonic powers, he couldn't bear the pain. Naruto had learned not to fight against the transformation as it would only hurt more. Naruto collapsed onto his human knees as the last bits of pain washed through his body as Sesshomaru held onto his human clothing. Nartuo panted as he waited until he was able to move again as he took the clothes from Sesshomaru.

"**Does that happen to you every new moon Naruto?"** asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes it does. No matter how many times it happens it hurts like hell, if you pardon the expression. It doesn't hurt nearly as bad when I envoke the change myself." replied Naruto.

'**Now I understand what my younger brother went through because of his hanyou heritage.'** Sesshomaru thought to himself (Kinda of OCC for Sesshomaru but I thought this would happen many years after the Inuyasha series). **"Naruto….do you have a mate yet?" **asked the Inugami. Naruto shrieked suddenly as he blushed never expecting the demon to ask him that question.

"Sesshomaru-dono…." he studdered while trying to get dressed.

"**Then I take that as a yes. She must be very special as hanyou's are very rare. She is the only one who is truly meant for you so protect her with your life."** Sesshomaru stated as he thought about Inuyasha and Kagome. Naruto just simply nodded his head that he understood Sesshomaru's words.

"**Ain't that sweet. Who would ever think that creatures like you are able to fall in love. It makes me sick to my stomach." **stated a voice causing both Sesshomaru and Naruto to tense up. Even though Naruto was in his human form, it didn't mean that he couldn't use his kekkigenkai.

{Madara….tell my tou-san that they are here but not to strike yet as we don't know if Orochimaru took the bait.} Nartuo whispered as he could feel and sense his YAMI NO TAMASHII close by. Madara did as he was commanded as he moved through the shadows so not to be seen. Pain the mixed elemental transformed his body from out of the wind to become solid.

"**Naruto….Orochimaru-dono wants you. Your kekkigenkai shall prove a great use for us to achieve our dreams."** stated Pain. Naruto took our his kunai knives arming himself as Sesshomaru did the same.

Meanwhile in another section of the village, Yuki and Gaara came face to face with the puppet Akatsuki, Sasori. The puppet used his ability to tie up Gaara to keep the one tail from helping his mate. Unknown to Sasori was the fact that Yuki's YAMI NO TAMASHII, Ryokoto and Kazuki were in the shadows ready to make a move when Yuki gave them the word. Gaara struggled within the strings to free himself. He wouldn't allow his mate to be taken from him.

"**Struggle all you want one tail. My CHAKRA THREADS are specially made to drain you of your powers the more that you struggle. Now…miss Yuki-Hikari, you will be coming with me." **Yuki stood at a defense position ready to strike Sasori. Yuki was determined to fight back as she wouldn't allow herself to be taken again.

"**I rather die first before I let you take me again. I won't let you take me without a fight."** Yuki growled.

"**Fine….its your funeral**

El**s**ewhere in another part of the leaf village, both Haku and Sasuke stood back to back as Orochimaru circled his vessel.

"**Back off wolf, I only want the boy."** hissed Orochimaru.

"**Make me you damned snake. I won't let you lay a single claw on my mate."** snarled Haku. Dark rich laughter spilled from Orochimaru's when he heard Haku claim Sasuke as her mate.

"**Are all Jinchuriki human crazy? It was bad enough that Kyuubi fell in love with that human woman who gave birth to Naruto. But even you are admitting that you care for this human. I am sorry but I have plans for his body." **stated Orochimaru.

"There is no way that I will ever go with you or allow you to use my body for your own twisted reasons." snapped Sasuke. Before Orochimaru had a chance to move, black flames rose up keeping the naga from Sasuke. Orochimaru hissed viscously not happy that somebody had interrupted him from getting what he wanted.

"Back away from my ototo Orochimaru." snarled Itachi.

"**Ah…..the other Uchiha shows up."** hissed Orochimaru as he saw the mate mark on the Uchiha's neck knowing that he had been claimed as somebody's mate. Orochimaru backed up sharply when he heard a low rumbling snarl as the air felt electrified with energy. There was no way that Orochimaru wouldn't recognize that snarl.

"**Yugito…..how nice for you to join us." **he snarled turning his head to the two tail cat whom was in her cat form.

***Watch that tongue of your Orochimaru before I rip it out of you. I won't let you insult my mate or harm his family.* **Yugito snarled sharply bearing her fangs causing Orochimaru to laugh.

"**How low our kind have sunk that they have mate with humans. This is why you all shall be destroyed."** stated Orochimaru. Yugito moved shape shifting as she attacked the snake.

Outside of the village Kyuubi awaited with the back up squad of Anbu black ops, the other great demons, and Killer B. Madara suddenly appeared before the kitsune bowing his head.

**{Kyuubi-dono…Naruto-sama sends word that the Akatsuki are within the village. But he doesn't wish for you to strike yet.}** Madara told the kitsune lord. Kyuubi could see storm clouds forming over the village as he clearly recognized the power flowing in the air. It was Yugito's power that he was sensing (yes I know that Yugito's element is fire but I changed it to be lighting as I was thinking that Yugito is more like a mountain cat than a regular one). Kyuubi watched as a bolt of lightning crashed down to the leaf village causing Kyuubi to shake his head. The two tail Jinchuriki was riled up as no doubt Orochimaru was attacking the Uchiha's. Kyuubi let out a loud roar as his team moved out to attack. Upon hearing the roar or Kyuubi, both Mercumo and Suzaku moved as most of the villagers went into hiding in the rock slide cliff where the hokage's faces were carved in.

Pain moved attacking both Sesshomaru and Naruto as the Jinchuriki activated his CHISHIO KIKAN as Pain attacked singling his partner Kisame to move in as well.

"**One loan human won't keep you from us Naruto."** stated Kisame as he made various hand signs. **"WATER RELEASE: EXPLODING WATER COLLIDING WAVE!"** Naruto quickly grabbed Sesshomaru moving him out of harms way before the attack could hit him. Naruto gathered his charka as he began to create a RASENGAN as it grew in size.

"BIG BALL RESENGAN!" Naruto snapped as he threw the RASENGAN at Pain and Kisame.

"**EARTH RELEASE: EARTH-SYLE WALL!"** snapped Pain as he slammed his hands into the earth erecting a large earth wall to protect him and Kisame. Finally Team Seven without Sasuke had shown up to back up Naruto and Sesshomaru. **"More labs to the slaughter."**

"**Maybe its time that you realize whom your dealing with!"** snarled Sesshomaru before he invoked the transformation into his true demonic form. Both Pain's and Kisame's faces paled as they didn't expect one of the great demons to have allied with the leaf. Poison dripped from Sesshomaru's muzzle as he went after Kisame. ***Leave the shark to me.*** he told the group mentally. Team Seven moved to help out Naruto. Kakashi had his head band up revealing his SHARINGAN eye as he made several hand signs as lightning formed in his hand.

"CHIDORI!" he snapped trying to get his attack to connect to Pain. Pain avoided the attack by becoming wind as he seemed to vanish. But Naruto's eyes could clearly see him as he was going after Sai and Sakura. Naruto moved pushing both humans out of the way.

"**FLAMING ARROW MISSLES!"** snapped Pain as his attack hit Naruto as he managed to get Sai and Sakura out of harms way.

Team Eight, Ten, and Guy were busy in the village stopping what remained of the root ninja as several of the great demons moved to help them. Kyuubi came face to face with Donzo as he had both Kakuzu and Deidara by his side. Kyuubi could have sworn that his kit Naruto had destroyed the clay demon but somehow the demon stood before him unharmed. Kyuubi knew that he could handle these three but, both Killer B and Griffin had opted to stay by his side.

"**Fine but Donzo is mine!"** snarled Kyuubi as he was bound to make the human pay for everything that he had done. Both Killer B and Griffin didn't argue with the kitsune as they could sense his lust for the human's blood. Donzo just simply smiled at Kyuubi as he extended out one hand moving his fingers as if asking Kyuubi to bring it!

NEXT CHAPTER….

Naruto's releas


	24. Naruto's release

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. As the character Yuki-Hikari belongs to yyh-ygo-fma as Ryokoto and Kazuki belongs to me. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it as I will be using some of my own attacks and techniques (not featured on the Naruto series)...thank you!

To My Reviewers: thanks for your comments and reviews and please keep them coming!

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {Yami no Tamashii (dark souls) language}, **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment towards boys, chan: familiarity or endearment towards girls, fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, onee-chan: big sister, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, ototo: little brother, imoto: little sister, chishio kikan: blood mirror, yami no tamashii: dark souls

Twenty Four - Naruto's release

The battles all over the leaf village had begun as Kyuubi kept in mental contact with all of the demons and Jinchuriki. Kyuubi could feel and sense that Yuki-Hikari and Gaara needed some backup. Meracumo was on his way to help the two. The Uchiha's were tied up dealing with Orochimaru. Everybody was doing their part to protect the leaf. Kyuubi shifted into his fox form as he didn't want to reveal his ace in the hole until he needed too. Kyuubi activated his CHISHIO KIKAN in order to counter act Donzo's SHARNINGAN eye. Kyuubi wasn't certain if Donzo knew how to use the MANGEKYO SHARINGAN or not so he prepared himself for it.

"Kyuubi do you really think that you can defeat me in that form?" asked Donzo. The persona that Donzo had of a feeble, battered, and weak old man had faded away right before Kyuubi's eyes. He looked like somebody whom could truly go toe to toe with Kyuubi.

***Don't underestimate me Donzo. You have never truly seen what I am capable of.*** replied Kyuubi as he went to swipe at Donzo with his claws. Donzo back flipped out of harms way laughing.

"Yes but Orochimaru has." replied Donzo causing the kitsune to laugh.

***That naga has only seen a small fraction of my truest power. There is only a small amount of beings that have seen what I truly am and what I am capable of. But you won't be alive long enough to see it! NINE-TAIL FOX TWISTER!*** roared Kyuubi as he whipped his tails unleashing a twister that managed to pick up all of the root ninja throwing them everywhere.

Back in the Uchiha compound, both Yugito and Orochimaru faced against one another. Itachi, Haku, and Sasuke stood in the wings ready to attack. Orochimaru simply glanced at the younger Uchiha to see the curse mark that he gave the boy had been sealed.

"**You humans are so predictable. You think that you can seal the curse keeping him from me well, think again!"** hissed Orochimaru as he willed the curse mark to spread. Sasuke screamed out in pain clutching at his neck as black tribal flames spread across his body. **"He is all ready mine!" **Haku moved to help her mate as Sasuke acknowledged her weakly. Upon seeing this Yugito snarled sharply as she touched her mates mind telepathically.

***Itachi…do you trust me?*** she asked as Itachi looked at her unsure of even why she was asking that question. Through being marked as a Jinchuriki's mate, the mark he had been given allowed him to respond and hear his mate telepathically as he could mentally speak with her among these same paths.

*Of course I do Yugito. Why are you asking me this now all of time?* he asked back mentally.

***I am sorry Itachi but there is something that I have been hiding from you. Please forgive me for what I am about to do but I do it for you and your ototo.*** replied Yugito. Thunder and lightning rumbled loudly dancing across the heavens. Orochimaru didn't look too happy as he knew full well what Yugito was planning,

"**Are you really willing to unleash that form Yugito allowing your mate to see the true you?"** asked Orochimaru in a sneer.

***I am in order to protect those closest to me. Haku…erect it!*** snapped Yugito. Haku performed several quick hand signs.

"**ICE RELEASE: PROTECTIVE ICE DOME!"** Haku yelled out as a dome of ice formed around her and the two Uchiha's. Yugito's body became more golden yellow as she looked like a cat made entirely out of thunder and lightning.

Back in another part of the village, Yuki and Gaara were facing Sasori as the puppet moved swiftly to attack Yuki. The two YAMI NO TAMASHII that were hiding in the shadows moved to protect their mistress. The full shadow armor covered their body.

**{Ryokoto….Kazuki!}** she shouted out. The puppets weapons were coated with poison as both Yuki and Gaara could smell it.

{Worry not mistress Hikari. We will protect you with our lives. As it is our duty!} they replied in unison. Gaara's sand finally freed the one tail of CHAKRA STRINGS but he was still visibly weak.

"**Come on you both can do so much better. Oh well…..IRON SAND DRIZZLE!"** snarled Sasori.

"**DRAGON WAVE!"** shouted out a voice as a large water wave in the form hitting the two of Jinchuriki and YAMI NO TANASHII. Meracumo stepped before the four of them grinning. **"So this is where you have been hiding. Sorry I am so late but I had a hard time finding you guys."** replied Meracumo.

"**Just who in hell are you?" **snapped Sasori

"**Do you really want to know?" **questioned Mercumo as he shape shifted into his true form.

Meanwhile….Pain's attack had hit Naruto hard as the hanyou went down hard.

"Naruto!" shouted out Sakura as she ran to his side. Naruto cursed violently as coughed up blood. Both Sesshomaru and Kakashi were busy dealing with Kisame. Sai rolled out a large scroll drawing on it quickly as he made a single hand sign.

"SUPER BEAST IMITATING DRAWING!" he yelled out. Pain as he caused fire to erupt destroying all of Sai's scrolls. But Pain never saw the bombs that Sakura had thrown right by his feet.

"CHERRY BLOSSOM IMPACT!" yelled out Sakura as she activated the bombs. It hit Pain directly as she used her own body to shield Naruto's.

"Sakura!" yelled out Sai as Pain emerged from the smoke and fire swatting the human girl off of Naruto.

"**That actually hurt you damned human. Perhaps I should kill you first!" **stated Pain as she grabbed Sakura by the neck. Suddenly there was a large burst of power as everyone turned to see Naruto standing surrounding by flames.

"Don't you even dare harm her!" snarled Naruto low and deep as he rose to his feet. Pain just grinned wickedly.

"**BANSHO TENIN!"** he snapped hitting Sakura with the attack as she was out cold before Pain threw her. Sai moved quickly catching his unconscious team mate before she hit a rock wall. **"Now you were saying Naruto?" **asked Pain. Naruto hunched over in pain as the sun began to rise. His transformed hit him hard and fast but it wasn't the transformation into his hanyou form but something else much deadly and more powerful. Naruto's lower fox half became that f a fox made out of fire as bone covered his main body as he looked like he was wearing a bone helmet. His golden spikes looked longer as they were glowing as if made out of gold fire and his fox ears looked much longer than normal. Nine dark flame tails came out of his back as his eyes were glowing all white with no visible irises and/or pupils. His claws and fangs had extended fully as his whisker marks on his cheeks became much broader. Naruto once fully transformed he unleashed a loud roar that shook the leaf village. Naruto had done the impossible, he managed to some how his father's truest kitsune form become something that nobody has seen before. His powers in this new released from was nothing to sneeze at as every demon could sense it. Sesshomaru's tail quickly grabbed Kakashi as he lept of the way Naruto's attack as he told the human to seal off his SHANINGAN eye and not to look at Naruto through it.

**TAILED BEAST: TWIN RESENGAN!" **roared Naruto as his attack hit Kisame dead on. The demon shark was completely destroyed upon impact.

"**Damn you Naruto! CHIBAKU TENSEI!"** yelled out Pain as he made several hand signs combining all of his elemental powers to hit Naruto all at once. Naruto moved too quickly as he managed to dodge the attack. Naruto made several hand signs gathering together becoming larger in his hands.

"**PLANETARY FIRE RASENGAN!"** (a revised Planetary Rasengan attack) snarled Naruto sharply as Pain tried to move but found out that he couldn't.

"FOUR COURNER SEALING BARRIER!"coughed Sakura weakly as her kunai laid pinned in the ground trapping the mixed element. Pain couldn't escape as the attack hit him killing him in the process. Naruto let out another loud roar!

NEXT CHAPTER…

Protect what we hold dea


	25. protect what we hold dear

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. As the character Yuki-Hikari belongs to yyh-ygo-fma as Ryokoto and Kazuki belongs to me. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it as I will be using some of my own attacks and techniques (not featured on the Naruto series)...thank you!

To My Reviewers: to mikanMD, thanks I promise things will get much more interesting from here on. To yyh-ygo-fma, yes I agree that Sesshomaru seems more understanding and compassionate. I think the demons and the Jinchuriki will kick butt in the battle to come. Yes it was cool to watch Kyuubi and Naruto kill off some of these bastards. To lilanimefan247, thanks for the comment as I plan for at least five more chapters after this. To LunaArchery, god I love it when I leave my fans speechless as it means that I am doing an excellent job as a writer. Thanks to everyone for your comments and reviews and please keep them coming! (shrieks!) holy cow…98 reviews thus far. God damn everyone seems to love this story!

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {Yami no Tamashii (dark souls) language}, **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment towards boys, chan: familiarity or endearment towards girls, fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, onee-chan: big sister, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, ototo: little brother, imoto: little sister, chishio kikan: blood mirror, yami no tamashii: dark souls

Twenty Five - protect what we hold dear

Kyuubi could feel and hear his kits roar and power. Naruto had claimed his father's birthright as he had awakened his truest form and answered the call to protect what they held dear to them. Donzo moved to attack Kyuubi as he lept out of the way. His nine tails moved grabbing the sword of Kusanagi tossing it up to Suzaku whom flew over head.

***Suzaku give that to my kit. Tell him to defeat Orochimaru!*** cried out Kyuubi as he avoided Donzo's attack. Suzaku flew off as fast as her wings would carry her. Kyuubi looked at both Killer B and Griffin nodding his head as the two demons clearly knew what was on the fox's mind. Kyuubi let out a terrible roar that paled in comparison to Naruto's as he shifted into his truest form. Kyuubi knew that Naruto would be able to use the sword without any problems because of him being a hanyou, seeing how Orochimaru was able to use it. **'Naruto…I am trusting you to do what you must to protect what we hold dear!'** Kyuubi thought to himself as he moved attacking Donzo. Donzo's SHARINGAN eye was bleeding because of Kyuubi's overwhelming power.

"What in the world are you?" asked Donzo.

"**Your death. BLAZE RELEASE: KAGUTSUTCHI!"** snapped Kyuubi as intense flames surrounded his entire body as he attacked Donzo quickly (I figured that Sasuke's attack would work the best here). Even though Kyuubi was in his full fox form, he could still pull off some special taijutsu moves. There was one or two moves that he had perfected while in this form. Kyuubi's nine tails grabbed a hold of Donzo throwing him up in the air. Kyuubi lept up following Donzo ***This is the end for you Donzo. NINE-TAILS FOX COMBO!*** roared igniting him on fire (a variation of Sasuke's lion combo). Donzo screamed in pain as he hit the ground hard with Kyuubi following him. ***PEREGRINE CLAW DROP!*** he snarled landing on Donzo with his claws fully extended (a variation of Sasuke's Peregrine Flacon Drop). Donzo died instantly as this hit him as Kyuubi looked at both Deidara and Kakazu whom were trying to get away. It was Griffin whom moved to stop Deidara as the Komainu split himself in half surrounding the clay demon.

***Sory but we can't allow you escape!* **Griffin snapped as his claws stuck Deidara hardening his body until he became a statue. Meanwhile Killer B had squared off against Kakazu.

"**SEVEN SWORD DANCE!"** snapped Killer B as he struck the octopus seven times using his sword cutting the demon up into pieces. Kyuubi finished it all off with a roar of triumph that rumbled through the entire leaf village.

Naruto could hear his father's cries of triumph on the wind as he turned his attention to the three humans and the Inugami. The two male humans were tending to a pink haired girl whom was injured pretty badly. Naruto's ears twitched as he heard Suzaku's cries.

***Naruto…take this! Your tou-san wishes for you to use it in order to destroy Orochimaru.* ** cried out Suzakuas she dropped the sword of Kusanagi into his claws.

"**Suzaku please take care and heal my mate!" **commanded Naurto before he ran off towards were the lightning was striking the ground.

Naruto arrived to find Yugito in her full lightning cat form. Sasuke, Itachi, and Haku were behind an ice dome as black flames tattoos covered about half of Sasuke's body. Sasuke screamed in pain as the curse mark was eating him alive. Even though he had just awakened, Naruto knew of only one thing that could save Sasuke. It was very risky but he knew that he had to help his friend and team mate.

"**Haku….mate mark him. It will stop the curse from taking over him!" **roared out Naruto. Both Haku and Itachi looked up to see Naruto in a far different form that they hadn't seen before. Suddenly Itachi screamed out in pain as his SHARINGAN eyes began to bleed. **"Yugito tend to your mate. Prevent the Uchiha's eyes from looking at me!" **he commanded the two tail. Yugito turned sharply seeing Naruto's form, she knew better than to question his commands. Yugito lept away from Orochimaru landing by her mate's side. She shape shifted from her current form into her human form as she tore off a piece of her clothing to cover Itachi's eyes.

"**Haku…do as he commands!"** she snarled at the wolf. Haku proceeded to pull down Sasuke's leaf headband to cover his eyes.

***Sasuke…Please forgive me!*** she stated as her fangs pierced into his neck. She held onto Sasuke tightly as he moaned out loud until the curse mark retreated. Orochimaru looked up at Naruto grinning like a mad man.

"**So Naruto you have awakened your full powers at long last! I also see that you have the sword of Kusanagi in your hands. But do you think it will be enough to defeat me?"** Naruto snarled low and deep as he held the sword tight in his claws.

"**I am my parents child, the only hope for this world. Your evil ambitions will die here and now!"** roared Naurto as he charged at Orochimaru.

Elsewhere…the Yamata no Orochi, Meracumo had shape shifted into that of his true form. The eight headed dragon could hear Kyuubi's and Naruto's roars as he could sense the power that was within the kitsune hanyou had been released. The Jinchuriki hanyou had awakened his true powers and form.

***Do you hear that Sasori?*** questioned Mercamo as both Yuki's and Gaara's ears twitched hearing the chorus of roars echoing through the leaf village. Upon hearing the roars, Sasori cursed violently. He knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against the great demon. His choices were limited. Either fight and die, or try to escape. Orochimaru would never forgive him if he returned empty handed.

"**Don't count your blessings yet. It isn't over until one of us isn't left standing. PUPPET TECHNIQUE: PERFORMANCE OF ONE HUNDRED PUPPETS!"** snapped Sasori as he made several hand signs as the threw a scroll into the air causing one hundred puppets to appear. Sasori and his army of puppets moved attacking Meracumo, Yuki, Gaara, and the two YAMI NO TAMASHII. Gaara's sand whipped about him smashing some of the puppets.

"**SHADOW POSSESSION!"** (yes I know that that's Shikamaru's attack but Yuki can use it as well) snapped Yuki as she caught some of the puppets as she moved them to attack the others.

"**PREPARED PUPPET: EIGHT WAVES OF NEEDLES!"** snapped Sasori as he caused the puppets that were in Yuki's control to attack her with their weapons. Both Ryokoto and Kazuki moved in to protect their mistress as Yuki was forced to let go of her jutsu.

"**HYDRA HELL FLAMES!"** roared Meracumo as his attack caught several of the puppets. Once the remaining puppets were destroyed, it seemed that Sasori had managed to escape. Meracumo cursed out loud hating the fact that the puppet managed to escape.

Elsewhere Naruto charged at Orochimaru with the sword of Kusanagi in hand.

"**FORMATION OF TEN THOUSAND SNAKES!"** hissed Orochimaru as he needed to slow Naruto down. Naruto was forced to strap the sword to his back using one of his tails freeing his hands in order to use his chakra. Naruto made several quick hand signs as he didn't appear to slow down.

"**MANY SPIRALLING SERIAL SPHERES!" **he growled unleashing several spiraling wind spheres (a variation of Naruto's Ultra-many spiralling spheres attack). Orochimaru cursed violently as the fox hanyou seemed far stronger than before. Orochimaru couldn't also allow Naruto to use the sword of Kusanagi on him. Orochimaru turned sharply as he could hear a low rumbling growl in his ears as he could feel Naruto's flames. Naruto was standing on the snake's coils with sword in hand. Orochimaru's face paled as the sword was about to come down on him.

"**BODY SHEDDING!" **he hissed as Orochimaru shedded his body leaving the dead lifeless skin under Naruto's claws. Before Orochimaru had a full chance to slitter away, Naruto had caught the naga's arm as he managed to cut the arm off with one swipe of the sword. Orochimaru hissed out in pain screaming as his left arm was now a bloody stump.

"**I will do what I must to protect what we hold dear." **snarled Naruto. Suddenly Naruto lept back as pink crystals cut him off from Orochimaru allowing the naga to escape. **"Orochimaru!"** he howled sharply. Flames danced around Naruto's feet matching his mood. He wouldn't rest until the snake had been destroyed once and for all.

NEXT CHAPTER…

revelation


	26. revelations

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. As the character Yuki-Hikari belongs to Shadow Realm Triforce (formally yyh-ygo-fma) as both Ryokoto and Kazuki belongs to me. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it as I will be using some of my own attacks and techniques (not featured on the Naruto series)...thank you!

To My Reviewers: to mikanMD, yes I agree I hate that technique of his. Haku mate marking Sasuke was the only way to save him from Orochimaru's grasp. Only time will tell when Naruto will mate mark Sakura. To LunaArchery, yes I wish that Naruto had gotten that damned snake. But have no fear, Orochimaru will get what is coming to him. To blueeyedhotty, thanks as I hope that this satisfy your craving for more. To Shadow Realm Triforce, (grins) I am glad that you liked the last chapter. I am a bit shocked at how it turned out as well. Well the idea of the Yami no Tamashi are yours but the people and names are mine (laughs wickedly). Sorry in one of those moods. And to Guest, thanks so much for the suggestion as I would have never thought of that so I am going to use it but it won't be the same time difference as I don't want to prolong the last couple of chapters. Thanks to everyone for your comments and reviews and please keep them coming!

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {Yami no Tamashii (dark souls) language}, **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment towards boys, chan: familiarity or endearment towards girls, fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, onee-chan: big sister, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, ototo: little brother, imoto: little sister, chishio kikan: blood mirror, yami no tamashii: dark souls

Twenty Six - revelations

Naruto cursed to himself angry that Orochimaru had gotten away. Naruto slowly willed himself to calm down as he slowly transformed back into his normal form. It took Naruto a while as once he was transformed back into his normal Jinchuriki form, he began to sway from side to side. He was physically exhausted after transforming into his truest form. His whole entire body hurt. Naruto was slowly beginning to black out as he was caught in his YAMI NO TAMASHII'S arms.

{Madara?} Naruto questioned weakly.

{Rest now Naruto-sama it is over.} stated Madara.

{Not over. Orochimaru managed to escape.} he replied weakly before closing his eyes. Madara turned his head to see Kyuubi in his human form with a worried expression stretched across his face. He had heard what his son had told Madara. Medics roamed the village helping any and all whom needed aid. The two Uchiha's didn't look any better than his son did. Haku had mate marked Sasuke as the kitsune lord could tell that the seal around Sasuke's curse mark had been activated.

"**Take them to the hospital. Suzaku should be there. Tell her to aid these three." ** stated Kyuubi. Haku, Yugito, and Madara nodded their heads that they understood. Kyuubi sighed to himself as he knew that the two Uchiha's didn't know about their ties to Orochimaru and why he wanted Sasuke's body. Kyuubi looked down at Orochimaru's left arm that Naruto had managed to cut powers to incarnate the arm. It was going to take time for everyone to recover from this battle. Kyuubi could see Genbu approaching him as the Kappa could tell that something was on Kyuubi's mind.

**Kyuubi…..? **asked Genbu. The kitsune lord turned to the Kappa. **Is there something wrong? ** Kyuubi just sighed softly.

**Yes there is lot of things wrong. The repairs to the leaf will take time as there has been many injured. Naruto has fully awakened the kitsune power within him, as the curse mark has altered the young Uchiha that his body know is similar to a demons. I may need Suzaku to reveal the truth about Orochimaru to the Uchiha.** replied Kyuubi.

**You know you are taking a pretty bit gamble here Kyuubi. If I could have return to my human form than I would have been able to do it but since I had lost all of my godly powers it falls upon Suzaku.** stated Genbu. Kyuubi patted the Kappa on the shoulder smiling gently.

**Its all right my friend. You and the other demons can head back home as Sesshomaru, Meracumo, and Suzaku said that they were staying to see this through.** stated Kyuubi.

**I figured that those three would. Remember Kyuubi that we are always around if you ever need us.** stated Genbu as he turned to shake Kyuubi's hand. Kyuubi returned the jester before he took off for the hospital.

Kyuubi entered the hospital to find both Suzaku and Tsunade working on healing the two Uchiha's and Naruto. Naruto looked a bit older as he had all nine full tails. Kyuubi gently stroked his son's fur surprised that during the battle he had managed to awaken his full kitsune truest form. Suzaku looked up at Kyuubi nodding her head as she knew full well why he was there.

"**How are they?" **he asked in a low voice so not to wake those whom were sleeping.

"**Sasuke has a very rough road ahead of him. Naruto's powers has surged off the chart. Itachi will recover as he only managed to see Naruto in his truest from for a split second. Sakura was pretty banged up as that is what caused Naruto to awaken his full powers."** replied Suzaku. Kyuubi sighed hearing this news as he wanted the Tengu's opinion on the situation. Suzaku undid the bindings around Itachi's eyes as the older Uchiha was listening in the two demons talking.

"Now what about my ototo?" he asked opening his SHARINGAN eyes.

"**We will wait to fill you in when he awakens. Sasuke needs to hear this as well."** replied Kyuubi as he brushed his kits golden locks. Itachi could tell that it was best not to question the kitsune. **"Rest for now Itachi and give your eyes time to heal. Suzaku please deactivate them since I know that he can't." **

"**Of course Kyuubi." **replied Suzaku as she touched Itachi causing his SHARINGAN to deactivate. Itatchi looked at the Tengu wondering how she was able to do that. **"All will be revealed in good time Itachi."** she stated.

Two days had passed before Sasuke Uchiha regained consciousness. His entire body hurt as he gently rubbed his neck to feel two very distinct marks on his neck.

"**I see that your finally awake. Try not to move around so much Sasuke as your body is still recovering."** stated Suzaku.

"Suzaku-sama are these marks from?"

"**Your mate Haku. She was told to mate mark you in order to save you from Orochimaru but the effects of the curse mark has all ready changed your body."** stated Suzaku.

"**I would listen to her Sasuke. Suzaku may not look like it but she has the powers of a god. There is a reason why Orochimaru wants you." **stated Kyuubi as he entered the room with Itachi. Sasuke gasped when he was his older brother's eyes were back to their once normal black color.

"**Onii-san your eyes."**

"Its all right Sasuke its only temporary. Suzaku-sama turned off my SHARINGAN to give my eyes a eyes a break" replied Itachi.

"**Listen Sasuke because that curse mark took over your body, it transformed you. Now much like Naruto, you are a half demon. If Haku didn't mate mark you we would have lost you completely."** stated Kyuubi.

"So what is Orochimaru's obsession with me and my brother?" asked Itachi as he sat down by his little brother. Suzaku looked at Kyuubi whom nodded his head. Suzaku took on her bird-like form opening up her red wings as they began to shimmer. This caused both Uchiha's SHARINGAN to activate as images danced in their head. They saw their clan far before their birth as a female member was raped and attacked by an unknown assailant. The woman carried the child that she was pregnant with the until its birth. But when the child was born, it didn't appear even human.

"**The woman was killed as the child was banished. That child was or should I say is Orochimaru. He can't develop the Uchiha kekkigenkai but still lusts for power the way that many of the Uchiha do. Orochimaru feels himself imperfect and wants a perfect vessel."** stated Suzaku as she transformed back into her human form.

"**It was for these reasons that Donzo attacked your clan as he thought if he could obtain the Uchiha power before Orochimaru, then nobody would stop him from taking over the leaf."** added Kyuubi.

"I guess he didn't figure in that I would awaken the MAGEKYO SHARINGAN to save myself and Sasuke." stated Itachi.

"**Now that Orochimaru has been wounded by my kit he will be more dangerous than ever before."**

"**Kyuubi-dono, you said because of Orochimaru's curse mark that I have become a half demon. Will I still be under Orochimaru's control if he attacks again?" **asked Sasuke.

"**No. The mate mark Haku gave you counteracted against Orochimaru's mark but the change that has happened to your body is not reversible."** stated Suzaku. Sasuke felt like crying. Was this the same kind of pain that Orochimaru went though not being welcomed by Uchiha which he was a part of. Itachi hugged his little brother tight.

"No matter what Sasuke you are still my little ototo. Demon or not." stated Itachi as Sasuke cried against his brother graceful that he still had his family.

NEXT CHAPTER….

changes


	27. changes

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. As the character Yuki-Hikari belongs to Shadow Realm Triforce (formally yyh-ygo-fma) as both Ryokoto and Kazuki belongs to me. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it as I will be using some of my own attacks and techniques (not featured on the Naruto series)...thank you!

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {Yami no Tamashii (dark souls) language}, **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, dono: lord, kun: familiarity or endearment towards boys, chan: familiarity or endearment towards girls, fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, onee-chan: big sister, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, ototo: little brother, imoto: little sister, chishio kikan: blood mirror, yami no tamashii: dark souls, koi: love

Twenty Seven - changes

It took Sasuke a while to get used to being somewhat human. None of the villagers, nor his team mates, or even Haku treated him any different than they did Naruto. Sasuke was told by Kyuubi that he would be put through tough training sessions in order to tap into and learn to use the power that he had acquired because of the curse mark. Suzaku placed a far stronger seal on Sasuke's neck in order to keep his demonic tendencies in check. Naruto had a far rougher road ahead of him as Suzaku had to use her powers and techniques to stabilize Naruto's kitsune form when it began to change rabidly. Both Kyuubi and Sakura were worried about Naruto as he hadn't awakened since his battle with the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Every chance Kyuubi got he went to the hospital to see his kit. He would talk softly holding his cubs hand. Kyuubi hated to admit that he was afraid of loosing his kit. Kyuubi knew that he would be devastated if he had lost his cub. He had already lost his mate as he didn't want to loose his cub as well.

It had been one whole month since the Akatsuki and Orochimaru had raged war with the leaf village. Sakura was sitting by Naruto's bedside as she gently stroked Naruto's fox ears and one of his many tails. She was a bit surprised that the fiery nine tails didn't burn her. Sakura giggled to herself as she had odd fascination with Naruto's foxy appendages as she always wanted to feel them. They were far softer than a regular fox's as she loved stroking Naruto's fur which not many got to do because of how it made him feel. While Naruto slept, Sakura would talk to him telling him what was going on and how she felt towards the hanyou. She loved him deeply. Sakura was on the verge of tears as she leaned over kissing Naruto on the forehead. Sakura never saw Naruto's hand move up as he reached brushing away Sakura's tears.

"_**Please don't cry koi."**_ Naruto stated softly as his husky voice sounded so weak. Sakura grabbed Naruto's clawed hand holding it to her cheek.

"You silly fox, I was really worried about you." she stated crying even harder than before. Naruto looked at Sakura brushing away her tears gently.

"_**Its all right koi. I am a fighter just like my fathers. I will recover so don't worry."**_ Naruto stated.

"**Of course she was going to worry about you kit. She wasn't the only one whom was worried about you. I was worried too."** stated Kyuubi as was standing by the door.

"_**Tou-san."**_ stated Naruto with a soft smile on his face.

"**Nice to finely see you up kit. How are you feeling?" **asked Kyuubi.

"_**A bit sore and strange but I will be all right tou-san."**_ Naruto replied honestly.

"**Well get used to it Naruto-sama. Your body isn't the same since what had happened. You won't be able to shape shift as freely as you once did. Your body is presently stuck in the full kitsune form that Kyuubi-sama is able to shift into. Your body will still loose its powers and revert to your human form on the night of the new moon. Your full powers and potential have been unlocked."** stated Suzaku as she entered the room. Naruto just slowly nodded his head that he understood the Tengu's words as he knew that he had a long rough road ahead of him.

Meanwhile at Orochimaru's hideout, Orochimaru screamed out in pain as his minions bound his wounds. Orochimaru cursed the heavens in rage that Naruto had managed to get his arm using the Kusanagi sword. Sasuke was a bit further out of his reach since that damn wolf Jinchuriki mate marked him.

"**I will destroy that village once and for all. I will destroy all of the humans, the Jinchuriki, and all the demons that stand in my way."** Orochimaru hissed violently.

"Patience Orochimaru-dono. First we have to tend to that wound of yours." stated one of his followers Kobuto whom was a human and not a demon like Orochimaru's other followers. There was Guren a crystal demon and the only female Akatsuki member, there was also Kimimaro the bone demon, as Sasori the puppet was the only Akatsuki member left of the original group.

"**Can't you work any faster Kobuto?" **asked Guren.

"**Watch your tongue Guren. It sounds like Kobuto has a plan."** stated Kimimaro.

"**Yes lets hear this plan of yours."** stated Orochimaru as Kobuto just smiled viscously as he filled them all in to his plan.

Elsewhere….. Naruto and Sasuke was working out the kinks in their newfound bodies. Naruto had to tone down the power on his body in order to prevent those whom have the SHARINGAN from bleeding. Naruto had yet to mate mark Sakura.

"**So when are you planning to do it Naruto?"** asked Sasuke during training as he was in his released demon form (which is what he looks like when he uses the second stage of the curse mark).

"_**I am not certain Sasuke. There hasn't been a real need for me to mate mark Sakura. I understand my need to but how can I even attempt to ask her after everything?" **_Naruto asked.

"**Well you better think of something Naruto. I have heard that Rock Lee has been making a move on her even though she has told him to bug off."**

"_**It's Sakura's decision if she chooses a human mate. I do recognize her as my life mate and I know that my heart won't stand to give her up."**_

"**But Naruto if you don't mate mark her you will die!"** stated Sasuke.

"_**I know Sasuke but I am willing to die if it makes her happy." **_replied Naruto with a weak smile on his face.

Naruto walked through the leaf with a heavy heart as he heard Sasuke's words over and over again. He saw Sakura standing at her door of her house talking to a kid with a bowl hair cut and large bushy eyebrows.

"Come on Sakura. I don't understand what you see in that hanyou Naruto-sama. Only another human can truly make you happy." stated Lee.

"You are wrong about that Lee. I love Naruto with every inch of my being. He is kind and gentle. He thinks of everyone else before himself." replied Sakura.

"But Sakura…."

"Lee did you hear whatever happens to a Jinchuriki if they aren't loved back by the obe they choose as a mate?" asked Sakura as Lee shook his head no. "They die of a broken heart. I can never truly hurt Naruto as my heart and soul belong to him alone." replied Sakura. Lee could tell that Sakura meant every word of what she told him as he hung his head in shame. Sakura looked up smiling at Naruto as she was fully aware that the hanyou had been watching them as she walked over to Naruto. "I take it that you have heard all of that?" she questioned.

"_**Did you mean what you said Sakura?" **_asked Naruto.

"Every word Naruto. Please mate mark me and make me yours." replied Sakura huskily into Naruto's fox ears. Naruto's ears twitched as he gently kissed Sakura hard on the lips only to have the girl melt into his kisses. Naruto moved to the nape of her neck as Sakura began to tug gently on his ears whispering his name.

"_**Sakura…."**_ he stated huskily as he sank his fangs into the nape of Sakura's neck.

NEXT CHAPTER…

Naruto's trainin


	28. Naruto leaves the village

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

Author Notes: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. As the character Yuki-Hikari belongs to Shadow Realm Triforce (formally yyh-ygo-fma) as both Ryokoto and Kazuki belongs to me. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it as I will be using some of my own attacks and techniques (not featured on the Naruto series)...thank you!

Special Keys Used: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {Yami no Tamashii (dark souls) language}, **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

Honorifics/Translation Notes: sama: higher social hierarchy, sensei: teacher; doctor; masters of any profession, san: Mr. Mrs. Ms. or Miss, dono: lord, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, ototo: little brother, chishio kikan: blood mirror, yami no tamashii: dark souls

Twenty Eight - Naruto's training

It had been two months since the Akatsuki battle. Everyone has been working to rebuilding the leaf village and working on better perfecting their techniques. But for Naruto, things became much rougher as during some of his more intense training he came close dangerously close to unleashing his full primal rage. Naruto had put both Kakashi and Sai in the hospital during this. He had even hurt his own father the great Kyuubi (which I remind you is not an easy task). So without saying a single word, Naruto left the village. He felt himself a danger to everyone including his own mate.

Naruto traveled until he could no longer move. Naruto sat down onto a log resting his legs as he learned that what Suzaku had told him was true. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't shape shift to change his now present form. Naruto panted as his ears twitched keeping alert of his surroundings. Naruto took a sip from his canteen as the water felt good dripping down his throat. Suddenly Naruto let out a low definite growl warning whomever was approaching him to back off.

"You are awfully jumpy for a Jinchuriki aren't you? You look a bit like your tou-sans, both of them." stated a mysterious voice. A man stepped out as he didn't look like anyone that Naruto knew as he was clearly wasn't from the leaf as he wasn't wearing a headband but rather part of a football helmet.

"_**Do I know you?"**_ Naruto snarled.

"Not really. I had the honor of knowing your human tou-san Minato Namikaze as I used to work with him. I only met your fox father once when he was just a cub. All though I doubt that he remembers me." stated the man.

"_**Who are you?"**_ snarled Naruto as he didn't relax even when the man mentioned his blood father.

"I am a friend, my name is Yamato. I wish to help you." replied Yamato.

"_**I am far beyond anyone's help."**_

"Certainly your okaa-san didn't believe that"

"_**You knew my okaa-san?" **_questioned Naruto as he relaxed a bit.

"Your okaa-san's name was Kushina Uzamaki. I was a very dear friend. She would often talk about the child that she dreamed of having. That child was you Naruto-sama." replied Yamato. Naruto looked at the man in shock as he never told this human his name. "You remind me so much of your okaa-san."

"_**Why are you here Yamato-san?"**_ questioned Naruto.

"I can help you and I am also visiting your okaa-san's grave. Tell me would you like to join me?" asked Yamato. Naruto just slowly nodded his head. Yamato lead Naruto to the grave sight of his human mother. The grave read: Kushina Uzamaki. A dear and close friend.

After visiting his mother's grave, Yamato and Naruto went up to Yamato's place.

"So Naruto-sama what are you doing out here?" asked Yamato.

"_**Had to get away. I am a danger to everyone including myself and those I love and hold dear."**_ stated Naruto.

"Sounds like you may have inherit some of your mother's temper. If you wish, I could help you learn to harness that rage and temper, to better control your power. This way you won't harm anyone including yourself." stated Yamato.

"_**When do I begin?" **_asked Naruto causing Yamato to smile.

Meanwhile….. Kyuubi let out a loud howl as his kit left without saying a word to anyone. No one knew where he went to not even his own mate Sakura.

**Calm yourself Kyuubi. Naruto needs time to himself. He will return when he is ready. Trust me.** stated Sesshomaru.

**Sesshomaru. I don't understand why. Why he left us without saying a word.**

**I think in some way I do. I had a hanyou half brother whom acted the same way.** replied Sesshomaru as he mentally thought back to his brother Inuyasha and how Sesshomaru used to be. Things changed for Sesshomaru when those he once cared for died including his bother and his mate.

**Sesshomaru is right Kyuubi. Naruto will return in time, trust him. He is not one to take off and leave everything behind. He will return stronger than ever before.** added Suzaku.

**I am sure that you both are right, this is my kit we are talking about.** stated Kyuubi. **'Please come back home safe my kit!'**

Elsewhere… Naruto panted as he was put immediately into training by Yamato in order for the human to get an assessment of how bad Naruto's temper and rage was. Naruto's temper and rage was far worse than Yamato realized.

"We are going to have a long journey ahead of us. Are you prepared for this?"

"_**Its not like I have much of a choice. I want to learn to control this as I don't want to harm anyone that I love."**_

"Well your off to a promising start admitting that you have a problem and your not perfect. I will get you through this Naruto-sama." stated Yamato.

"_**I know that you will Yamato-sensei. I just hope that I am up to the task."**_ replied Naruto. Naruto could hear his fathers howls as he felt guilty for leaving but it had to be done. _**'I am sorry tou-san but I do what I must. I will return, I promise!'**_ Naruto thought to himself as he continued his training with Yamato.

NEXT CHAPTER…

The final battl


	29. the final battle

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

AUTHOR NOTES: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. As the character Yuki-Hikari belongs to Shadow Realm Triforce (formally yyh-ygo-fma) as both Ryokoto and Kazuki belongs to me. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it as I will be using some of my own attacks and techniques (not featured on the Naruto series)...thank you!

AUTHOR REVIEWS: to Shadow Realm Triforce: Sasuke is now a half demon a cross between hawk and snake. I am not certain that Kyuubi will find a new mate as nobody will ever replace Kushina. You will have to stay tuned to find out what happened to everyone. To lilanimefan247: thanks for the reviews as I worked hard to get three chapters in one sitting. To LunaArchery: I am glad that you are enjoying the story so far as I hope that you will stay tuned for the upcoming sequel. To mikanMD: everybody was waiting for Naruto and Sakura to become full mates. I know that it was kind of cliché when Naruto left the leaf but it was a necessary development for Naruto as I wanted for him to develop more and get used to his new form and powers. Also a special thanks to everyone else whom reviewed and faved this story as more is coming so stay tuned!

SPECIAL KEY GUIDE: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {Yami no Tamashii (dark souls) language}, **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

HONORIFICS/TRANSLATION NOTES: sama: higher social hierarchy, sensei: teacher; doctor; masters of any profession, san: Mr. Mrs. Ms. or Miss, dono: lord, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, ototo: little brother, chishio kikan: blood mirror, yami no tamashii: dark souls, koi: love

Twenty Nine - the final battle

A whole year went by without a single word as Kyuubi was wrecked over his son's disappearance. Kyuubi hasn't slept much nor eaten. Tsunade, Killer B, and Yugito scolded Kyuubi telling him that it would do him no good to worry about his son. Kyuubi wasn't the only one who was worried. Naruto's whole team was also worried about him especially Sakura. But she never gave up hope.

"I know that Naruto will come back to us when we need him the most." she would tell everyone but no one seemed to listen or believe her. The only ones who knew any better was Team Seven, Naruto has always been there and pulled them out of tight spots. Knowing Naurto, he would come back stronger than ever before.

Naruto and Yamato had been training for a year since he had left the leaf village. He had learned a lot from Yamato. Developing his skill, learning how to control his rage and temper, sharpening his animal instincts, doing whatever he could to make himself stronger, sharper. He knew that the Akatsuki would strike again and soon.

Meanwhile the Akatsuki had made plans to strike the leaf village. Orochimaru had noticed that Kyuubi looked worn down. Guren had planted crystals in the leaf village in order to spy on them. With Kyuubi weakened and the leaf not expecting a strike so soon, made it a perfect opportunity to finish the ones that stood even a remote chance of stopping them.

"**I don't know why Kyuubi is weakened and what's going on in the leaf village but I am not wasting anytime. We are striking the leaf village today."** stated Orochimaru. The rest of the Akatsuki didn't argue with him as they let out a resounding cheer. **"This will all end today!"** shouted out Orochimaru.

Kyuubi sat in the hokage's office as he looked sickly and very weak. He knew that his son was out there but he was worried about his kit as he was the only one he had left.

**Kyuubi….. I know that you don't want to hear this but, worrying about Naruto won't do you any good. Naruto is a strong willed kit just like you as you know full well that Naurto is more than capable of handling himself. One day he will be on his own. You have to let him grow up and become his own person. His team and Sakura haven't given up on him and neither should you. Now please eat Kyuubi-dono!** stated Yugito. Kyuubi knew that she spoke the truth. **Please onii-san for the sake of the village and your family eat something.** stated Yugito as she tossed him an apple.

**Thanks Yugito but I will need to hunt to fully satisfy my needs.** replied Kyuubi shifting into his spirit form before slipping out of the leaf village in order to hunt for food.

As Kyuubi left to hunt, the Akatsuki moved in to strike. The snake hanyou was unmistakable as he stood with Sasori the puppet demon, Guren the crystal demon, Kobuto a human, and Kimimaro the bone demon.

"**Tear the place apart and kill anyone who tries to stop you. I want them all dead!"** snarled out Orochimaru. The other demons obeyed his command as the snake hanyou slithered away to track down Sasuke. While up above Sasuke was flying with Suzaku as they saw the Akatsuki attack. Without saying a single word Suzaku singled to Sasuke as she sounded of the alarm to attack. Sasuke nodded his head that he understood. Using his newfound powers Sasuke mentally reached out for all the Jinchuriki and demons that were within the leaf.

***The Akatuski are here! We are under attack!* **he cried out. Sasuke took out one of his weapons as he swooped down with Suzaku attacking the Akatsuki. Orochimaru grinned like a kid in a candy store when he saw Sasuke in his demon form.

"**My….my…..my…. It seems that even though that damn wolf sunk her fangs into you that my curse mark has already set its claws into you. You will make for a very interesting host body indeed Sasuke Uchiha!" **hissed Orochimaru.

Elsewhere Kyuubi had heard the call while he was feasting. He cursed to himself for not realizing that Orochimaru would strike but he wasn't that it would be this soon.

'**Damn it!' **he snarled as Kyuubi shifted forms before heading back to the leaf village. A resounding howl went out as a battle cry to have all the Jinchuriki and demons take up arms against the Akasuki. Naruto had heard the call from where he was as he closed his eyes as his ears twitched.

"What is it Narurto-sama?" asked Yamato.

"_**The leaf village. My father's call. It is under attack by the Akatsuki." **_stated Naruto as his eyes snapped open suddenly. _**"Sakura!"**_ he hissed as one of his nine tails picked up Yamato placing him on Naruto's back. _**"Hang on Yamato-sensei!"**_ he yelled out as he ran at full speed heading for the leaf village.

Meanwhile in the leaf village, the Akatsuki were attacking many of the villagers as the teams fought to stop them.

"**CRYSTAL IMPRISONMENT WAVE!"** shouted out Guren trapping many in her crystals. **"That should keep you all out of Orochimaru-dono's way."**

"God damn Guren, you are cruel and usual." stated Kobuto.

"**Just shut up and do your job Kobuto. DANCE OF THE WILLOW!"** stated Kimimaro as he attacked several of the Anbu killing them.

"**TWO TAIL THUNDER STRIKE!" **snarled out Yugito (a variation of the TWO TAIL FIREBALL**). **

"At last they arrive. We won't allow you to stop Orochimaru-dono's grand ambition." stated Kobuto as he and the Akatsuki kept the demons and Jinchuriki busy.

"ATTACK OF TWIN DEMONS!" yelled out Kobuto as he multiplied himself using a clone jutsu attacking three full demons. "I can handle these guys. You all know what you have to do." stated Kobuto to the other Akatsuki demons.

"**Don't boss us around human even if you are Orochimaru-dono's favorite!" **hissed Sasori as he and the others took off to deal with the other Jinchuriki and humans.

Kyuubi let out a great roar as he entered the leaf village in full true form. He came face to face with the other Akatsuki members.

_***Where is he?***_ growled Kyuubi angrily.

"**Busy with his host body but I won't let you get in his way. You two go on ahead. I will handle Kyuubi."** stated Guren as she moved to block Kyuubi from leaving. **"CRYSTAL ENCAMPMENT WALL!"** Guren snapped raising a large crystal wall that trapped Kyuubi. Both Kimimaro and Sasori didn't argue with Guren as they allowed the crystal demon to deal with the kitsune lord.** "Now it is just you and me."** snarled Guren.

_***You will wish that you have left when you had the chance.***_ snarled Kyuubi in reply as he moved to attack the crystal demon.

"**CRYSTAL RELEASE: TEARING CRYSTAL FALLING DRAGON!"** snapped Guren. Kyuubi moved avoiding the attack as he unleashed a SONIC ROAR destroying Guren's attack.

_***NINE TAILS FOX STREAM!***_ snarled Kyuubi attacking Guren. The crystal demon simply laughed as the attack hardly phased her.

"**You will have to do better than that!" **replied Guren wickedly.

Elsewhere…..Sasuke panted as he was down on the ground. He looked to be in bad shape. Sasuke wasn't the only one as Kakashi's SHARINGAN eye was bleeding badly. Sai and Sakura were both badly wounded as Sai was out cold.

"**Give it up Sasuke. You will be mine!" **snarled Orochimaru as his body was wrapped tight around Sasuke's body. Sakura felt so helpless as all she could think of is about Naruto.

"Where are you when we need you?" Sakura asked before she yelled out Naruto's name.

"**Give it up girl, the fox can't save you. First I will take care of you. TWIN SNAKE MUTUAL DEATH TECHNIQUE!" **snarled Orochimaru as he moved to attack Sakura. Sakura closed her eyes preparing for Orochimaru's strike but it never came. Sakura opened her eyes as several of Naruto's nine tails protected her while the other held Orochimaru at bay.

"…Naruto…..?" she questioned weakly.

"_**Are you all right Koi?"**_ asked Naruto.

"I am now." Sakura replied.

"_**Yamato-sensei please look after my team mates while I deal with Orochimaru."**_ Yamato climbed off of Naruto's back.

"All right Naruto-sama. I know that you can handle this." replied Yamato. Naruto nodded his head as all nine of his tails moved. Orochimaru simply laughed at Naruto.

"**You handle me? Don't make me laugh!" **hissed Orochimaru.

"_**You have no idea of what I am truly capable of Orochimaru."**_ snapped Naruto as he unleashed a loud SONIC ROAR while activating his CHISHIO KIKAN. _**"This will end today one way or another."**_ stated Naruto as he looked at Sasuke opening up a mental path straight to his team mate. _***Sasuke can you still fight?***_ Naruto asked him mentally.

***You are finally back Naruto. Took you long enough. I can still fight if I can only get free.*** replied Sasuke. Naruto understood as he moved to attack Orochimaru. _**"MINI-RASENSHURIKEN!"**_ snarled Naruto as he unleashed several wind shurikens. Orochimaru slithered away from Naruto and unleashed Sasuke from his coils. Sasuke lept away from Orochimaru as he made several hand signs in order to heal his wounds. Naruto moved once again to attack giving Sasuke enough time to recover. _**"SPIRALLING STRIFE SPHERES!"**_ snapped Naurto striking Orochimaru hard and fast. Orochimaru hissed in pain as Naruto's attack hit him. Once Sasuke was fully recovered he moved to attack hitting Orochimaru.

"**CHIDORI CURRENT!"** he snarled hitting Orochimaru. Both the wind and lightning attack was doing mass damage to Orochimaru. Before Orochimaru could move to strike back, Naruto had corned the naga preventing him from leaving.

"_**This is the end Orochimaru. FIRE BLAZE RELEASE: ULTRA-BIG BALL RASENGAN!" **_snarled Naruto (a combination of one of Sasuke's attack and Naruto's attack). Sasuke also moved attacking as well.

"**SUSANOO!"** Sasuke hissed out. Both attacks hit Orochimaru so hard and fast that both attacks had killed him instantly. Finally Orochimaru was dead at long last. Both Naruto and Sasuke let out a loud roar in triumph as it echoed through the leaf.

NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER…

Destroying the Akatsuki


	30. destorying the Akatsuki

The Jinchuriki Hanyou

AUTHOR NOTES: this is a Naruto based story that I came up with in my free time. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured. As the character Yuki-Hikari belongs to Shadow Realm Triforce (formally yyh-ygo-fma) as both Ryokoto and Kazuki belongs to me. The story however is completely my own idea! Some of the characters that I will be using will be OCC so please don't hate me for it as I will be using some of my own attacks and techniques (not featured on the Naruto series)...thank you!

SPECIAL KEY GUIDE: "regular human speech", 'thinking to one's self ', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {Yami no Tamashii (dark souls) language}, **bold - demonic speech, **_italic - animalist speech_, CAP LOCKS - ATTACKS/SPECIAL POWERS

HONORIFICS/TRANSLATION NOTES: sama: higher social hierarchy, sensei: teacher; doctor; masters of any profession, san: Mr. Mrs. Ms. or Miss, dono: lord, kitsune: fox, mate: wife/bride, hanyou: crossbreed, onii-san: big brother, hai: yes/alright/ok, tou-san: father, okaa-san: mother, arigato: thank you, ototo: little brother, chishio kikan: blood mirror, yami no tamashii: dark souls, koi: love

Thirty - destroying the Akatsuki

All of the Jinchuriki and demons had heard both Naruto's and Sasuke's roar as finally at long last Orochimaru had been killed. Evil and wicked smirks crossed their faces as they weren't about to be out done by a half demon and a Jinchuriki hanyou. Now was the time to finally destroy what remained of the Akatsuki. Sasori was busy with the younger three Jinchuriki, Kobuto was busy with the three full demons that remained within the leaf, Kimimaro was dealing with the two adult Jinchuriki, while Guren was dealing with Kyuubi. The Jinchuriki and the demons knew that they had to bring out their A game in order to finally kill what remained of Orochimaru's Akatsuki.

Haku, Gaara, and Yuki-Hikari faced against Sasori as the puppet demon had called forth his HUMAN PUPPETS. The three young Jinchuriki laid in very bad shape but Naruto's and Sasuke's roar had risen their spirits. Yuki was covered in her shadow armor. Haku had risen an ice dome to protect them all from Sasori's poison needles. Gaara was also incased in an ARMOR OF SAND.

"**Do you hear that Sasori. Orochimaru has been killed. Soon you too will die!" **snarled Yuki. Sasori simply laughed at the three young Jinchuriki.

"**Try your best. None of your attacks can even hurt me."** stated Sasori. Gaara's sand had slithered behind the puppets and Sasori. Both Yuki and Haku noticed it as they slightly nodded their heads.

"**SAND BINDING COFFIN!"**snarled out Gaara as the sand moved binding all of the puppets.\

"What!?" cried out Sasori as he was unable to move.

"**Sorry Sasori as this is finally the end for you!" **snarled Gaara. Both Yuki and Haku moved in unison both unleashing their attacks.

"**CERTAIN-KILL ICE SPEARS!"** snapped Haku.

"**SHADOW DARK ENGERY BLASTS!"** shouted Yuki. Both attacks his Sasori as Gaara added his own attack in.

"**ULTIMATELY HARD ABSOLUTE ATTACK: SPEAR OF SHUKAKU!" **he snarled. All three attacks hit Sasori and his puppets dead on destroying them all instantly. The armor that surrounded both Gaara and Yuki fell to the ground as Yuki collapsed to the ground. Yuki's two YAMI NO TAMASHII Ryokoto and Kazuki appeared to help their mistress. Both Haku and Gaara allowed their roars to erupt alerting everyone that they had finally killed off one of the Akatsuki.

The three full demons Meracumo, Suzaku, and Sesshomaru faced off against Kobuto as they had heard not only Naruto's and Sasuke's roar but also the younger Jinchurki's roar. All three demons were currently in their full true forms.

"From the sounds of it, I say that both Orochimaru-dono and Sasori have been killed off." stated Kobuto as he pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose.

***Soon you will join them Kobuto!*** snarled Meracumo. Kobuto simply waved one hand telling the demons to bring it. Suzaku was the first one whom moved.

***FIRE RELEASE: PHOENIX SAGA FIRE TECHNIQUE**!* (a Uchiha attack but it works well for Suzaku considering what she is) Suzaku flew surrounding all of the clones of Kobuto and Kobuto himself in intense fire.

***POISON CLAW!*** snarled out Sesshomaru as he lept in the air twirling fast as acid lept from his claws hitting all of the clones as well as Kobuto. All of the clones vanished leaving only Kobuto. Before Kobuto could move to attack, Meracumo made the final strike.

***EIGHT HEADED DRAGON STRIKE!*** (a variation of Sesshomaru's attack which works well for Meracumo) Meracumo's attack hit Kobuto as he screamed out loud before t attack killed him. The three great demons let out their own roar joining the others whom have succeeded in killing off their opponents.

Both Yugito and Killer B had heard the roars echoing through the leaf village as they knew that now only two Akatsuki members remained. It was time for them to once and for all to end this battle. Yugito shifted into her thunder cat form while Killer B still remained in his human form. Killer B held two swords one in each hand.

"**TEN FINGER DRILLING BULLETS!"** snarled Kimimaro as he threw bone fragments from his fingertips trying to keep Yugito and Killer B back. Both Jinchuriki swiftly avoided the attack.

***TWO TAIL THUNDER WHIP!*** snarled out Yugito as her tails struck Kimimaro (a variation of the TWO TAIL FIREBALL). Yugito's twin tails wrapped around Kimimaro preventing him from escaping. Killer B moved making his attack while Kimimaro was immobilized.

"**TAILED BEAST: EIGHT TWIST SWORD DANCE!"** snarled Killer B (a combination of two of Killer B's attacks). Yugito also unleashed another attack at the same time.

***THUNDER LIGHTING CAT CLAW!*** she hissed (a variation of the CAT CLAW attack). Both attacks hit Kimimaro killing him instantly. Both Yugito and Killer B roared in triumph at their victory.

Kyuubi heard everyone's roars as all that remained left was Guren. Kyuubi grinned as he avoided Guren's crystal attack. Kyuubi's SONIC ROAR'S weren't doing a thing to Guren's crystal body.

_***Sounds like the Akatsuki are finished. Once I destroy you, peace shall finally exist.* **_stated Kyuubi.

"**That is if you can destroy me Kyuubi!"** snarled Guren. Kyuubi activated his CHISHIO KIKAN calling upon every power and technique he had seen. **"CRYSTAL RELEASE: SHURIKEN WIND DANCE!"** snapped Guren attacking Kyuubi. Kyuubi managed to dodge most of the crystal shurikens.

_***It is time that I end this once and for all! BLAZE RELEASE: FOX FIRE STREAM OF BLACK FLAMES!***_ roared out Kyuubi (a combination of one of Kyuubi's attacks and two of Sasuke's attacks). The attack hit Guren's crystal body as the intense flames began to crack her crystal form.Kyuubi's nine tails moved breaking Guren's crystal body as his own roar joined in with everyone else. Finally the battle was over with. Orochimaru and his Akatsuki were finally destroyed. Now preparations could be made to ensure peace among the humans, demons, and the Jinchuriki. At long last things were beginning to look brighter for everyone.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SEQUEL…

Mating Season

(a lemon featuring several of the Jinchuriki and their human mates


End file.
